The Princess Of Volterra
by SoRobsessed
Summary: Bella was a special child; everyone around her knew she would be more powerful than anything in this world; she becomes Princess Of Volterra at the age of 18; but Aro felt that she was in danger so forces her to live with the Cullen's for protection; she soon hears shocking news, will she overcome everything that life's thrown at her, or will she end up suffering much, much more?
1. Chapter 1 My Life

Chapter One – My Life

I sat there in the darkness as the rain beat upon the panes of the window of my poorly lit bedroom; I watched as each rain drop fought their way to survive, trying to run from whatever they feared the most; that's when I knew that I was crying softly to myself; no one could hear my pain, or the screams that were bursting to come out from within me; I was all alone in this small but fragile world; nothing made sense here, at least not anymore.

Some people lived lives which were happy and perfect, a life that would make others jealous, envious, or even resentful; I used to be one of them; living with a high status father who was an important part of a society in Italy; The Volturi, he done mission's for them, trained with them for years; making people fear him when they heard his name, when they seen shadows of a man stalking them through the day.

When my father went on a mission one day, he found a beautiful brown haired beauty; far more beautiful than a starlit sky, he found the woman he craved; desired and needed. He watched her, observed her daily rituals and made his move, he soon found out she was married and fell pregnant with his child, he was devastated and sent her to The Volturi so they could deal with this, to help him support the child for when it was born.

Aro, the leader of The Volturi praised my father, for causing a mere human to create a child with such monsters like them, when the woman was due to give birth, the child ripped themselves from her womb, causing her to die a horrible and tragic death, the father looked down at the child and realized she was special, that she had some kind of aura around her that made her feel more powerful than any other the monsters put together, he brought the child to Aro and he smiled, touching her forehead so he could see her most private thoughts, he had that power; to bring memories to the surface, to feel how you felt in every thought.

"She shall be named Bella, the princess of Volterra" my father refused, wanting her to live a life of freedom, to be human, but Caius, one of the other leaders, felt a power within her that was unquestionably dangerous, he knew she could defeat them all and rule this world; they set it in stone that Bella would be the princess of Volterra and become a full vampire when she was the age of 18, she would not go near anyone outside of the guard until she was changed and that she would become queen at the age of 21, where she can be in the place where she belonged.

You see, The Volturi were vampires; the most powerful in the world, many people laugh when they are told, not believing there were truly monsters that cruel and disgusting roaming the towns of Italy, hunting for their next prey; but there were more of them, vampires who weren't apart of the small group that ruled over them, putting fear into their cold, frozen hearts, they were less malicious than Aro and the other leaders, they didn't torture their prey or kill vampires who accidently get seen by a human being.

The problem about all of this; is that I'm that girl, Bella Volturi; it's funny how I wasn't allowed a choice in all of this, how I was forced into becoming royalty to monsters I wanted to forget; the most painful thing about it was that my father was killed immediately, leaving no sign of my past haunting me, causing me to leave:

I wasn't allowed my father's name, they didn't even mention him around me, knowing I would ask, I tried a few times but got punished for me, they starved me, made sure I could clean for weeks; they even locked me in my room, days at a time to make sure I learnt my lesson, but they never harmed me, never touched a hair on my head; they knew better than to hurt me, when I became one of them I would be powerful enough to take them down, but I wouldn't know where to start; I don't see the point in harming them, in a way having royalty was good; it meant less trouble for humans like me

I had a year left before I turned 18, and I wanted to break free; to escape so I wouldn't have to become a horrid monster like the rest; the thought of drinking blood sickened me, I could barely keep myself from fainting when I had nosebleeds, how would I manage any of this?

Sadly, they're making me come out of my room and meet some clans that they had befriended over the years; it was one of the things I dreaded, would they accept me or would they want me dead before I could become their new boss, so to speak.

Three days left until the first family arrives; The Hunters… fitting name don't you think?

**Okay this is my new story, it's different and I don't know whether I'll continue; I just needed a break from all the typical love stories, so why not give this a try… Let me know what you think **

**Rachel (: x**


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunter's Visit

Chapter Two – The Hunter's Visit

It was another sunny day in Volterra, something I grew accustom to over the years; it was funny how the rain only appeared when the darkness grew closer, it was something I loved, it always intrigued me but I knew better than to question mother nature, she roamed free to do whatever she liked, oh how I envied her.

Today was the day that The Hunter's were arriving; my first meeting with vampires outside the Volturi community; to say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was fearing this day for weeks, but fear was an emotion that should never be shown in Volterra, it would destroy your reputation at the drop of a hat; it was one of the many things I learnt here.

I forced myself to rise out of my comfy yet warm bed, embracing the new warmth of the sun fighting its way into my room, I closed my eyes and took a small breath, thinking about what would happen today; let's just hope they fed before visiting or else they would be suffering for there mistake; I was Aro's special daughter, if I was in danger, even the smallest of risks, he would fight everyone and anyone in this world to protect me, it made me feel safe in a way but also restricted; I wanted to feel the rush of adrenaline, to know I wasn't completely looked after; I hated being dependent on others, but I'd never know what it would be like, at least until I was changed.

The doors opened loudly, slamming against the walls; I didn't bother to look at who came in, I knew it would be Jane, the only person in this whole country who despised me; she wanted me dead so that she could rule as queen, but what she didn't know is that I would happily give her the title, if it meant I could have freedom to leave Volterra, to leave Italy.

"Put these on, Aro is waiting" I watched as she threw the clothes at me, causing me to fall back slightly, but regaining balance so I would land on the floor. "Thank you Jane, is that everything?" I always tried to be nothing but nice towards her; it made her more agitated and angry, it amused me for a few hours so why not? She just glared at me, probably trying to get into my mind and hurt me with her useless power;

Jane was one of the special members of the guard; they all have at least one power that helped the Volturi gain power; her gift was to be able to inflict pain on others, making them feel like they were being ripped to pieces or burned alive, of course she could cause any pain she desired but they are only a few examples; she could do anything she wanted... except to me; I was immune to her gift and I was thankful, I saw the reactions of people who suffered punishments caused by her; it was horrifying; I refused to watch as she tormented those poor children and parents, it made me think of how she was used to murder my father.

"No that's it, I've been told to wait for you, so get dressed quickly" before I could speak she disappeared before my very eyes, that was another thing that annoyed me; it was yet another thing all vampires possessed; speed, along with the porcelain, rock hard skin, the beauty that radiated off of them and the piercing red eyes that haunted my dreams every night, they were disturbing in a way; when I finally get turned it was the one thing I would change; but I doubt that I could; every single one of them had red eyes; symbolizing their need for human blood, it was something I'd have to live with.

I quickly changed into the attire that was given to me, not wanting to wear the stupid thing; the dress was far to revealing for my liking; I understood why gorgeous vampire women wore these, but I was a plain and simple human, I would look absurd in this, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and put the traditional Volturi cloak on, it was black with a hint of red while showing the Volturi crest on the chest, I put on the high heels that could compete with the tallest buildings in Italy, I would most likely break my leg in these, but if me wearing these made Aro happy, I wasn't to complain.

I opened the doors and saw Jane speaking with Felix, one of the biggest guards here, he was very good looking; as expected, he was over 6ft tall and he had short brown hair with dimples; he had muscles that bulged from his shirt, he always had a soft spot for me, I think he was considering me his mate for when I turned; but I read about mates within the vampire world, it was something that you felt and couldn't control; even as a human I knew we wouldn't be matched together, but why hurt his feelings?

He bowed and dazzled me with his bright smile "Good morning princess" I smiled back at him, he was so well mannered, unlike the bitch beside him; she was always so dramatic

"Good morning Felix, I hope you're keeping well?" he let out a cheerful laugh, "of course Princess, not a speck of ill health" I laughed quietly at his joke, knowing that vampires couldn't get sick; but it's always the thought that counts, right?

"Let's go _princess_" she spoke my name with revulsion, but I knew better; I hated her with everything I had, she was a waste, and I couldn't wait to boss her around, she seems to forget that part all too well.

As we walked I heard her patience wearing thin, it wasn't my fault I couldn't run at the speed of light and the heels aren't helping the whole speed situation at all, so she would have to wait and stop grumbling.

We made it to the hall, were the leaders sat and talked to the 'common folk' as they call them, how stupid. The room was beautiful as the natural light came through the sky lights, the room was painted with portraits of past leaders, ones who fell at the throne and were killed wickedly by guards who craved power; they knew wanted to rule the kingdom and they had to fight to achieve it.

Aro smiled from ear to ear as I walked in to sit with them, he walked over to me with his arms wide open I embrace the hug and ignore the shiver taking over my body; I was astounded that hadn't out grew the feel of his cold touch by now, I hugged him at least twice a day seeing as though he wanted me to feel loved here; he was a kind man when it came to my well being, emotionally and physically; making sure I would eat healthily and not eat anything that could cause ill health.

He finished the embrace and turned to Jane, looking like he was bored of her being here "Jane you may leave until The Hunters have arrived" she bowed to Aro, Caius and Marcus, ignoring me entirely, she shouldn't have done that... again

"Now Jane is that any way to treat our Princess, apologize now!" he barked out the order, making her seem more afraid than usual; why couldn't she just fake her kindness until Aro wasn't around; did she not have time to think these things through? Her fear turned to fury, especially at the thought of saying sorry to me, but I stood there and waited, knowing she eventually would.

"I'm sorry Princess, I don't know what came over me" I scoffed loudly, she was a pain in the ass and I just wished I could inflict some pain on to her, Aro nudged me gently, allowing me to speak my mind.

"You know what came over you Jane, your resentment to my right on the throne" as I spoke she stood speechless; as Aro, Caius and Marcus laughed at poor Jane's face, I'm sure if she could blush, she would.

I waved her off, getting bored of her "You can leave" she stormed off, not caring about the punishment she would suffer for her rudeness towards me, she would never learn; she was obviously changed too quickly.

Aro applauded me, beaming at me finally speaking to her with authority "You'll be an excellent addition to the throne my dear" as he spoke he walked me to my throne, letting me feel what it would be like to finally rule with them; it felt better than I ever imagined, knowing I would be deciding the fates of people who stood in front of me.

We sat in silence as we waited for The Hunters, they should be arriving soon and if they were even a second late, they would be suffering a great deal; not that I cared; it would mean a few less vampires killing people to quench their thirst.

The doors finally opened and one of our guards Heidi came in with a coven, there were only three of them which were unusual in our people, many stayed with their mate and no one else, feeling too possessive to share their mates company.

Aro stood up and clapped his hands together once, while the visitors came closer, stopping a mere 10 feet away "Ah yes, welcome to our home, as you already know, we will soon be having a queen on the throne, we have been asking the covens we keep in touch with to visit and meet her before she has her ceremony. Princess these are The Hunters"

I already knew everything I needed to know about them, James was the leader, he had the power to track other vampires around him with just a single scent or touch, his mate Victoria had of enhanced self preservation while Laurent who had no power but was the spokesmen for their coven which didn't make sense as he wasn't the boss.

I looked at them individually, observing their reactions towards me; James looked agitated, he must've liked the scent of my blood; the Volturi guards were used to my scent and knew not to attack, but something in his eyes showed me that he was wanting to leap over and kill me like all his other prey, his mate held him back, growling slightly to warn him not to move, she wasn't stupid; she knew what would happen so I just smirked at him, giving him a look that said 'I dare you'.

Laurent laughed nervously, trying to break the tension "I'm sorry Princess, James is not used to meeting humans, he usually just has them as a meal, please forgive us" I smiled at his manners; many didn't have any and it was refreshing, I simply nodded and looked over to James once more, his eyes were now black with thirst and I knew he was ready to pounce.

"Aro, why don't we let them feed before we get to know each other, James looks like he's ready for his next meal" they all turned to James, realising he was in fact drooling at the mouth, looking directly at my neck.

"Yes, why don't we bring you a meal, dear; would you like to leave?" usually I was never given the option to stay; they thought I would end up dead from out of control vampires, I didn't even know how they fed; did they snap the humans neck and watch as the blood drained their lifeless body? Or did they torture the poor thing and drink while they were still living... barely.

"I would like to stay, I need to learn sooner or later don't I?" he grinned, as though proud of my answer; he clicked his fingers and Heidi reappeared; followed by a group of tourists, I gasped in horror as one of them was no older than 5, looking scared and frightened; how could they kill this innocent infant? Now I regretted my decision to stay.

Aro held my hand, turning it numb from the cold; I watched as James didn't wait for the signal to start; he quickly killed the mother of the child as the others screamed in horror; the little girl screamed for her mummy to wake up; she tried to save her but Victoria grabbed her and killed her instantly, making her limp body fall to the floor; it was over within minutes and I felt the tears falling furiously down my cheeks.

"Princess, are you alright?" Felix sped over, not caring if he was punished for touching my shoulder, I wiped the tears away and nodded, suddenly feeling nauseous; would I need blood as badly as them? Would I be willing to kill a child so I could have my next feed?

"I've had enough for today, do I have permission to go to my quarters?" I looked at Aro as his face softened, he kissed my forehead and whispered sympathetically "Of course dear, Felix; escort her back to her room" Felix bowed to the leaders and started walking me out of the room, hearing the growls from James as I left.

When he closed the doors I fell to the floor, crying harder than I thought possible; the guilt was eating me up, I should've ordered them to leave the girl alone; I could've saved her, treated her as my own; but I just stood there and watched her murder as if it was a normal thing.

Felix lifted me, holding me firmly against his cold chest as he glided down the corridors to my quarters; he lay me down on the bed and kneeled by my side "Princess, there was nothing you could do" he knew exactly why I was crying, I always discussed how I would've loved a sibling, to look after and protect; I sat up, shaking my head disagreeing with him completely

He wiped the tears that were falling gently down my face, "I could've saved her Felix, how could I have been so cruel" I whimpered, knowing I had shown fear and emotion in front of that coven of monsters.

"Princess, you're still human, you have the power to feel more empathy towards others than all of us put together, you're a remarkable woman and will be a great queen; you can save others" I felt myself blushing at the compliment; he was such a sweet man; he obviously had some emotion behind it.

I kissed his cheek and gave him a small smile, letting him be dismissed; I doubt he wanted to watch me as I cried for a few more minutes, he squeezed my hand and left as ordered, leaving me alone.

I walked over to the window, watching as the guards were walking around the castle; looking bored or talking quietly with other vampires around them; not having a care in the world;

I felt the need to ask myself why, why couldn't I be heartless? Why couldn't I ignore all of these bad things that were happening around me? I was weak, alone and scared; it would never change, and it would be my downfall as queen.

**So what do you think so far? I'm enjoying writing this, I cant wait to see how it turns out, the plot will be different from my past stories but i hope it ends up alright.**

**Please review, I need as much advice as I can possibly get lol**

**Rachel (: x**


	3. Chapter 3 Welcoming Death

Chapter Three – Welcoming Death

I couldn't take the silence in my room any longer; being here made my head over crowded and I needed a release, the pressure was too much; I needed a moment to be myself; to not care about the people around me and worry for my actions being questioned.

I searched my room for my favourite book; I wanted to read for a while and just relax, as I left the room there was no one in sight, where was everyone? They were usually surrounding my room; making sure no one would interrupt me; this was strange.

I strolled down the hall, gathering my thoughts and trying to decide whether or not to go the hall where Aro and the other leaders would be. The corridor went on for what felt like miles, my feet were starting to hurt and to be honest; I was lost, I only went to three rooms in the castle; the throne room, my quarters and the banquet room where my ceremony was being held.

I soon ended up at a dead end; how was that even possible in a place like this? I sighed and looked around me, trying to find a way out; I walk back up the way I came from and noticed a small light shining through a small gap in the door,

I knew I'd be caught but I snuck over there anyway, hoping one of them could guide me to the gardens so I could read.

"James, don't go near her, you will die" it was Victoria, the girl from The Hunter coven; why was she warning her mate?

"Her blood is mouth-watering; I crave it Victoria; I need to taste her blood, she's my singer"

As I heard the words I remembered a lesson that Aro had taught me about vampire singers; a vampire who found his singer found that the humans blood sang for them, causing them to become powerless and give into temptation; they couldn't control their natural instincts; was he talking about me?

"No James, I can't let you do this; can't lose you" she was pleading with him, hoping he would think it over and change his mind; but I sucked in a breath, forgetting about their 'advanced' hearing;

I was now pinned to the wall, James snarling at me while Victoria tried to pull him off me; I knew it was over, I knew I was going to die, he looked into my eyes, his red eyes turning to black; showing his thirst was apparent, he grinned evilly, putting his nose onto my neck, smelling my scent and moaning in pleasure.

He spoke silently, whispering in my ear in Italian "La tua cantante" which translated to singer, he wanted me; why didn't he just kill me now and drain my body of blood.

I didn't want to show him fear; I welcomed death, wanting it to end quickly "do it, _I dare you_" he growled loudly as I laughed at him; debating whether to finish the job or to take just a single drop for a taster.

"What's wrong? Can't you do it? Come on... take a little sip" I kept encouraging him; making his hand shake with anger, trying to be in control; he bared his teeth, listening to Victoria whispering him to stop.

He pushed her away with his free hand and his grip got tighter; I felt myself spinning, feeling as though I would pass out at any time, my eyes were feeling heavy; I could feel his teeth sinking into my soft skin; hearing him moan as he tasted my blood; something that made him feel more alive; while I only the other hand felt weak.

I felt the wind on my face as I fell to the floor, unable to stop the pain, I whimpered as I tried opening my eyes, I seen Felix, Jane and Alec standing there; Felix was holding James tight against the floor, making him paralysed; I heard screaming and saw Jane torturing Victoria

"Please kill me" it was a faint whisper; but I wanted the pain to stop; there was an excruciatingly hot, burning surge up the back of my neck; coursing through my veins as though trying to escape this torture; the one thing I couldn't help but feel was the fire that started on the side of my neck; where James had bitten me.

The pain was taking over, blinding my senses causing me to be unaware of my surroundings; I closed my eyes and scream silently, waiting for this to end.

I woke up to the sound of hushed whispers; talking so fast that I couldn't hear anything but a light buzz, floating in the air; I couldn't describe how I felt, the pain in my neck was easing but it was still agonizing and border lining on unbearable. Did I survive the attack? The one I wanted to happen; it was the only thing that could've made me free and I ruined my chances.

The room fell silent, I lay there motionless; breathing as I was before, and making sure they weren't suspicious "How is my princess?" Aro spoke with such pain, he was obviously worried for my health, who wouldn't be if you're secret weapon was nearly disposed off so easily.

"She's improving Aro, she needs more rest; what will happen to the coven?" I heard Aro sigh, he was by my side in a matter of seconds, taking my hand and rubbing soothing circles with his thumb, he scoffed at Felix, I did wonder what would happen to James and his mate; were they already punished for attempting to kill the queen?

"Felix, don't be so stupid; they're in the dungeon, I want Bella to watch as we kill them for their actions, causing my poor daughter to nearly die; who left her side? Tell me immediately"

No one answered, why did he want me to watch them die? Did he think it would help me have closure, I honestly didn't care what he done with them; I didn't want to watch more people being destroyed.

"I will find out, and they WILL be punished" he leant down and kissed my cheek, whispering to me "get well soon my child" I felt a breeze hit my face and then the doors slammed shut, causing me to jump; which didn't go unnoticed.

I opened my eyes, watching as Felix, Alec and Demetri were standing there staring at me, watching me rise from the bed; cringing at the pain that submerged me "Princess, are you alright?" they rushed to my side, examining my neck; how they didn't feel tempted was beyond me.

"I want to go to my room now" I spoke coldly, not answering there question; all I needed was painkillers and rest, something to take the edge off.

"We can't let you leave until Aro speaks with you, he's worried" Demetri stood above me, did he think I cared what Aro thought at this moment in time? I don't think so, I tried lifting myself off the bed but I failed epically, before my feet even touched the floor Alec had lifted me and lay me down again.

I huffed out in pain and frustration; why weren't they listening to me; I was going to be there queen! "Give me painkillers and take me to my room... NOW!" I spoke with determination and authority; I would not be ignored.

They shared a fearful look between them, debating whether to say no to Aro's orders, or to say no to me. "Please give us some time to get Aro, he will only be a few minutes" I was tired; drained (excuse the pun) and exhausted, I needed rest and they are defying me; I wasn't amused.

Felix ran out of the room; going to get Aro I suspect, when I heard the doors slamming open against the brickwork; it was Caius; he looked furious, for once I actually feared him

"Do you understand what you have done Princess!" I cowered away; not wanting to be here while he was so angry, "I don't know what you mean Caius" I muttered it quietly, not looking at him whatsoever; god knows what he looked like at the minute.

"Don't act stupid girl, Aro read James mind; he saw you encouraging them to take your life; WHY would you do something so cruel; did you not think of any of us you ungrateful little child?" I was in so much pain; emotionally and physically, I couldn't handle any more stress and my eyes were proof of that, my tears forced their way down my face; falling to the floor while I cried silently.

"Caius, don't be hard on the Bella; she's been through a terrible shock; leave her to rest... she can explain later" Aro walked in, commanding the attention of the room; standing up for me as I sat there waiting to be excused.

Marcus appeared out of nowhere, coming towards me and kneeling down to wipe the tears away "Princess, don't scare me like that again; you're like a daughter to me, imagine if I lost you?" I took a few short breaths, trying to stop myself from crying any more, he was the kindest out of them all; he was my favourite though I never told them that, it would just cause problems.

"Let's get you to bed; you need rest" with one swift movement he lifted me, my pain increased and I cried out screaming, they all looked anxious, I knew I was the princess but did they have to act like I was as breakable as glass.

"Get her painkillers; bring them to her quarters straight away" he sped to my room and lay me down, putting the covers over me and sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as I squirmed in pain.

Alec appeared and give me the painkillers, I couldn't take them, the pain was insufferable; "give me the needle Alec" he grabbed it from Alec's hand hastily and stuck it into my arm; I didn't even feel it go into my skin.

It started to settle; making me feel numb and causing my arms and legs to tingle from the sensation; whatever they gave me seemed to work, it took over, causing me to fall into a deep sleep, I guess they would have to wait until tomorrow to punish The Hunter's coven.

**Any thoughts so far? Hope you guys are enjoying it; been writing away since yesterday so have plenty of uploads for tomorrow :)**

**Please review! **

**Rachel (: x**


	4. Chapter 4 The Hunter's Punishment

Chapter Four – The Hunter's Punishment

I felt myself becoming dizzy; my eyes felt heavy, but at least the pain wasn't as bad, I could actually cope with this.

I got out of bed, noticing painkillers set next to me with ice cold water; which meant they came in regularly to change it, I gulped down each pill one by one and welcomed the relief flow through my body; instantly relaxing me.

"Princess, you're awake" I turned to find Felix smiling as he entered my room, looking happier than ever "Yes Felix, I'm feeling much better; still tired though" he nodded and handed me my clothes,

"Here you go, I'll wait outside until you're ready, I need to take you down to the throne room to see the leaders" I simply nodded, waving him off so I could change into this so called 'outfit',

Today he was making me watch as The Hunters were punished; I didn't want to observe them being murdered, but I knew I had no choice; they thought they were doing what's best.

I opened the door to find Felix standing there patiently, "I'm ready Felix" he smiled and guided me to the throne room; I bit my lip nervously, hoping nothing bad would happen when they saw me.

As we walked in I noticed them smiling at me warmly; even Caius; when I got to the throne I stopped for a moment and turned to face them all, trying to think of a lie to tell them about what happened yesterday

"I wanted to express how sorry I am about yesterday, it was inexcusable; you always taught me to face my fears and to conquer them, never letting the enemy know how I felt inside; I wanted to prove I could do this so yes I encouraged him, thinking he would back down after he heard me taunting him; but he was weak and therefore fell for my act, trying to kill me as you came to my rescue; which I'm thankful for; I promise to work harder, I will not fail you again"

Everything I said was complete lies, of course Aro taught me about fear, but I didn't believe in all the crap he told me; I was encouraging him but not to prove I'm worthy of the throne, they seemed to accept my answer as they nodded and hugged me individually, walking back to their thrones afterwards.

"Well said dear Bella, you have shown us courage, but do not show us anymore stupidity; you are special my dear, we want you here for a very long time" I faked a smile and sat down on my throne, taking a deep breath and watching as the coven were walking towards us; James looked hungry and pissed while Victoria and Laurent looked fearful, they didn't want to die, but I saw that James didn't care; all he wanted was more bloodshed from my body.

We sat in silence, watching James growing more agitated, Aro stood up, walking to them and facing James head on; showing the anger from within

"I'm unhappy James, with you and your coven; harming my beautiful daughter and jeopardising her life as queen, when you hurt her, you hurt me; so you must be punished"

He marched to him throne, crossing his legs and folding his arms; glaring at James, "You're punishment is simple; you tried to kill the Princess so you will die" we heard him growl at Aro and the others; glaring at me as if I done it was my fault (which it was) Victoria screamed, trying to break free and save her mate.

Aro turned to Victoria and Laurent looking bored "because you're part of his coven, you also take responsibility for his actions; so you are also sentenced to death" Victoria stopped screaming as she heard her fate; she felt better, she knew she would die with her mate and she was fine with it.

Laurent stepped forward, looking directly at me as he spoke "Princess, I had nothing to do with this, please take pity on me and don't hold me against the same light as my coven, I would happily leave and never comeback, I would not cause any problems... Please consider my request" James snarled at Laurent, feeling betrayed by his words; how could he ditch his coven so easily? Did they not feel close like a family?

I looked at the Caius while he glared at The Hunters; Marcus nudged me, letting me know I had permission to make this decision. I looked straight at Laurent, watching as his eyes turned pleading; I smiled warmly, and sat back on my throne, I turned to Felix and spoke loudly and with clarity

"Kill them all" I heard Aro clapping, excited that I chose the right answer; I knew he would want me to, and who knew whether Laurent would come back and die anyway? He wasn't important to me and it was evident.

I sat there and watched as Felix, Demetri and Charlotte attacked the coven, ripping them to pieces and setting them alight. I felt better, knowing I caused this; it made me feel like I belonged better here.

Aro got off his seat, ignoring the three burning bodies on the ground in front of him and embraced me in a hug, he helped me out of my chair and rubbed the mark on my neck, I cringed at the cold hit my burning mark which started to ease the pain

"Rest dear Bella, for in a few days you shall meet our next coven, The Denali's; this coven should interest you, they are different from us and you will soon see."

As he spoke I didn't quite understand his meaning; how were they different and why would they gain my interest? Was there something dangerous about them; were they shape-shifters or witches as well as vampires?

Nothing surprised me anymore so this definitely got me thinking; I couldn't wait to meet The Denali coven.

I went up to my room and grabbed my book, finally getting it finished once more; I heard a knock on my door and I waited for a minute, throwing my book on the table and tying my hair up before speaking

"Come in" the doors opened and in came Felix with Heidi and Charlotte, they were the three people I loved in the Volturi; they would be my closest friends when I changed, Heidi was beautiful, she had the power to attract people with her long mahogany hair, her bright red eyes and her features that made every single vampire envious; she was usually known as a fisher; hunting out the best humans to feed upon.

Charlotte on the other hand was just as stunning; with her pale blonde hair and perfect smile; she came to the Volturi decades ago, wanting to be a part of the family.

"Hello princess, how are you feeling?" truth be told I was still sore, but getting there as time went by, I shrugged while touching the mark on my neck, it was already healed due to the venom closing the wound; it was now just a pink scar that would soon turn white.

"I'm fine guys, but remember what I said; call me Bella" they all sat down and shared a look, why did people keep me out of the loop? I was continuously left out on purpose.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte lay back in her seat, sighing loudly and playing with her hair "the Denali's are coming soon" she was pissed about that? What was so bad and different about this coven?

I sat back in my seat and folded my legs; leaning on them as I lay my head on my hands "You have to tell me everything" they just laughed at me, they really didn't realise how interested I was.

Heidi came closer and started whispering; it would be harder for the other guards to hear them if they spoke so silently "for one thing they are an even bigger coven than most" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, how many of them were there? She ignored my look of shock and carried on telling me more about their coven.

"The Denali Coven is a coven of vegetarian vampires, there are five of them called Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar, and Tanya. The Denali's are one of the two known vegetarian vampire covens in the world, the other being the Cullen family who you will meet in a few weeks. They are very close to them, being one of the Cullen's' most loyal allies, going so far as considering themselves their extended family."

She spoke with disgust when she said the word vegetarian; what the hell did that mean? Anyone with common sense knew vampires needed blood, how would they eat foods that weren't related to meat.

"How are they vegetarians? They need blood to survive" was I missing something obvious or was I just being plain old stupid? They looked at each other and stayed silent, not wanting to tell me anymore.

"Come on guys, you can't keep this from me" they all smiled evilly, knowing I couldn't force them to tell me yet; yes I was princess but if I ordered them to tell me they could tell Aro and he would order them not to speak, so I lost both ways.

I huffed and crossed my arms, they burst out laughing to the point were Felix fell off his chair, he got up quickly and shook his head lightly "only you would be a drama-queen... sorry drama-_princess_" fine make fun of me, but I won't let this go, I needed to find out; and I knew just the person to ask.

Charlotte finally put her hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down "Bella, you will soon find out when you ask them, don't over think this; you'll cause brain damage knowing your luck" she was right, I was a clumsy mess; but over thinking wouldn't do anything but cause me to have headaches, and I could manage them perfectly fine.

After a few hours they left, noticing that I was getting tired from a stressful day; I jumped into bed, enjoying the feeling of a freshly made sheets, letting the sleep take over my body, ready or a new day.

**Okay, so what do you think so far? This is going to be by far the longest story i've written; I've already about 17 chapters or so and uploading around two a day, so enjoy and review!**

**Rachel (: x**


	5. Chapter 5 The Denali's Visit

Chapter Five – The Denali Visit

I paced my room, excited to finally meet the Denali coven; I've been waiting three whole days for this; to see what was so different about them, I had so many questions to ask about their lives and dietary needs.

I jumped in the shower and closed my eyes, calming myself down so I didn't seem over keen to see them, what would they think of me? Being a simple human who would soon rule their world, it was sort of ironic don't you think? How the thing they hunted and preyed upon was going to be their leader.

I decided to choose my own outfit today, wanting to look my best; I choose a pair of black linen trousers with a tight black tank top, I wanted to be casual; nothing serious.

I sat and waited for Felix to come get me, when I heard the doors opening and seeing Alec appear instead "where's Felix?" he ignored me, looking me up and down while raising his eyebrow "let's go" he took my arm and linked it with his, walking me slowly and patiently to the throne room, I wanted to get there faster and I started speeding up; he simply laughed and caught up without even trying

"Calm down princess, they will be waiting for you anyway" I knew he was right, but I couldn't wait, I had to meet them now!

Aro smiled once again, showing me signs of love by hugging me and kissing my forehead, each time he touched me he tried to read my mind; something that he could never do, Aros gift was to read every single memory from a single touch, he was a powerful man who knew a lot of important and classified things.

I sat down and my leg started shaking, I tried to compose myself but it wasn't working, Aro laughed at my body language, knowing straight away that I was eager to meet them

"Calm down my dear, they will be with us shortly" I watched the doors as I heard footsteps growing louder and louder, I never understood why they walked at human pace, did they not get bored of walking so slow?

I gasped at what I seen; they were beautiful of course, but their eyes, they were yellow! How was that possible? Was it because of their diet, I had never seen anything like it before in my life, and I couldn't be happier; knowing there was a way to make my eyes less terrifying.

Heidi was right, there were five of them, each of them different from the other; there was one man, who must've been the leader of the coven; he had short brown hair, he was holding the hand of one of the other women; she was his mate, it was obvious from the love radiating off of them, she had long brown hair and her skin was paler than the others.

The three women who stood next to them looked like sisters; they were all blonde, beautiful and walked with elegance, they seemed flawless.

Aro jumped up and shook the man's hand, laughing and acting like old friends "Welcome back my dear friends, I would like to introduce you to my lovely daughter Bella, the princess of Volterra" his hand pointed towards me and I blushed as they stared at me in wonder.

Aro didn't seem fazed by it and continued speaking "Bella, this is Eleazar and his mate Carmen, followed by Kate, Irina and Tanya" I watched as he introduced them all separately, at least I knew their names, but the only thing I really wanted to do was ask questions.

The all bowed and curtsied, showing me respect that I had not yet earned, I smiled warmly at them and the room fell silent, where would I start? I didn't know which question I wanted to say first.

"Bella my child, I'm sure you're curious about their lifestyle, so feel free to question them with whatever you like" they looked worried at his words, did they think I would ask them inappropriate questions?

I looked towards Eleazar first, directing the question to him "why are your eyes yellow?" the leaders laughed and Eleazar looked pleased enough with the question.

"We have golden eyes due to our diet" golden! Why didn't I think of that word before? It suited the colour much better than 'yellow'.

"How do you survive without the blood of humans? It's simply impossible" I hadn't meant for that to come out rude, but he looked stunned by my tone, he looked to the others and then back at me.

"We drink the blood of animals; we do not like to harm any humans" he couldn't be serious? The blood of animals, wouldn't that taste disgusting compared to our rich, thick blood?

"What does it taste like?" I had to ask, I wanted to know what the difference would be between the two, his mate decided to speak instead

"It tastes bitter, but its good enough to drink; it may not be as sweet or fulfilling but it gives us strength to do the same things as the others" when I became a vampire, I wondered if the Volturi would let me drink animal blood; I would love to try both and see how I felt about it; for once I wanted to be a vampire; knowing that I wouldn't have to murder innocent humans.

"Thank you for answering my questions, I'll not bombard you with anymore just yet." Eleazar chuckled and held his mates hand, looking lovingly at her, I noticed the women didn't have mates, weren't they lonely?

I spoke before thinking "could I speak to the coven alone?" Aro looked taken aback by my question; did he not want me to ask them anything without him being there? What harm could it do?

"Dear Bella, why would you want to do that?" he sounded worried, it didn't make sense but I ignored the strange feeling that invaded my body, "I'm merely curious to hear more, I assumed you wouldn't want to sit here all day and listen to me constantly asking questions" he stood there considering my request, would he say yes or deny me the chance to speak?

"Fine princess, as long as you have a guard with you at all times" I smirked, of course I'd get my way, he couldn't deny me of the things I wanted, I got up and kissed his cheek whispering a small thank you before Felix took us to my quarters, were I would ask them everything I wanted to know.

I sat down, watching as they all formed a semi circle around me, sitting patiently; waiting for the questions to begin.

I asked them many questions, about how they hunted animals; how they were changed and why they decided to not kill innocent humans, I even asked if they had any powers... which they had; Eleazar had the ability to know a human's power before they were turned into one of them and Kate could electrocute someone with one touch.

They were all so sweet and loving, each one of them showing me nothing but kindness, making me feel more comfortable, I turned to one of the younger women, feeling the need to ask

"Do you not have mates?" one of them scoffed at my question, rolling her eyes and looking towards the other girls, who looked at me fearfully, wondering if I took any kind of offence.

"No, we don't, there is only a small chance of finding your true soul mate, I already did; but he died shortly after I turned; I killed him because I was a newborn, he was the reason I became a 'vegetarian' as everyone else puts it" this girl seemed so angry, she drained her mate of his blood and killed him, forcing herself to be alone in this world, her sisters Kate and Irina held her hands, giving her looks of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" she shook her head, letting me know I didn't cause any emotional pain; I turned to the girl Kate, wondering why she didn't have a mate either "what about you?" she smiled and looked to her family

"I haven't met him yet, but I would love to; I'm excited at the thought of meeting him someday" I loved her optimism; she must've been one of those hopeless romantics, waiting for her prince charming to come whisk her away.

Irina told me about how she didn't believe she possessed a mate; how she was doomed to be alone for the rest of eternity; she was like me, I always thought the same about myself; believing that I to didn't have a mate in this world, even if I did I would never meet him since I'm stuck in the castle.

Felix tapped my shoulder, letting me know it was getting late; I got up as the others stood, shaking my hands and telling me that they enjoyed our chat; I learnt so much from these few hours; it got me thinking about my diet when I became queen; I would definitely be going onto a vegetarian diet.

The rest of the week went well, I got to know the Denali's better; listening to their thoughts about life and the things they loved to do, I had the most in common with Tanya; she was a sweet girl who was looking for love, she was telling me about this vampire from another vegetarian family and how she thought he could be the one that could replace her other mate; but he kept rejecting her (being kind on doing so) but still hurting her nonetheless.

It was time for them to head back to Alaska; I was going to miss them all so much; they were now a part of my life.

"I will miss you Tanya, you've been a good friend this week and I don't have that many" she chuckled and hugged me gently, "don't worry princess I'll be back soon to visit" I smiled at the thought, maybe I would finally have a chance to get out of the castle and go sight-seeing; knowing I had someone to go with.

"Good luck with Edward as well Tanya, I hope he sees the light" she winked at me and headed off with her family, promising they would visit soon.

I went to the throne room to address the leaders; they were sitting there waiting for me; as if they knew I would be coming.

"What's wrong princess?" I stood in front of them, standing straight and looking them in the eyes, showing no sign of fear "when I become queen I want to become like the Denali's, I want to drink only the blood of animals." As I waited for their response I felt on edge; surely they would let me chose my own meals?

Instead of answering me they all laughed at me, making me feel small and insignificant; "Bella dear, please do not feel insulted by our laughing, we merely know the facts already; you will be a newborn in less than a year, all you will be thinking about is blood, you won't care where it comes from"

That couldn't be true? The Denali's made it look so easy; the Volturi should be supporting me, not doubting my ability of self control. I shook my head and stormed off to my room; they didn't follow me, knowing I needed time to calm down; I was livid; how dare they laugh at me? When I turned I'd prove them wrong, ALL OF THEM!

I wouldn't let this bother me; I couldn't, I needed to make this my goal for when I become queen; I would not kill a single human.

**Hope you're all enjoying my story :) .. The Cullen's are going to appear soon in the story so stay tuned - All reviews are helpful so write away **

**Rachel (: x**


	6. Chapter 6 To Forks?

Chapter Six – To Forks?

As I got to my room I found Heidi and Felix sitting on my bed talking as if they were waiting for me to come back from talking with the leaders; I guess everyone would know about our little discussion; everyone around hear knew everything eventually, so there was no need to keep secrets. I walk into the room, throwing my cloak on the sofa and running my hand through my hair.

Felix came over and cuddled me, kissing the top of my head and sighing loudly "rough day I take it?" I put my head in his chest and stood there for a few minutes, not saying a word, I always loved the way he smelt, I could faintly smell mint with a mix of cinnamon; it brought a smile to my face every time he gave me a small embrace

I nodded as I stood in place; not lifting my head as I answered his question "How did you guess?" I felt his chest move up and down quickly as if laughing silently; I let go of him and walked over to my bed, holding a pillow close to my chest as Felix joined Heidi and I at the end of the bed.

Felix turned to Heidi, looking determined; sometimes that man confused the hell out of me; he never done what I expected, which made it my life have a tiny bit of wonder I guess.

"Heidi, can you leave me and Bella alone for a minute? I want to talk to her about something rather important" she stared confused, wondering why he wanted me alone to talk privately; she looked at me and then back to Felix she rose from the bed and shrugged, leaving without saying a word.

As we sat in silence I wondered what he wanted to say to me, I haven't done anything recently that would cause him any trouble; I hadn't insulted him or hurt him in any way; did Aro want him to speak to me alone, knowing we were close? It didn't add up at all, I started feeling unnerved; the eagerness killing me.

He disappeared from my bed with no warning and started walking round my room at human speed, trying to think of the words to say to me, I wish to god he would just spit it out; I was my eagerness was now turning into becoming anxious for no reason

He came over and sat next to me, taking hold of my hands and kissing them tenderly, I sat there patiently; waiting for him to feel ready to speak; taking longer than I desired, he finally smiled and spoke with confidence.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you for so long, I didn't know how; but recently I knew I had to tell you how I felt about you; I have strong feelings for you that have grown over the past few years; we've always been closer than the others, you know that and once you become one of us I want you and I to be together"

After he finished his heartfelt speech I could feel my hands slowly clamming up and the feeling of guilt washing through me. I loved Felix, don't get me wrong, but as a brother; I didn't feel a spark and I was hoping he would come to realise this and move on.

I let go up his hand, rubbing it against my leg to help relief the feeling of clamminess, I looked up at him with sympathy, not wanting to hurt his feelings throughout this awkward moment.

"Felix, you know I love you... but only as a brother – I'm sorry but we cannot be together; it would never work" I waited for a response but all he done was sat there staring into my eyes; checking to see whether I was telling the truth or lying, did he not believe me?

He shook his head, edging closer to me as he spoke "You don't know that Bella, you've never been with anyone your whole life, you've been protected by Aro for so long; maybe after being with me, you'd learn to love me, I just want a chance" his eyes were pleading for me to say yes, but I couldn't; It wouldn't feel right and I didn't want to hold him back from meeting his actual soul mate.

I looked down, not wanting to look at the pain in his face, "I can't Felix; I won't do that to you" I all but whispered my words as he jumped up in anger; throwing one of my expensive looking vases against the wall, shattering it to thousands of pieces, I jumped back in fright; scared to what he might do next, I'd never seen this side of him, what was happening?

He was in front of me before I could even blink; he lifted me off the bed quickly; putting me on my feet so I could stand in front of him without delay; he cupped my face and leaned in to kiss me, was he really going to do this? He was going to be in so much trouble and he was my best friend; I couldn't watch him die if Aro saw what he was doing. I gasped before our lips met; his hands move to my waist aggressively; holding me in place so I couldn't escape.

He smirked as if he was now in control; he started kissing me harshly, probably thinking it was passionate, but it was painful; feeling his cold hard lips against my own; I stayed frozen in his tight grasp; he wanted it to be real, but I couldn't join in the fantasy that deluded his mind

Both of his arms were tightening around me, causing my sides to scream out in pain; I knew they would be bruised as soon as he let go; I guess he was hoping that with time, I'd come around and feel the same way, the kiss was intense and now felt agonizing; I didn't feel the sparks flying; I didn't hear the fireworks that should've gone off; I felt nothing.

As he remained kissing me I heard my doors opening and the sounds of gasps coming from behind Felix, he was so wrapped up in the kiss that his wasn't paying attention to everything around him; I tried pushing him away, trying to break free, but it was no use, I couldn't breathe properly and the room was now spinning; he seemed to forget that I wasn't a vampire and that I couldn't hold my breath for a life time.

Heidi rushed over, pulling me from his arms, she must've been aiming to throw me on the bed but I flew straight past it, falling to the ground with a loud thud, hitting my head off the table behind me, Felix was now growling at Heidi who was in a fighting stance; ready to protect me.

She looked at Felix with anger; I was like a little sister to her and she refused to let him hurt me, but she also thought of Felix as a brother and didn't want him to be punished

"Leave Felix, before Aro gets here and finds out what you've done" she spoke with a serious and sincere tone; not wanting anything to harm me.

Felix just stood there, copying Heidi's position while looking infuriated "she was coming round, I will make her love me Heidi; we were meant to be together" I shook my head, why was Felix being so crazy? Why did he think I would love him, did someone tell him this in order to watch us all suffer? The only person I could think of at that moment was Jane; would she do this as revenge so I would have fewer friends around me?

Aro, Marcus and Caius were now standing by the doors, watching as the scene unfolded; Charlotte, Jane and Alec were with Demetri; looking stunned while trying to find out what was happening. Alec saw me lying in pain and quickly came over to me, checking my body to make sure I wasn't hurt badly; I winced as he touched my sides; he lifted my shirt and his eyes went wide at what he saw

I looked down to where his eyes were and noticed how black and blue my side was; it looked as if I was attacked for hours by men with hard, cold weapons; I cringed at the sight, I then whispered to him that I was fine but he wasn't listening to me.

We suddenly heard Aro scream "ENOUGH!" he spoke with such volume that it froze everyone in place; I had never heard him so angry.

"What is going on here?" he glared between Heidi and Felix, who didn't know what to do. Aro stepped forward; holding his hand out as Heidi strides over to him, letting him see inside her mind.

He gasped and he looked at me with sorrow, then looking at Felix with pure rage; "I want all three of you to come to the throne room... right away" I gulped loudly, knowing this would not be good; Felix and Heidi left as I tried to get to my feet I have never felt more nervous than I had now; I was physically shaking; whimpering at the pain that was stabbing my sides.

Alec looked down at me with pity; helping me up as he saw me failing to do it on my own, before I knew it I was in the throne room, being put beside Heidi while Felix was told to stand the other side of her. Alec smiled at me and went to stand by Jane and the other guards who were standing, watching us as Aro went to his throne.

Aro sat there, waiting for one of us to speak, you could see his patience wearing thin, so Heidi pushed me forward gently; making sure she didn't cause me anymore pain; but moving down that and so did breathing, I guess I would start first then.

I couldn't think of anything to say; what could I say? That Felix had gone mad? No, I had to think of something that would be believable.

"Aro, I know what you seen in Heidi's mind and I just wanted to tell you that it wasn't at all what it looked like" which was the truth; it probably looked like he was attacking me, trying to harm me as he forced himself upon me; like I was enjoying it, but it was the complete opposite, so I stood and carried on, telling him about what happened, with every last detail coming to the surface.

He came down off his throne after I was done speaking, appearing in front of us and touched Felix hand, watching the scene unfold in his mind; he now knew the whole story, hearing all our point of views; so what would he do with his information? I just hoped it wouldn't cause one of us to die.

Aro sighed, closing his eyes so he could think of what do to, he then opened his eyes and seemed more calm, I swear that man was bi polar; the way he could just switch emotions at the drop of a hat.

"Felix, leave the room... now" Felix looked frozen for a few seconds; not sure what to think about this order; would he be attacked by surprise or would he be kicked out of the Volturi; reluctantly he left, looking at me with remorse as he went; the doors slammed shut and I remained standing in front of the leaders beside Heidi; I felt like I was on trial and I didn't like it.

He looked directly at me, ignoring everyone else in the room; he spoke in a broken whisper; causing my eyes to soften as he spoke "Princess, I feel like we've failed you dear; I'm truly sorry" what was he talking about? He hadn't failed me at all; he was like a father to me, I knew he failed me in one thing (the murder of my real father); but why would he say he failed me with this? It didn't make any sense but he continued ignoring my look of shock that was evident on my face.

"I thought his feelings would change dear Bella; but they've gotten much worse, he is a valuable asset to our guard and I couldn't lose him; but I can't lose you my child, you are my daughter and I want you to feel safe; to feel loved by your family; I felt something like this would happen so I've made other arrangements for your well being until your 18th birthday"

What did he mean other arrangements? Was he sending me to the opposite side of the castle? Making me stay in my room under careful supervision; this should be interesting; I raised my eyebrows and folded my arms, waiting for him to finish his little rant about my safety.

He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled softly, but it wasn't meeting his eyes; he didn't want me to be anywhere else but his side; which made me worried, where was he actually moving me to?

He gave a glance back to the others and nodded as if they wanted me to know; was it not obvious that I did? Sometimes these men were so stupid. He then said something that I didn't expect; something I never thought he'd say.

"My child, we're sending you to Forks."

**Another Chapter, hope you're still reading :) The Cullens will be here soon, still thinking of different plots so enjoying this one more than the others - Keep reviewing and giving me advice about the story :)**

**Thank you for reading...**

**Rachel (: x**


	7. Chapter 7 The Day Before The Move

Chapter Seven – The day before the move

I didn't speak for a few minutes; thinking about what he said, Forks? Where the hell was that; was there a room in the castle nicknamed Forks, it was pretty funny; since they didn't need forks but I couldn't help myself; I ignored the pain and laughed, they looked confused by my actions, thinking I'd gone mad; but I knew this had to be a joke.

"Where the hell is that? Is it on the opposite side of the castle? Who would name a room after a utensil; it's absurd" apparently I wasn't getting the message properly; he shook his head with amusement, but he was nervous; the whole room could feel it.

"It's not in the castle; it's situated in Washington my child, it's a small town where one of my most trusted friends live; with his own coven" I stopped laughing and looked at him with a stunned face; he was sending me away; he could've sent me somewhere closer to home; maybe to another coven in Italy or maybe The Denali's in Alaska? I grew close to them and wouldn't mind living with them for a few months.

Who was this trusted friend? If he was so dear to Aro then why wasn't I told about him all these years? He was making this up as he went along and I didn't believe him one bit, this wasn't about Felix at all I was most certain of it; he could've just ordered Felix to another part of the castle or denied him of human blood for a week; this wasn't right and I wanted to know what was going on.

"Who is this friend; I've never heard of a coven in this so called town." I was furious, I wanted to leave but somewhere I knew would be fun and safe; I've never even heard of Forks, it sounded like a shit place and if it was popular that meant I was right.

He sat back down and watched as my anger kept building; Marcus decided to speak for him; knowing we were close

"His name is Carlisle, he is a true friend to all of us; he used to be part of the Volturi; but sadly he left hundreds of years ago so he could practise his new diet; but he always visits; his home would be a safe environment for you and we will not change our minds; its final!"

Why were they doing this? What was so bad about me staying in the castle; I saw no danger and I was starting to feel frustrated; he had no right sending me away, Felix really wasn't that dangerous and if I had to I'd become a vampire early knowing they would be thrilled.

Wait; did he just say new diet? Was he one of the covens that chose animal blood instead of human? This might be why he was sending me there, knowing there would be no chance of them killing me like other blood sucking vampires.

My eyes became suspicious and I watched their faces, they knew I wasn't accepting any part of this story; did they think I was gullible? Growing up with these men as role models made me learn that you can never truly trust anyone; especially them.

"Why am I really leaving? There is no way in hell that it's because of Felix, is it a rogue vampire trying to kill me, is a coven trying to fight the Volturi to reign over us all, or maybe there's a giant werewolf stalking the castle, trying to kill every last one of us and making me become their queen instead"

I knew I shouldn't be sarcastic towards them but I was stuck at an impasse, I wouldn't accept this until I knew the reason; they just sat there, amusement appearing on Caius' face while Aro and Marcus looked stunned.

Marcus was now crossing the room at lightning speed; standing in front of me and looking straight into my eyes; he had so many emotions swimming around in his eyes that I was mesmerised by it; I wanted him to tell me how worried he was, why he was so fearful; he loved me so much that he would do anything to keep me safe; even if it meant keeping it from me.

He was still standing there; ignoring the others, but I suddenly heard Aro bark orders to Heidi "please take Bella to her quarters and help her pack; she will be leaving in the morning." Heidi bowed to the leaders and waited for me as I continued to stare at Marcus.

"Please Marcus I'm a big girl; I can't handle whatever it is" his face softened and he let out a long sigh; he backed away slightly and then headed back to his throne; not saying what he thinking, knowing it wouldn't be accepted by Aro and Caius.

Why was I leaving so soon? They have been planning this for a while; I could feel it, they were hiding something important, something that could kill me in some way; did they think I was some little girl who couldn't deal with the problem, or that I was too immature to understand how bad this really was.

As I walked with Heidi we were both silent, I didn't know what she was thinking but I knew she wanted to tell me something; but she couldn't until we were out of earshot.

I stormed into the room, it looked as if it hadn't been touched; the guards must've came in while we were gone and cleaned up the mess; I looked to my bed and found suitcases lying open, waiting to be filled with my clothes and personal items.

I turn to find Heidi grabbing as much as she could and speedily packing them away; I walk towards my dresser, grabbing the photo album the leaders gave to me as a gift many years ago with a digital camera so I could fill it with memories for when I turn, it was a sweet gift and one of my favourites;

Many old stories tell you that vampires are unable to be seen in pictures; that due to having no soul they would appear invisible to flashes of light or reflective surfaces; it was all lies, I took so many pictures of Felix and I with Heidi or Charlotte; even Alec was in a few, celebrating my birthday, Christmases and other holidays, I always looked at it when I was sad or upset; making me cheer up instantly.

I went over to one of the suitcases and put it in the zipped compartment, making sure it wouldn't get torn or damaged.

"Heidi, who is Carlisle," she continued to pack, lifting my clothes and zipping the final suitcases; leaving them by the door so the guards could collect them tomorrow morning; she sighed and pulled me to the sofa, sitting me down where she then started to explain everything.

"Carlisle is the leader of the Olympic Coven, better known as the Cullen family they are a coven of vegetarian vampires. It consists of Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, as well as Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They are friends with the Denali's in Alaska; they grew closer because of their diet."

I suddenly remembered about Tanya, telling me about Edward and how much she dreamed for him to become her second mate; I was going to be living with a vegetarian family; it was making everything more exciting but I didn't know anything about them; they were complete strangers.

"They are known to be very loyal to each other and put more value on human life than most other vampires. Abstaining from human blood takes the competitive aspect out of their hunting instincts, and as a result allows them to form stronger family bonds than traditional vampires. They currently live in Forks, Washington, which they have no plans of leaving, unless forced to."

They sounded interesting to say the least; they were more loving and caring to each other than the Volturi here? I always felt like the leaders didn't care about anyone except themselves and me. Their emotions never faltered when they had to kill one of their own unless they had a gift.

She got up and started pacing the room, wondering how much she should tell me about these 'Cullen's she knew she could get in trouble for doing this but she must of felt compelled to tell me; not wanting me to walk into this with knowing absolutely nothing.

"Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were turned by Carlisle, Jasper by a vampire named Maria and Alice by an unknown vampire at a mental asylum. The Cullen's are the second largest and most powerful vampire coven, with only the Volturi ranking higher in number and power, but they are more mature and stable than most of the others, a result of abstaining from human blood."

Wow, they were amazing; so many of them choosing to stay away from human blood; I felt even safer knowing they had control, but are they being forced to look after me, would they hate me because of Aro; what was going to happen?

After Heidi finished the doors opened to find Jane standing there looking pleased with herself. She skipped over and sat next to Heidi, crossing her legs and smiling evilly towards me.

"You'll love it in Forks princess; I hear its quiet with hardly anyone around, but I doubt you'll be allowed out, god knows what might happen to the soon-to-be queen" I rolled my eyes and ignored her, she was trying to piss me off and make herself feel better; I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"I know, I'm excited to meet the Cullen's, they seem like an incredible coven" her smirk fell as I spoke, she was such a drama queen it was unbelievable; did she really think she could annoy me?

She scoffed "those Cullen's are nothing but weak, insignificant vampires; drinking animal blood, they aren't worthy of being one of us" typical, she was so full of herself, because they make a personal choice in wanting to feel something other than thirst, their weak; not worthy of living, she was a heartless bitch.

"No Jane, you're weak; why don't you leave, I don't want you in my quarters" I couldn't be bothered listening to her complain, I didn't even want to look at her, she was pathetic. She huffed as predicted; leaving the room muttering a 'whatever', like I said; she's a complete bitch.

"Ignore her Bella, she's just happy to see you leave" of course she was happy to see me leave, she had a chance to try and change Aros mind about me; it wouldn't work but she'd give it a shot.

"I can't wait to get away from her, it'll be a small break from her annoying voice; I might even like it enough to stay" I knew I couldn't stay there, Aro would go crazy; saying that the queen needed to come back and rule over Volterra; but I could still have fun; I may even ignore the Cullen's if they didn't like me and just go out for hikes, read my books in the fresh air and just take it easy for once.

Heidi let her head fall back and let out a loud laugh; "take me with you Bella, I beg of you" only she would say that, I would love for her to go with me but I knew should probably have to stay and fight whatever's coming here

"Why are they sending me away Heidi? What's coming to get me" she stopped laughing and looked to the floor, not wanting to meet my eyes; was she thinking of a lie? Something she could try and get away with, I needed to know.

"Bella... we don't know what's coming; but it's bad enough to send you away for your safety; you know Aro, he's gotten very paranoid over the years; take no notice, you'll be back in a few months and everything will go back to normal; I promise you."

I knew she had a point, Aro was a paranoid man; thinking everyone wanting to kill the Kings and Queen; but he was going overboard with whatever he's heard; I doubt anyone would be strong enough to kill us all.

Heidi got up and went to the door, holding it open and smiling gently "Demetri is taking you to the airport tomorrow, get some sleep; it'll be a long day"

I said goodnight as she closed the door quietly, I got up and got ready for bed; grabbing my teddy bear that she got me for my 14th birthday; I lay my head on the pillow and let the sleep take over; I was excited yet nervous at how they would react.

Tomorrow I would be moving to Forks, living there for just under a year and finally meeting the people Aro would trust with his life, his child: The Cullen's.

**Are you all excited to see what happens with Edward and Bella, whether they like or hate each other? Well they'll be meeting very soon so keep reading!**

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! I'm so glad you all like reading it and I still have PLENTY MORE to write :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	8. Chapter 8 A Call From Aro CPov

Chapter Eight – The call from Aro (CPov)

As I sat in my study, I listened to the sounds around me; hearing the flames flickering on the candles, the sound of the river from a few metres away trickling down the hill, I could hear the rustling of deer in the distance; running from whatever was frightening them in the first place.

I read my book, enjoying the story line of the man who left his family; looking for bigger and brighter things; but then suddenly hearing my door open; watching as Alice walked in looking scared and nervous; did she just have a vision that caused her pain, was there someone going to be arriving to Forks and creating danger for our family?

I jumped up, watching her as she calmed down, looking less fearful, "Alice, what did you see?" she shook her head, obviously wanting to tell everyone together; I was praying to god it wasn't something harmful or deadly, I couldn't live with myself if one of our children suffered, even Esme; I shuddered at the thought..

I put my hand on her shoulder; letting her know I was there for her; the poor soul looked so nervous "Let's go to the lounge and gather everyone so you can tell us all together" she smiled weakly and within a few seconds we seen everyone gathered in the lounge; looking anxious as they waited for Alice to speak.

She stood up and looked at each of us; wondering who would react the worst "The Volturi are going to contact Carlisle" everyone stood there in silence; as I stood calmly; I didn't want to react badly until I had heard all the facts; but as I debated this in my mind; thinking about why they would want to speak to me so urgently; Esme gasped so I rushed to her side, holding her hand and keeping her calm.

I decided to speak up as the others must've lost their voices; no wonder with news like that.

"Why Alice, we haven't done anything and we're visiting in a few weeks; it doesn't make sense"

Esme looked so confused as did everyone for that matter, but they were taking it well, not jumping up and down furiously or acting too scared, I was proud to have them as my family; but one thing that ran through my mind was what did Aro want, we've already booked flights for Italy, we were supposed to meet the future Queen; what's happened that's so important.

Alice stood there as Jasper went to be with her, holding her hand and encouraging her to continue,

"Aro feels that the princess is in danger; he will be calling to tell Carlisle that she will be coming to live with us for a year, give or take a few months" my eyes widened at the thought, he thought she was in danger? He trusted me with the life of his most prized daughter, the one who would take the throne and become one of our ruler's; what was going to be so dangerous that she needed to leave the castle and fly all the way to Forks, Washington.

Edward sat there looking infuriated; but I understood, he was either angry from the news or I'm sure everyone's thoughts were causing a headache... that was the usual reason for his mood swings.

He stared at me, wanting to come across as being serious; I always respected his advice and tried to take it into consideration, but what he said was something I couldnt agree with.

He spoke loudly and clearly, making himself clear "You have to say no Carlisle, she can't live with us; it will bring danger to us and god knows what their really doing; it's a trick, I'm sure of it" he was always a paranoid man, thinking the worst until he got all the facts; I sighed loudly, looking at the others who were visibly believing his theory... even Esme.

I couldn't help but disagree and I think Alice was one of the only ones who actually thinking the same thoughts as I was "I don't think so Edward... he honestly seems pained to ask; he doesn't want her leaving the castle but he doesn't have a choice; he needs to keep her safe and alive."

Rosalie scoffed, not believing a single word Alice said; she was always protective of our family, but there was no need to disrespect her sister like that; she was expressing her opinion and I was getting sick of her being so rude to everyone.

I scolded Rosalie, making her know I wasn't amused "Rose, please listen to Alice, she's the one who had the vision and will know what's happening, trust her because I do 100%." she rolled her eyes and I just shook my head; she was impossible to get through to, well unless your Emmett.

Alice smiled over to me, she was grateful for my input, I smiled warmly and let her continue, and wanting to hear what else she wanted to say.

"Thank you Carlisle, he will be calling tonight, telling us that she will here either tomorrow morning or tomorrow afternoon; to be honest I'm pretty excited, she's so beautiful, I already had visions of us being friends, even you'll end up liking her Rose"

Alice smirked at Rosalie, letting her know she had already seen her being nice to someone other than her family, but what she said intrigued me; the princess must be a special girl if even Rose would accept her as family.

As I stood there I started to wonder what Alice was keeping from us; she knows something more than she's letting on; I knew by her face that it was important; was it about one of us, did she want it to be a surprise? When the others leave to be alone I'll have to quiz her about it; try to make her tell me as I'm the leader and protector of this coven; I needed to know what's coming.

Emmett clapped his hands together, looking excited at the thought "Dude, someone new to beat on Xbox, awesome; so she's like royalty and shit? Do we have to talk proper or what?" Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head, causing a loud thud to enter the room then leaving an awkward silence in the air.

Alice laughed and shook her head "she will be a normal teenage girl Em, just talk normally and call her Bella, not princess... trust me – she hates it" so her name was Bella, it was a beautiful name; we only ever heard of her as princess when Aro spoke of her, he loved her dearly, I wonder how the other guards thought of her, whether they liked her or despised her for being a such lucky human compared to them.

Rose stood up angrily, looking as if Alice was acting too happy and pleased, she glared at Alice as she spoke, looking like she was ready to pounce at who ever interrupted her

"Yeah because she hates the life of royalty, whatever Alice; when she gets here she will trick us, trying to find secrets out and telling Aro so he can kill us all; I agree with Edward; Carlisle say no"

They all stared at me, waiting for my response; I didn't understand any of this, Aro wouldn't do something so sneaky and deceiving; he was more thought out and precise; he was like an open book, he was a friend and I trusted his judgement.

I looked to Rosalie softly, not wanting to anger her anymore than she already was "I will be saying yes Rose, I'm sorry Edward but I trust Aro, he's my friend and if he needs my help I will not refuse."

Esme smiled proudly as I took the lead of the decision; making it final; I squeezed her hand and kissed her cheek lovingly, not knowing how I found this beautiful woman to be my world... my everything.

Edward jumped up from his seat, throwing the crystal vase that was sitting on the coffee table, into the wall; he put his hand on the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly, then glaring towards me

"Well congratulations Carlisle, you've officially killed our coven, when they trick us I'll be sure to say that I told you so" he stormed out of the house, nearing ripping the front door off of the house; that boy needed to learn more respect; he couldn't be taking so many tantrums like a per petulant child.

Rosalie ran up to her room, slamming her door as the others sat there silently, Emmett sighed but still seemed pleased with my decision "it'll be fine Carlisle, Alice can see the future... I trust you" he got up and tapped my shoulder, showing his support, I muttered a small thank you before he headed to comfort his wife.

Alice and Jasper sat down in front of us, smiling with glee; "I'm so excited Carlisle, this will be so much fun; she's perfect!" Alice was bouncing up and down, looking as if she was about to burst.

She spoke again but with reassurance oozing from her voice "Edward will come around soon, don't worry"

I raised my eyebrow, confused at her statement; what did she mean, would he be happy when he seen her? Would he instantly like her, she sounded so sure that it would be fine; I wanted to know why, but Esme asked first, curious to know what she was talking about.

"What do you mean dear, how do you know that Alice?" Alice's eyes lit up and smiled widely, from that look on her face I knew exactly what she meant, I couldn't help but match her smile; feeling so much joy filling my entire body "Bella's his soul-mate isn't she?"

Esme gasped in delight; always wanting Edward to find his mate, not wanting him to be alone for eternity, she jumped to Alice and squealed with happiness, hugging her and thanking her;

Alice continued to hug Esme as she replied to my question "It's not set in stone Carlisle, but they should end up together VERY quickly" Esme went back to sitting next to me, beaming from ear to ear; that news automatically made me feel more cheerful; knowing he wouldn't be alone for much longer, he deserved to be happy; it was the whole point of turning Rosalie, its why he refused to be with anyone because he didn't feel a connection; it was all for this... for Bella.

I stood up slowly, realising I would need to go and wait for the call "I better go to my study; go hunting, but make sure Edward goes again in a few days before she arrives, we need him being strong" she agreed as jasper and her left to be alone.

I kissed Esme passionately and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go; she looked at me with happy tears forming in her eyes "I can't believe it Carlisle, our boys finally going to find love" she was crying with joy; feeling overwhelmed with the thought of Edward being happy... Just like us.

I kissed her cheek and beamed "I know sweetheart; I better go and wait for the call, if he's decided already then it means he should be calling soon" I kissed her again and smiled kindly as she ran to the kitchen to make a list of food supplies that would be needed.

I sat in my study, waiting for the call, but as I sat there staring at the phone I thought about whether we should tell Edward, or wait to see how he reacts; I felt bad for keeping this from him but maybe it was for the best, I didn't want him running away from something that could change his life so dramatically.

As my phone ran I smiled, ready to hear what he would say; _"Hello, Carlisle speaking"_ I heard a small chuckle at the end of the line _"Carlisle my dear friend, it is I Aro, it's been too long; how have you and your coven been?" _

I sat up and ran my hand through my hair, just wanting to get to the point, "_I've been well Aro, the others as well; but I already know why you're calling, so my answer if yes, we will look after her"_

The line went silent for a few seconds; I wonder if he accidently hung up or didnt want to speak anymore; then he spoke more quiet than before "_Ah yes, I forgot about your talented daughter Alice; so you understand the importance of keeping my dear Bella safe?" _I smiled as he called her Bella; he must've known that it would be part of the vision; she was going to be such a special girl... I just knew it.

"_Yes Aro, I promise we will look after her as much as we possibly can; you have my word."_ I could hear him bark orders to one of the guards in front of him, telling him to do as he was told; I didn't think anything off it, so I just continued to speak to him for a few more minutes before he needed to go and deal with something important.

I leant back in my chair, smiling widely and thinking about what's going to change this year; will she end up going back to the Volturi, breaking Edwards heart, or would he join her? If he did I knew what would happen, I would be happy with his decision and talking to the family immediately.

Tomorrow will be the start of a new adventure, and possibly a new love.

* * *

**Okay guys i re-edited this chapter; listening to the reviews and wanting it to be more clear about who was speaking in each part; Hope you all keep reviewing and i'll keep uploading :P**

**Rachel (: x**


	9. Chapter 9 The Trip

Chapter Nine – The Trip

I woke up to the sounds of shouting outside my door; why were they yelling this time? I sighed loudly; I just wanted a minute to myself to wake up.

I stormed over to the doors, not caring that I was only in my pyjamas; I opened them to find Jane and Heidi screaming at each other "FOR GODS SAKE JANE LEAVE IT! She doesn't need to see you" why would Jane want to see me? What did she do now?

"Fuck off Heidi, you're such an ass kissing, I just want to wish her a nice flight" she was smirking at Heidi before turning to me, laughing; "Well, look at that; she's awake, see I can speak to her" Heidi looked beyond furious, staring at me like I should just go into my room and ignore her.

"Jane, you've done what you came here to do, you can leave now" the corridor went silent as Jane and Heidi glared at each other; she turned to me again and said "Fine!" then stormed off without saying another word

Heidi seemed to relax slightly and perked up "So are you excited princess?" I rolled my eyes, she could never openly call me Bella when there were people around; I wish she could, I even told her to but apparently Aro wouldn't allow it.

"Come on in Heidi, you can help me pick my attire" so she followed me in and closed the doors, laughing at my formal tone, "Attire? Really Bella" I just laughed back, I guess I was acting a bit too posh and snobby but who cared.

"Whatever you say, just help me pick something to wear" we headed to the closet and looked at what was left, she quickly warned me about how cold Forks would be, so she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans with Cream Audrey Pocket Silk Blouse and Cream snake pu mid heeled sandals with a sexy peep toe and silver heel.

"Don't forget this Bella" she threw me my leather jacket, then laughing as it hit me in the face, I gave her a stern look "Thanks Heidi, I'll remember that you know!" I put it on and then brushed my hair, leaving it to naturally curl.

I heard a loud chuckle coming from behind me, I spun round to see Demetri standing there watching us, he bowed at me and then smiled "are you ready princess? You're cars just arrived" I quickly walked over to Heidi, giving her a tight hug.

"I'll be back before you know it, I'll miss you" she wiped the tears from my face and squeezed my shoulders "exactly you'll only be gone a wee while, I'll miss you more; call when you've arrived okay?" I simply nodded and headed off with Demetri, walking through parts of the castle I'd never seen before; I guess I haven't needed to go near here; seeing as I never left to go outside.

The fresh air hit me; making me feel lightheaded; my eyes squinted from the sun and I felt like I was going to pass out from the heat; wearing a leather jacket to the airport was definitely not my best idea;

I looked at the car Demetri guided me to, it was gorgeous; I recognised it from some an advert on TV; it was a blood red (pun intended) Range Rover Evoque; it was beautiful.

Demetri opened the door for me, then closed it when he seen that I was comfortable; he was in the driver's side within a matter of seconds and then we headed off to the airport.

Italy was definitely beautiful; for once I was out in the open, looking at the different buildings and sceneries; watching as the people walked around having fun, talking or even sitting at cafes drinking coffee and catching up with their friends; I envied them so much, but I could have that for the next year right? For once I could have a say in what I done without it being questioned or denied; it made me literally bounce up and down on my seat while he just laughed at my excitement.

We got to the airport and watched as everyone watched us pass them, they all must've wondered about Demetri; how beautiful he was, the way his black hair was styled, the way his pale skin looked against his red eyes; he looked fierce, but I knew better, he was a sweet guy to me, he was a friend.

He checked me in and stood by my terminal, waiting for the intercom to tell me that the flight was leaving soon and to board.

"Don't worry about the Cullen's, their harmless" I turned to see him smiling at me kindly; I smiled back and leant my head on his shoulder "I know... Heidi told me they were good people" he put his arm around my shoulders and put his head on to mine.

"We'll all miss you Bella, make sure to come back; don't have too much fun without us" what fun could I really have in a place called Forks? It sounded so boring; it was probably just an open piece of land with a few houses. I put my arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly whispering a small "not possible" before the intercom spoke, telling me to board the plane.

We got up and hugged once more before I showed the attendant my ticket and walked down the corridor, waving goodbye and then sitting in my seat, putting the earphones in and just letting the music take over; I didn't know how long it would take to get there but I didn't care; this was going to be my first adventure out of Volterra and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything ruin it.

The people started to pile into the plane, rushing to their seats; they all seemed too stressed, I didn't get it; what was so stressful about their life? Would it be about Work, family, having to fly back and forth, would any of them truly understand stress if they had to face what I have lived through? The murder and chaos surrounding me on a daily basis; I thought so.

The flight took a few hours, so I had time to just lie back and enjoy my music; day dreaming about different things that might happen while I was in Forks; I had no clue what any of them looked like but I knew they'd be beautiful; I doubt there are any vampires who are ugly; unless they mutated but I had yet to see a vampire who was ugly.

As I got off the plane I started to notice the size of this place; compared to Italy, the airport was tiny, but it was still pretty busy; I was now in Port Angeles which was only an hour away from Forks; which meant that Forks would be smaller than this, that worried me.

People were too busy caring about themselves here to watch me; no one knew who I was and it made me feel better; I could be anyone here. I looked for someone holding my name that was written on a white piece of card; I suddenly seen the name Volturi and I smiled; I thought they would forget about me but I guess not.

I strolled over to them, holding the only bag they let me keep with me on the plane; they already had my other suitcases; but I instantly knew they were a vampire; he was tall and muscular; wearing sunglasses so no one could see his eyes; were they not more understanding here? I thought everyone would be used to the colour of their eyes.

When I reached him he bowed slightly, causing people to stare; I coughed quietly, he then looked me up and down, smirking as if he wanted a closer look; I shivered, not wanting to know his thoughts

"Hello princess, I'm Santiago, one of the guards who live in Port Angeles, I will be escorted you to the Cullen's home" his voice was very deep and he had a strong accent; sounding like he was Spanish.

"Good afternoon Santiago, how long will it take to get to Forks?" as we walked he explained how long it would take and that the Cullen's would explain everything when I got there.

The drive felt like it would never end, the awkward silence in the car was horrible, hopefully he wouldn't be bringing me home, I may ask one of the Cullen's when I got there, and I knew they wouldn't forget in a year's time.

The closer we got to Forks the more changes I noticed; the roads were now surrounded by trees and grass, everything was green and brown; the houses were tiny and traditionally old. They were beautiful; it looked so peaceful and serene; maybe I would like it here.

The roads were now getting more curved and we drove up this driveway to a house in the forest; it is a large, graceful house, rectangular and well-proportioned, painted a faded white. The southern wall was almost entirely made of glass, with a view of a river; though you could see steel shutters which were probably to protect the Cullen's from an attack; I knew what rogue vampires were like, they were ruthless.

I couldn't help but just stare in awe as he stopped the car; I jumped in my seat in fright as Santiago touched my shoulder, trying to get my attention

"It's time to go in princess" I took a breath and accepted his hand as he helped me out of the car, he held onto my hand longer than necessary but I didn't let the annoyance appear on my face; I simply let go and grabbed one of my bags, heading towards the big steps that lead to the front door.

It was time to meet the Cullen's, let's just hope it wouldn't be awkward.

**Sorry for a late upload; had family problems that needed resolved... but here is the next installment.. Hope your all still reading and please let me know what you guys think! **

**Keep reading and reviewing :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	10. Chapter 10 Arriving in Fork's

Chapter Ten – Arriving in Forks

I walked up the steps; trying to control my breathing and heart rate; I knew they would be able to find out whether or not I was nervous due to listening to my heart.

The front doors opened and I saw a beautiful woman appeared, smiling warmly at me, she didn't seem scared of meeting me and I was grateful; most people are afraid of what I could do to them, which was really nothing unless the leaders were beside me.

She looked around 5ft 6 with porcelain skin like the others but had Brown hair with hints of caramel; her eyes were the most beautiful shade of gold that I'd ever seen, she must've fed recently.

I was at the top of the steps when Santiago flew past, carrying all my suitcases into the house; I extended my hand out to her as she curtsied, I hated when people done that, she looked surprised but shook the feeling off as she held my hand firmly

"Hello princess, my name is Esme Cullen; welcome to our home, please make yourself at home" her voice was soft and sweet and then I remembered what Heidi told me about her being the leaders mate, I walked inside and gasped at the house,

The inside of the first story is open and bright, with few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as a dining room and kitchen which was probably rarely used.

"You have a beautiful home Esme, I've never seen anything like it" she smiled at my compliment saying thank you as she directed me to the lounge area, the room looked elegant and sophisticated;

The apple greens and beige mixed with the abstract artwork, flickering pillar candles, and plethora of flowers creates a moody vibe that was totally calm and almost otherworldly, I walked over to one of the sofas and sat down, crossing my legs and watching as Esme shook Santiago's hand, telling him that I was alright and that they would see him another time.

He looked towards me, his eyes turning black; did he need to feed or something? I was bewildered since they were red moments ago in the car "is there anything else I can do for you princess" I shook my head and waved him off; not wanting to spend any more time being near him.

When he left Esme came back in quickly, sitting down in front of me; probably thinking of what she could and couldn't say so I spoke first.

"Esme I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am that you took me in with such short notice; I don't understand why I'm here, but you seem like a loving person so thank you; don't worry about saying something wrong to me because I'm nothing like Aro and the other leaders; I'm pretty laid back."

She sat and listened to my little speech, nodding and taking it all in, "it's no problem princess, we're happy to help Aro whenever he needs us, we just want you safe and feeling like your home" this woman was now my favorite Cullen; I knew I still had to meet the others but that could wait and I doubt my mind would change.

"I was just wondering what the other Cullen's were like? The only thing I heard about them was their names and by the way call me Bella, I hate that whole princess title" she chuckled lightly; her voice was like bells as she laughed; it was very contagious.

"Well _Bella_, they are all different in their own ways as you'll come to realize when you meet them later; Carlisle is the father of our family, he's a compassionate and determined man; he tries to protect us as much as possible, he's so loving that's why I married him" the way she looked when she spoke of him was lovely, her eyes would look distant as if thinking of the most wonderful memories;

"Emmett is the cheeky one so beware of the pranks he might do; he's so childlike, but his wife Rosalie tries to calm him down by being the strict one out of the two, she is very guarded and protective of her family, so ignore her sarcastic comments or standoff attitude, she's such a sweet girl when you get to know her" I guess she was like Heidi in a way; she always protected me and made sure I was never in harm's way; but she was a bitch to anyone who seemed like a threat.

"Jasper on the other hand can feel emotions of others; when he was a fighter in the Southern vampire wars, he would feel the pain of the humans as they were murdered brutally, he then found his wife Alice who saved him in a way, bringing him to us and becoming part of the family; it was funny when Alice came to the family; she is a psychic she had a vision of us being a family and that was it set in stone, when she got here that was it and its been the same since; she's such a hyper little girl which you'll find out"

They sounded like the two I would get on with the best, I don't think Rosalie would ever like me, knowing who I was but you never know; I might even ask Alice to see if it was possible.

"Edward is the final member of our family he is a telepathic vampire which means he could read anyone's mind within a certain distance; After nearly dying from the Spanish influenza in 1918 in Chicago, Edward was turned into a vampire by Carlisle, as the only alternative to death: he's a quiet boy, not really socializing with anyone and keeps to himself, I just hope that someday he'll find his mate, I feel so bad for him being alone"

My heart went out for Esme, she wanted the best for her family and felt so upset for Edward having no one when the rest of them had their mate, and then I suddenly remembered what Tanya told me about Edward, why didn't they match them up instead of him being alone?

"Why doesn't he just be with Tanya? At least until he finds his true mate" her eyes went wide as I suggested this, looking shocked at the thought; she shook her head, trying to forget about it.

"Edward is too much of a gentlemen, when he was changed he was raised in a world where he would take the girl out with permission from her father and would marry her a few months later, he always tries to let Tanya down gently; he just feels love for her like a sister, nothing more, but she doesn't seem to accept that; she isn't the right kind of woman for my son"

What did she mean by that? Did she know something about Tanya that I didn't? So Edward was a traditional gentleman, no wonder he's reserved, he doesn't want to insult the women around him; he must just be too shy to socialize.

"What's wrong with Tanya?" I asked with curiosity, what would be so bad about Tanya and Edward being together? She sucked in a breath and began to explain about Tanya's life, about how originally, the coven consisted of Sasha and her "daughters", Tanya, Kate and Irina. At an unknown time, Sasha (Tanya's creator) also secretly created an immortal child, Vasilii. I knew that immortal children were 'illegal' to create, they were far too young to understand control and when the Volturi found out, they came to destroy the entire group, but only killed Vasilii and Sasha, since the others knew nothing about him.

Esme then told me about how they were named as succubus because it was a creature in the form of a beautiful woman who had sexual intercourse with men before killing them. Eventually, Tanya grew lonely over the years by the scarred pain of her deceased mother and some of the men she had killed. Tanya decided to try a vegetarian diet to see if she could gain control of herself to avoid killing men while sleeping with them. The method proved correct, and Kate and Irina joined her.

It was so engrossed with her story that I didn't hear people come in, I saw Esme jumping up slowly, not wanting to frighten me, and glided over to the blonde man who kissed her lovingly on the cheek.

"Bella dear this is Carlisle, my mate" I got up and looked at Carlisle, he was a handsome man with strong features, he smiled gently at me and walked over and shook my hand,

"it's an honor to meet you Bella, I'm sorry you had to come to us instead of the other way round" I laughed and waved it off, it wasn't his fault; it was Aro and his paranoia "Its fine Carlisle, I'm actually thrilled to be out of the castle for a while; I've never been allowed to leave, so it's a welcomed experience"

He looked at me with sympathy; I was used to that look when I told other vampires about my circumstances, he perked up and put his arm around Esme "how was your flight?" we sat down and I talked about my flight and how creepy I found Santiago; Esme laughed at the words I used to describe him, she didn't seem to like him either.

"Well we hope you have a good experience here, if you want to do anything whatsoever one of us will always be available to take you somewhere of your choice" Carlisle spoke with sincerity, he wanted me to feel welcomed and 'at home' as they say.

He then took my suitcases from the lounge and took them to the room I would be staying in while Esme gave me a grand tour of her home; this place is remarkable, the rooms were huge and spacious with expensive looking furniture; the bedrooms even had beds; but I guess that was for them to be with their mates.

She showed me the final room, the room I owned for the next few months "and this will be your room, if you don't like anything it can be changed right away" I walked into the room and was in awe.

The walls were a duck egg blue; they had a white canopy bed on the one of the two walls that weren't made of glass, the rest of the room was surrounded by white furniture and a fabric chair that matched the color of the walls, the floors was wooden and there was a flat screen TV on the wall with flowers covering the shelves and tables. It was breath taking

"It's perfect Esme" she let out a sigh of relief; pleased that I loved it, I would definitely have to redesign my quarters at home; I may have to hire Esme to do it. I sat on the bed and felt like moulding myself into it, I wouldn't mind sleeping here every night for the rest of my life. I saw the amusement on Esme's face as I checked the room, looking at the tiny details that made it seem more homely.

"I forgot to ask about the others, where are they?" she checked her watch and then thought about it for a minute, I looked at the clock on the wall and it was only one in the afternoon, did they go to work or school, did they have friends outside this coven who were human?

"They're still at school; they'll be back around three, so you have plenty of time to relax and take in your new surroundings" so they socialized with other humans, I wonder if they bring any of them home to hang out?

"Do they bring friends round?" she raised her eyebrow, then after a few seconds she caught on to my meaning and laughed "no dear, they go to school so it's less suspicious, they only stick together; most humans are too afraid to come up to us and have a normal conversation" as a human I'd never seen anyone talk to vampires; I only seen their 'meals', so I just assumed that they did speak with humans normally; my mistake.

She left me to freshen up, having a nice warm shower and to just relax; I already loved this place, even after an hour or so of being here, I hoped to enjoy my stay for the remaining time, all I had to do was meet the others and hope they're accepting of my temporary stay.

I was determined as well to try and get Edward to see the light about Tanya; she felt strongly for him and I wanted her to be happy; the others wanted him happy so why not? Esme probably wouldn't agree with my plans but if she saw him looking pleased with life then she wouldn't care as much.

After I changed back into my clothes I sat on the chair by the window, looking out and watching the movement of the trees, the rain falling as if the sky was crying, the birds were chirping away and it sounded beautiful; I closed my eyes and took a breath, I think I'll like it here, it's so quiet but in a nice way; at least I could hear things from outside; in the castle, I couldn't hear a single thing; just an eerie silence as I waited to be summoned.

I heard a small knock on the door and saw Esme's head popping in, she looked at me as I waved her in, "I made you some dinner sweetheart, the others are here and can't wait to meet you" I turned to the clock to find it was six in the evening, how was that possible? I spent five hours staring outside; I spun my head round to the window to find that the sky was slowly turning black for darkness to fall once again.

I got up and slowly walked with Esme downstairs, feeling nervous for the first time since I got here because now I had to meet the rest of the family; the ones who were my age, the ones who probably thought of me as a threat.

* * *

**So excited to see what happens with Bella and Edward? I was rewriting the next chapter SO many times, but i just decided to leave it and let you help me out; it would be great! :)**

**I've nearly finished the story; (i've been writing a new chapter everytime i upload one) So excited to see what you all think... Please review and let me know what you think; you guys are really helping me out a lot! :)**

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews; i'm so glad everyone seems to be liking it... I wont be uploading another chapter until later tonight, so stay tuned and it'll be here by at least 6 or 7pm :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	11. Chapter 11 An Awkward Welcome

Chapter Eleven – An Awkward Welcome

Esme nudged my arm in encouragement; making me feel more comfortable, I heard them whispering in the lounge; when they heard me come in they all froze, looking shocked yet nervous; there was a couple cuddling on the sofa just sitting there smiling, another were sitting beside them holding each other as well but the girl did not look happy... more angry than anything; Carlisle was sitting by the fire, trying to keep them from saying anything they would regret and I guess that the man standing by the window was Edward as he was all alone; I couldn't see his face, but I knew there was something wrong... I could feel it.

Esme linked her arm into mine and led me in, making me have a better look at them all "Kids, this is Bella; please make her feel welcome" she pointed to each, saying there name as she went along; they didn't speak once, the room felt awkward; what was I supposed to say?

After a few minutes Alice (the short haired pixie) jumped up and down excited at the thought of me being here, she squealed and ran over to hug me;

"Welcome Bella, it's great to finally meet you; I've been waiting years!" she actually wanted to meet me? Most people dreaded the thought, but wasn't she the one who had the psychic ability? Did she have a vision about me or about her family being in no danger?

"It's nice to finally meet you as well, I think I was supposed to meet you all in a few weeks?" she nodded with enthusiasm, Esme was right... she was hyper.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience; they wouldn't even tell me why I was sent away from Volterra" they all looked around worriedly, they must've been afraid of the Volturi, no wonder with what they've probably heard about us.

Jasper stood up, came over slowly and bowed, I heard Rosalie scoffing at him but then remaining silent as the others glared at her, he smiled widely at me, showing me respect and welcomed me

"Welcome Bella, I hope you love it here as much as I do" I smiled at his words; he was definitely someone I'd love to talk to, especially about his life and what he's been through; it would truly be a remarkable story.

"Thank you Jasper, that's very kind; I was wondering if it was possible to talk to you about you're past; but only if it doesn't cause you any upset" his eyes lit up; did he want to tell me? That made me more excited to ask him questions.

"Of course, I would love to tell you my story" as he spoke I noticed Rosalie just sitting there, rolling her eyes; she saw me watching her and glared at me, she reminded me so much of Jane at that moment, she always shot daggers at me and I was used to the resentment and hate.

"I'm not a threat to your family Rosalie; I don't believe in violence being the first option, which you will find out when I'm queen" she simply laughed sarcastically at my comment, not believing a single word

"Yeah right _princess_; you'll be murdering and killing humans and punishing vampires just like the rest of them" did she honestly believe I would kill humans? She obviously didn't know I wanted to learn about how to become a vegetarian.

Her mate put his arm around her shoulder, grinning at me "give her a chance Rosie; she might be different" at least someone was trying to persuade her; Esme was spot on with Rosalie's attitude towards me, I'm glad she warned me.

"Actually Rosalie, I refuse to kill humans when I'm turned; I even asked the Denali clan to teach me on how to hunt animals."

That got all of their attentions, they didn't think I'd be the type to drink animal blood; the Volturi are traditionally known for drinking the blood of humans but it still didn't mean they could change and adapt.

The man at the window (I'm guessing Edward) stared at me throughout the whole conversation, never dropping his gaze, even when I caught him looking, he just stood there looking frustrated;

"You don't believe me do you?" he continued to just watch me as if trying to concentrate. Why wasn't he answering me? I stood there thinking about why Tanya wanted him as her second mate; could he not speak?

"She's telling the truth, I can feel it" I looked to jasper, I forgot he was able to read my emotions; I smirked at Rosalie folded my arms firmly across my chest

"See, do you believe me now?" she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, muttering a small sorry and then storming off to her room; Emmett sighed as she left, I think he may have been used to this kind of thing happening all the time; I felt so sorry for him.

He looked towards me and smiled lightly "I better go see if she's alright, it was nice meeting you Bella; I'll talk to you tomorrow" he ran up to their room, closing the door quietly but just loud enough to hear the small click of the door shutting.

I turned to Edward, glaring at him, he had no right to treat me so rudely, staring at me as if I wasn't aware of it; he didn't even have the decency to greet me; what a joke!

"What's your problem? Have I offended you by breathing, I could always stop; I'd die of course but as long as you're comfortable that's the main thing right?" I knew I was being rude, but I couldn't help it; something about him unnerved me, and the way I deal with it best, is being rude to the person causing the problem.

He started to look angry, he put his hand on the bridge of his nose; closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths; trying to calm himself down; I rolled my eyes, I really did need a chat with Tanya, this guy was beyond annoying.

Alice burst out laughing, along with Jasper soon after; Edward and I kept staring at each other; trying not to blink, I knew he would probably win but I was mesmerised by his golden eyes and the small purple bags that lay beneath; while I glared I started to notice more about him;

The way his facial features were perfect and angular, with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose and full lips; he was godlike, sort of like an Adonis but much more handsome. His hair was messy, with hints of unusual bronze shades; the way the light hit it made his hair look so shiny and sleek.

As I thought about him; thinking about everything from his name to his looks; thinking about what his personality would be like once I got to know him, I realized that I was basically checking him out, what was wrong with me? Wasn't I just being rude to him a second ago?

But instead of reacting to my thoughts; I kept staring, I couldn't get over those eyes, they made me feel as though we were the only two in the room; forgetting that the others were there, it was the first time a vampire actually dazzled me; it was astounding.

I saw him looking me up and down, was he checking me out as well? As he done it he still had a look of pain on his face, his eyes were quickly turning black and it stunned me that it didn't scare me as much as it did when Santiago's eyes were black with thirst.

I gulped loudly, feeling queasy, my stomach was doing back flips and my hands were getting clammy; what was happening? It frightened the hell out of me; I've never felt this way before.

Alice poked my arm, causing me to look away and jump with fright "Bella, why don't we go into the other living area, where we can discuss our stories with you; it looks like Edward needs to go hunting" was I making him thirsty? I thought because he drank animal blood it would be much easier for him to handle my scent.

I followed Alice and Jasper as Edward ran speedily from the room, escaping to hunt for a few hours; I felt the need to get to know him, to know why he seemed so hurt, was my blood really that appealing?

I promised myself that I would speak to him when he got back, I just had to.

* * *

**So they finally met! What did you think, any ideas? Sorry about the late upload; i was really busy with physiotherapy and then I was trailed around shopping for furniture; TORTURE! lol**

**But will be uploading TWO more chapters tomorrow so stay tuned :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	12. Chapter 12 My SoulMate? EPov

Chapter Twelve – My Soul-Mate? (EPov)

I was confused, alone; I didn't know what to do, the first thing I done when I heard the princess was living with us was feel anger and fear; what if it was a trick, what if she was coming here to make us more vulnerable; she could order us dead within seconds.

Sadly we couldn't say no, we had to agree and welcome her into our home; god knows what would happen if we refused, I shuddered at the thought. When she arrived it was when we were hunting, I wasn't looking forward to meeting her at all but Alice seemed so excited; like she was waiting for something to happen.

The stupid pixie knew how to keep her thoughts away from me, she always sang terrible cheesy songs that I hated; so I blocked her out and carried on, I still felt as though she was keeping something from me but I'd find out eventually.

We were up in the forest, close to the house; hunting deer and elk that were over populated here. I watched as Jasper killed his last deer, how Emmett and Rosalie were already finished and just making out, how disgusting; I never knew why they had to flaunt their love so openly, if I ever had a mate I knew I wouldn't be as open as them, I would be more reserved; showing her I only wanted to be in the privacy of our own home.

I sat and waited for everyone to be ready to go home; to meet the new addition, I sighed, running my hand through my hair and trying to just sit in silence for a few more minutes; I didn't want to think of what her thoughts would be, would they be full of violence, arrogance or greed.

"Don't be so moody Edward, just wait until you meet her, don't judge her on the title she was given at birth" Alice skipped to me and sat next to me, knowing exactly what I was thinking.

"She's only here for one thing Alice, power; once she gets her way she'll be gone" as Alice jumped up she thought quietly _that's what you think, _what did she mean by that? She already knew something about the princess and wasn't tell any of us, she was going to pay for that.

Edward calm down will ya, you're emotions are bringing me down I apologized to Jasper, I always forgot he could feel when I'm feeling angry or pissed; I got up and ran towards the house with the others; being the first one there I rushed into the lounge, I stood by the window, watching Carlisle chuckle at my eagerness.

_Calm down son, she'll be down in a minute; Esme is getting her now but don't call her princess, she prefers Bella _great now it's time to get this over and done with. The others appeared in minutes and then we all heard her heartbeat and footsteps coming down the stairs; the smell hit me like a ton of bricks; her scent was mouth-watering, something that I've never smelt before in my life, when I saw her I couldn't help but stare, at that moment I craved her, I needed to taste her, to touch her; to hold her.

Esme linked her arm into Bella's and led her in, I had to restrain myself from pouncing on her and draining her of blood; I wanted to growl at Esme for touching her, what was happening to me?

Esme spoke with a softness in her voice, but still stern enough to let us know to behave "Kids, this is Bella; please make her feel welcome" she pointed to each of us, saying our names as she went along; none of us spoke causing the room to feel awkward.

I ignored everything around me, thinking of nothing but her; the way her face was flawless in every way, how she bit her bottom lip without realising, making me want to rip her teeth away and kiss her passionately, wanting to whisk her away to her room and never letting her leave, loving her and making her mine.

I started to try and read her mind, needing to know what she was thinking, but all I heard was silence, why couldn't I hear her thoughts, what was wrong, was I losing my touch or was it her blocking me from entering; I furrowed my eyebrows, slowly becoming angrier and more frustrated.

She suddenly looked towards me, looking straight into my eyes, raising her eyebrow as she spoke her voice sounded melodious and enchanting; refreshing as a warm summer's breeze.

"You don't believe me do you?" I don't think I could control myself if I spoke, I just stood there, watching her as she waited for an answer; I could hear the others thoughts, Alice asking me if I was alright, Emmett telling me to wise up and speak, and as usual Rose was thinking of nothing but herself.

Her face was turning angry, like she was getting annoyed by my staring; I couldn't help it; she was a beautiful woman, the most gorgeous being I've ever met, Bella turned to me, glaring as if she was ready to run over and slap me, oh how I wish she would, just to feel her skin on mine, the warmth of her body next to the coldness of mine.

"What's your problem? Have I offended you by breathing, I could always stop; I'd die of course but as long as you're comfortable that's the main thing right?"

How could she say that, she couldn't stop breathing, how could I be with her if she wasn't alive, I was furious; she shouldn't have said something so cruel to me; why was I feeling so possessive and protective of her, I didn't know her for Christ's sake!

I put my hand on the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm myself down, she actually rolled her eyes at me, and I could see it from the others thoughts and that made me feel more pissed.

I could hear jasper telling me to calm down, I was trying but it wasn't working. Alice burst out laughing, along with Jasper soon after, why were they laughing at us? How dare they laugh at her, no one should be even thinking about her.

Bella and I kept staring at each other; I tried not blinking, not wanting to miss a second of her beauty, I was mesmerised by her beautiful brown eyes, they went straight to her soul and I could see all the emotions running through her face, happiness, sadness, anger and confusion being a few examples; I wanted to run over there and hug her, kissing her; telling her that everything would be okay.

I slowly stopped making eye contact, looking down her body to see how perfect she really was; she was thin but had curves in all the right places, she wasn't anorexic like some women; she was a proper woman, the type of woman that women dream of becoming.

I could feel the lust building in my body, the intensity of my thirst for her body; it was becoming unbearable. I saw as Alice poked her arm and began to speak "Bella, why don't we go into the other living area, where we can discuss our stories with you; it looks like Edward needs to go hunting"

I didn't need to hunt, I needed her and she knew that, Alice glared at me quickly leave _Edward; you're going to scare her off and get us in trouble with the Volturi… GO!_

I done the only thing I could do… I ran, fast and as far away as I possibly could before I stopped smelling her scent. I whimpered slightly, falling to the ground; the pain coursing through my body as though my heart had been ripped out and fed to a monster.

Why was I feeling this way, as if I craved her life; I shook my head, hearing Carlisle coming towards me, looking sympathetic at my situation.

"Go to Alaska Edward, it might do you some good, we'll all be here when you get back… I don't know what was going on in there but you need time away, sort your head out and get back here when you can."

He helped me up and gave me a pat on the shoulder, watching as I sped off toward Alaska, maybe Eleazar could help me find out what was happening; I needed to know.

When I got there I already seen them standing by the door, smiling as I came closer. Tanya ran over, embracing me, her thoughts were a bit disgusting but I blocked them out and gave her a small smile

She put her hand on my chest and spoke seductively as I tried to hold back the bile rising in my throat "I knew you couldn't stay away for long Eddie" she kissed my neck slowly and passionately, I pushed her away and ran inside, sitting on the sofa, looking at Eleazar with fear.

He sat down in front of me as the others left so we could be alone _what's happened Edward, has someone gotten hurt?_

Sadly the only person that was hurt was myself; I could feel my heart tugging towards Forks; I wanted to go back so badly, but I knew I couldn't... not yet anyway.

"No Eleazar, nothing like that; Aro has sent the princess to live with us for a while" he gasped in surprise, looking around him.

_So you've met Bella? She's not dangerous Edward; she's a sweet and beautiful girl. _I stood up, growling at his comment, watching his memories of meeting her for the first time, how she asked about his life and the others. How dare he call her beautiful; how dare he even think her name.

He jumped up, matching my position and thinking slowly _calm down Edward, I wasn't meaning anything inappropriate; what is wrong with you. _I paced the room, trying to figure that out myself; I've never felt so angry and confused in all of my existence.

"Help me Eleazar, I don't know what's happening to me" his eyes softened and then widened as the words were screaming in his thoughts.

_SHES YOUR MATE ISNT SHE – why didn't I think of that before!_ My mate? Impossible, I've already accepted that I wouldn't have one as a vampire; I didn't deserve one, especially not Bella; she deserved so much more than I could give.

I shook my head, not believing him; how could he think this! He appeared in front of me, holding my shoulders to make me face him properly "listen to me Edward; I know it may be confusing you, but I think she's your mate, it makes perfect sense"

Tanya and the others ran in, looking as stunned as I was, Tanya ran towards me, holding my arm tight as if claiming me as her own "it's not possible Eleazar he's mine!" I ripped my arm from her tight grip, not wanting her to touch me.

_What little slut stole him away from me, he was meant to be mine, and he was always supposed to be MINE! I growled at her thoughts, grabbing her neck and pushing her against the wall. _

"Don't ever say that again, she is not a slut, she's perfect and pure; unlike you" I seethed the last words; disgusted by her insulting Bella. Carmen looked at me with fear, "Tanya, apologize now" Tanya looked at me as if she didn't want to say it, she was full of jealously.

I choked her more tightly, making sure it was causing her pain, she muttered a choked "I'm sorry" and I let go, throwing her across the room, what had I done; did I seriously just do that to Tanya?

They all looked at me with astonishment, not knowing what had gotten into me. Eleazar spoke out loud for everyone to hear.

"Edwards finally met his soul mate" i stood there thinking about his word's, Bella... was my mate, when I said the words in my mind I felt love filling me completely, from smelling her scent and looking into her eyes it confirmed it; she was now mine, and nothing would stop me from claiming her.

I needed to see her again, tell her how sorry I was for leaving; I couldn't let her hate me, it was not an option. It would be painful, but I needed to stay away for a few days, letting her calm down and start loving me; the first thing I'd need to now is take a long cold shower, she would be the death of me, and I only knew her a day.

* * *

**Okay so this is my second chapter that i've done from someone elses perspective; what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think! Your reviews are really important :)**

**Sorry for the late upload; had the joy of babysitting all day, exhausted; so i'll upload three chapters tomorrow :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	13. Chapter 13 Jasper & Alice's Story

Chapter Thirteen – Jasper and Alice's Story

As we got to the room I quickly sat down, watching as they stared lovingly at each other; I was jealous at the amount of loved they showed one another; would I ever feel that way towards someone? I haven't even been close enough to a man to see if I was in love; but I knew it came with the job; I'd never have a mate, and I was getting used to the idea.

"So what do you want to know?" Jasper sat on the edge of his seat, waiting for my questions to appear, I just smiled widely, leaning forward intrigued "everything" Jasper and Alice chuckled, but he knew what I meant, so he began telling me his story

"I was born in 1844; Houston, Texas, I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army due to me lying about my age; they never allowed people under 18 to join the army but I wanted to fight for my country, so I made a small white lie in order to fulfill my dream, but that was until I was turned into a vampire by Maria and two other female vampires, Lucy and Nettie, who had recently lost their respective territories. Maria used me and other newborns to reclaim her place and later claim dominance over others."

He spoke with such regret, as though he never wanted to become what he was now, Alice held his hand and kissed his cheek; which brought a smile to his face before he carried on with his story.

"I was later forced to destroy Nettie and Lucy due to them rebelling against my creator Maria, she seemed to have an interest in me so we had a short romantic relationship; but I knew she would never get over her first mate, but when I became a vampire I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was useful in controlling the younger newborns who joined the war."

I felt as though I could see it all in my mind; how he was living at the time; it was something that I found exciting; it was an experience he could always speak of; I had zero memories or stories to tell, nothing that compared to this.

"I commanded Marias newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria would keep vampires that proved useless after the first year, she made me responsible to dispose of them, which made me feel deep remorse because I could feel their pain as I killed them; even more so due to being the same kind of monster that I was."

His face scrunched up, as though remembering the pain like it was just yesterday; I felt so sorry for him, feeling like he could recall a single painful and hurtful memory that could haunt him for years.

"I actually made a friend from one of the newborns, his name was Peter; he kept me sane those few years that he was there, but when he was sentenced to death, I let him escape with his mate who just joined, and Maria hated me for the betrayal; they came back many years later, telling me about the way vampires could coexist in the North so I left with them, but I left their company as I was still unhappy; I tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew too overwhelming; I was reeling from the years I was with Maria which nearly turned me into a savage."

I leaned in closer, wanting to hear more; I didn't know whether I was making it worse by bringing my scent closer to him, but he didn't seem to mind. His mood changed suddenly, as if he was getting to the part where the happy ending began.

"Later in 1948 I ran into a diner in Philadelphia where I met my soul mate; Alice" he looked at her with such love as she giggled and pushed him to tell the rest of the story.

"At first I was puzzled by her happy behavior, she was already treating me as if we were the best of friends but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted me greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for me, when she held out her hand I didn't have to think twice, I took it and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope"

I was starting to feel happier about the story; it was all falling into place and I was excited to hear the rest; wanting to know how they met the Cullen's and how they became a part of his family.

"She started telling me about the ability to survive off of animal instead of human blood, as well as our future with Carlisle and his family. I didn't know such a thing could exist but I followed her anyway, with the help of Alice's visions, we searched for the Cullen's, eventually joining them in 1950. Sometime after that we got married; I changed my last name from Whitlock to Hale, the same as Rosalie's so that we could pose as twins due to our physical similarities. It was hard for me at first, due to my untrained upbringing as a young vampire I wasn't taught to control my blood lust but throughout the years I've improved, like for instance I feel like I could kill you any minute, but I now have the control to stop myself"

He gave me a cheeky wink and I burst out laughing, his story was amazing; it captivated my attention and it seemed like a movie plot rather than his history.

"You've have a rough life Jasper, I'm very proud of how you've turned out, I guess Alice was the main reason for all of this" he kissed her cheek and grinned, he was proud of his wife and it was obvious that they were truly soul mates.

"so what about you Alice, if you don't mind me asking, I'd love to hear your story; about how you survived all these years" she beamed at my question, bouncing up and down; did this girl pop a happy pill before she was changed?

She sat forward like Jasper had and began to tell her tale as I leaned forward to listen.

"I was born into a middle class home in Biloxi, Mississippi in 1901; my father was a jeweler and a pear traders, my mother tended to our home because my father traveled a lot;" she frowned slightly at that memory, I knew the feeling of not having a father around, seeing as though mine was brutally murdered; I never got to meet him or ask him about my life.

"I was prone to having premonitions of the future since I was a child, though they weren't always correct; I rarely spoke of my power; people in town talked a lot during my adolescent years. On two occasions I tried to warn a friend and a cousin with my visions; but they refused to listen and when they became true I was so mad that I blamed them and cursed them which wasn't my best idea and I earned the nickname witch from the townsfolk"

She started looking offended by the thought, that her own town that was full of family friends, treated her with such distaste, but in those days; if you had any kind of gift then you were cursed by witches or punished by god.

Alice's eyes started to fill with tears, tears that would never fall and I knew something bad was going to happen in the story.

"One day I had a horrifying vision of my mother being murdered, I tried warning her, but when she told me she believed me, my father did not, and after months of precautions with nothing serious happening my mother put her guard down and was eventually killed. I tried to explain to everyone that it was murder but it was declared accidental and my father silenced me; I hated the feeling of guilt going through me, I should've kept warning her; trying to keep her safe"

Jasper held her as she tried to fight the pain of reliving these memories, I felt guilty for making her tell me but Jasper mouthed to me that it was okay, sending us both waves of calm, which helped her continue.

"My father remarried and I had a vision of my father and my stepmother planning my mother's death, revealing the truth about that heartless man; I tried to hide in my closest relatives houses but they drove me away as they blamed me for the death of their son; I was rushed to the towns marshal, but my father was already one step ahead of me; he told the townsfolk that I'd gone mad and put me in a mental asylum two counties away."

How could he do that to his daughter? He should've helped her, not destroy her life; he was a disgusting man.

"While in the asylum they shaved my head during the threat of typhoid outbreaks, I endured electroshock therapy which rendered me with amnesia for a few weeks; but it also restored my naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked there befriended me, treating me like a daughter; he frequently visited me with objects hidden in his hands to test my power; I remember him giving me a small coin, I've still got it, it keeps a smile on my face when Jaspers unable to cheer me up, it reminds me that there was someone who loved me before my jazz"

She held his hand and smiled up at him, letting him know how much she loved him.

"One day I had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after me when he caught my faint scent from the asylum. The vampire bit me, taking me away and went to distract this guys James; sacrificing himself in the process, when he finally found me my blood was already fully turned, and he decided to let me live, when I woke up I temporarily forgot everything about myself, all the horrible memories, to be honest they've only surfaced a decade after it happened, but I had the vision of Jasper and everything fell into place; I found my mate and I found a family, it ended up happy so I have nothing to regret; my past life led me to my present and I wouldn't change it for the world."

She perked up, becoming more excited again, feeling as though a weight had been lifted. I felt honored to hear their stories and I was glad that they trusted me enough to tell me.

"So Bella, why don't you tell me about your attraction to my brother Edward"

* * *

**Okay so heres another chapter uploaded :) Thank you for all the reviews! There really helpful :) Hopefully your not bored or skipping over it but there will be more chapters soon :D**

**Rachel (: x**


	14. Chapter 14 Carlisle & Esme's Story

Chapter Fourteen – Carlisle and Esme's Story

What the hell was she talking about, I've been here less than a day and she was telling me how I felt? She was insane, I was the princess of Volterra I had no romantic feelings for anyone.

I sat there with a confused look on my face as Alice smirked at me, Jasper just got up chuckling, leaving us to whatever this conversation was, and as he left I decided to answer her

"I don't understand what you mean" she laughed at me, making me even more clueless, what did she want me to say, that I liked her brother; the man hasn't spoken a word to me since I met him, he ran off and left; so much for the gentlemen theory.

I could still see his eyes in my mind, those golden pupils staring into my soul, I knew he was dying of Spanish influenza, but I wanted to hear him telling me his story, about how the change felt for him; how he still remembered everything about his past life.

I heard a cough that brought me back to reality, I saw Alice's smiling smugly at me; I shook my head, not meeting her stare "you were thinking about Edward weren't you?" damn psychic, she was going to be trouble; I already felt it in my bones.

"No Alice, I was thinking of everyone, about finding out their stories and trying to understand their life; it's always fascinated me to find out how other people lived during different generations"

She jumped up and grabbed my hand, skipping along to the lounge where Carlisle was reading a book and Esme was drawing the landscape that you could see through the window.

"Bella wants to hear your stories guys, would you tell her? It would be fun!" fun was not the word I would use; informative would be a better word, but I didn't correct her; I knew she would end up winning the argument.

Carlisle put his book away and smiled warmly at me, "of course Bella, please take a seat, this may take some time" he must've been very old if he had a lot of things to tell me, I wonder how his life started; he sat up and waited for me to get comfy and then he started telling me about his life.

"I was born in 1640; London, England, I was the son of an Anglican pastor, when I was born It was during a time of religious and political upheaval. My mother died giving birth to me, and my father never recovered from it, he got the other pastors and led them to hunt werewolves, witches and vampires; claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin" he chuckled as he spoke, he must've gotten past the feeling of upset, realising that with time the heart heals.

"Many a time, however these groups would end up killing innocent citizens and as my father aged he made me take over the raids, I was less at ease about killing as my father was, but I was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. I led the hunt after them and in the chaos that ensued I was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire, I knew what my father would do so I hid myself in a potato cellar for my painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire."

He didn't seemed fazed at all, he didn't seem to remember much of the pain as it was so long ago, but thinking about it now made him look up in wonder, probably thinking about why he never spoke of it.

"I was repelled and horrified by what I had become, I tried various ways of killing myself including starvation, drowning and jumping off cliffs, but I was so desperate for blood that I hid in a cave in a forest and attacked on a herd of passing deer; I soon found out that I could survive off animal blood and I considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human."

So he's never touched a drop of human blood? Wow, that's something I've never heard off; he was such a role model to other vampires, I wanted to share this diet and I knew I'd need his help.

"I soon found a new life in this fact and over the course of about two centuries I was able to perfect my ability to resist the bloodlust caused by the scent of human blood. During these two centuries I studied at night and as a result of this I was able to become a doctor. The first vampire I ever met after my transformation was a man name Alistair, who completely shunned company, but because I had been lonely for centuries, I managed to make Alistair respond a little bit before we parted ways on odd terms.

He became a doctor! That couldn't have been possible, no one has ever lost their bloodlust for humans, I seen how vampires react to a small cut on someone's hand, how they would pounce on their prey and suck them dry; he was one of a kind.

"I was studying in Italy when I stumbled across the Volturi , the dominant vampire coven that obviously led by three vampires; Aro, Marcus, and Caius." I rolled my eyes, thinking about the amount of time they've reined Volterra; they had been so powerful; but they were ten times better now than they were then.

"They were much more educated and refined than those living in the sewers of London, but still lived on human blood. While they attempted to convert me to my natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful. After living with the Volturi for 2 decades, I moved on to the New World, where I became a doctor and used my skills to help people."

I smiled widely at him, wanting to keep listening and hearing about everything that happened him; even hearing about the Volturi from centuries ago was making me eager to learn more, but he stopped speaking and looked towards Esme, she walked over and sat next to him, kissing him once and then smiling towards me, was his story including Esme now or was she telling me her story?

"I was born in 1895; I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where I had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, my playful, mischievous nature often got me into trouble. I met Dr. Carlisle Cullen for the first time when I was 16 years old, after falling out of a tree and breaking my leg.

She looked to Carlisle and winked, so she already met him before the change, how romantic, it must've been hard for Carlisle to leave his mate, but she would've been clueless as a human, at least until she grew accustomed to his life.

"He moved out of town not long after that, but I never forgot the kind doctor with whom I had gotten along so well. Initially wanting to move west to become a school teacher, I was pressured by my parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please my parents, I married Charles Evenson, but I soon realized my husband was an abusive man. My family urged me to keep quiet about the abuse, and I had no choice but to endure it. Much to my relief, my husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving me some peace."

She spoke of this Charles with disgust, knowing that she had to live with all of that abuse made me shudder with fear; how did she cope with the pain, I still felt sore from when Felix held me too tight, but being attacked with such venom was truly terrifying.

"I enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but Charles returned in 1919, the abuse returning with him. Sometime after his return, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting my child to grow up in such a dangerous home, I ran away to her cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found my whereabouts, I ran away again, this time to Ashland and posed as a war widow."

The story was starting to build with excitement; she had suffered so much already; how did she still find the time to have strength while being pregnant with his child?

"In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling my childhood dream. My child was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever 2 days later. I was devastated. After my baby's death, I felt that I no longer had any reason to live, and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff."

I saw the tears forming in her eyes while Carlisle kissed her hand and squeezing it gently for support.

"When I was found, my condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive me, I was immediately brought to the morgue, although my heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time, and recognized me as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated 10 years earlier. I regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but I was happy to see Carlisle again. In order to save my life, Carlisle decided to change me into a vampire."

He wanted to save her from herself, he wanted her to be happy with him; to feel alive again, and he was truly a great man.

"When I first woke up from my transformation, Carlisle explained what happened and that he turned me into a vampire in order to save my life. To his surprise, I was not upset with his act and I easily accepted my new life. Carlisle and I immediately fell in love and got married. The real challenge for me was the blood lust, and I lost control of my thirst a few times."

She chuckled as she remembered Carlisle supporting her through the rough times, how she was finally finding a place where she belonged

"In time, Rosalie and Emmett were transformed by Carlisle as well, and Alice and Jasper joined the family, becoming my surrogate children alongside Edward, though I have a special place in my heart for Edward because he was the first of my adoptive children, that's why I'm so worried about him being alone, I want him to feel so much love and happiness."

I was truly moved by their stories, feeling the tears roll down my face in happiness, sadness and joy; knowing they all ended up in a happy place.

She kissed Carlisle's cheek and took my hand as I stood up to face her kindly, "let's heat your dinner up sweetheart, I'm sure you're starving" and on queue my stomach growled violently, I didn't even feel hungry until she mentioned it; I was already loving my first day here, learning so much from all of them.

Now all I had to do was ask the others about their amazing lives, hoping that they trust me with their closest memories; even if I had to prove it to them by telling them my own story which wouldnt be anything compared to theirs.

**So heres another Chapter to my story :) Its all about Carlisle and Esme; hope you like these little chapters about their lives; i thought it would be an interesting thing to bring to the story.**

**Keep reviewing :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**Rachel (: x**


	15. Chapter 15 Call Back Home

Chapter Fifteen – Call back Home

The rest of the night was fun, most of the time I was sitting with Alice and Jasper, talking about my life at the Volturi.

We were sitting outside and watching the stars as they twinkled in the sky "So Bella, what's it like being in Volterra?"

It was the one question no one seemed to ask me, you'd think over the years people would ask, probably feeling curious about what my answer would be, but all they did was answer it for me, telling me how I should've felt honoured or how important I must've felt; in all honestly they were idiots; complete and utter morons; no one knew how I felt, they'd be in for a shock.

"I'm surprised that you asked me that, most people stay away from that question, not wanting to upset the leaders with my answer if it was at all bad" which was true; I've loved for someone to ask me this but now that Alice has; I didn't know what to say, too many emotions ran through my mind, happiness, annoyance, sadness in a way; but never honoured.

"I guess, out of all the emotions I feel sadness would be the strongest, the feeling that I would forever be stuck in the castle; only leaving when Volterra became too dangerous or if there was a threat outside the castle walls; I'd never have the chance to feel the sun hitting my face on a summers day, causing me to break out in millions of sparkling lights or feel the wind in my face as I ran through the trees even looking at the stars in such a place that was truly beautiful."

I looked down to the ground, imagining how boring my life would be; how I would unlikely ever find my mate; being stuck alone for the rest of eternity; basically it sucked.

Alice sat there for a minute saying nothing; probably not knowing what to say to my response; she then whispered as if thinking aloud "Wow that sounds awful, so you'll never be able to take breaks and just have time to yourself?"

I shook my head, I knew I'd always be stuck in the castle, barking out orders or deciding the fates of other vampires; I'd be too busy to do anything, even when I'm turned I'll be doing so much training and war strategies that I'll not even be able to breathe.

"I guess I'm lucky and unlucky all at the same time, no one thinks to ask me what I actually want, they all assume I can't wait to become queen; which I am excited about don't get me wrong, but... I still want to have a life as well, they told me that children weren't an option, that I could have one as a pet, which disgusted me even more; I would never bring a child to that place, knowing what I've seen and how it's affected me."

I shuddered at the thought of all the things I'd seen when I was just a child; how most of them (at one point) tried killing me for my blood if I had a scraped knee or a nose bleed; I always had to be aware of my surroundings; to make sure I never caused myself harm in case I'd be drained of all blood.

Jasper left as Alice and I kept talking, leaving us to be alone and just have time to connect. Alice was someone who just brought you to life, she made you feel wanted and happier; I was thanking my lucky stars that Aro chose here for my living arrangements, knowing Alice was here made me sigh with relief; I had a new friend who I would love to keep in touch with even Jasper, Esme and Carlisle as well; they were good people and I had good judgement.

Esme came out and smiled as Alice and I sat there huddled together, laughing quietly at whatever was being said at the time; she walked over and sat with us, putting her hand onto mine "Come on dear, you look exhausted; let's get you some sleep, Alice can steal you back tomorrow" Alice pouted and I couldn't help but laugh; she was right, I was exhausted; but I didn't want to stop talking to Alice; I got up anyway and headed to my room to catch up on sleep that was much needed.

The sun rose and the rain poured; the birds started chirping and singing outside; making my eyes flutter and open; as if they were my natural alarm clock.

As I watched the rain hitting the windows violently, I'd realised that I've never seen it so powerful; it was enchanting, I jumped out of bed and ran to my suitcases that still needed to be unpacked I might add, but I grabbed whatever came out first and didn't recognize the clothes; did Aro allow Heidi to buy me a whole new wardrobe?

I just shrugged it off, I'll have to call Aro later and let him know how I'm getting on; I put the jeans I had on yesterday and changed into a Black Cosmic Cross Print Tank Top and Black Studded Mesh Strap Heels, I tied my hair up and left some loose curls, making it feel more natural.

As I headed to the kitchen I noticed the house was totally silent; I looked around and no one was here, where was everyone? I could suddenly smell the fresh coffee swimming around the house and a touch of cinnamon floating around my body, I smiled widely and found where it was hidden, grabbing a mug with one of the cinnamon buns beside it while sitting down and waiting for someone to appear.

I heard footsteps coming closer and more frequent as I finished the muffin, I heard a small chuckle from behind me "Oh Bella you're up, I see you found Esme's homemade muffins" I spun in my chair and saw Carlisle walking in at human speed; it must be something he's adapted to over the decades, I wonder if he still knew how to run fast; but maybe he left that for hunting.

Did he say that Esme made these? They were amazing; how could she cook without tasting the food, did she simply guess if they tasted nice? If so, then she had done an excellent job.

I gave him a warm smile and looked around me "Morning Carlisle, where is everybody?" he looked around innocently as if he was thinking of an excuse and then sat down next to me, watching me as if I was going to disappear.

He shrugged and gave me a small smile to indicate he heard me before he answered.

"Alice and Jasper went hunting for a few hours while Rosalie and Emmett are in the garage working on some cars and Esme's away to buy more food for the house."

Well I knew by Jaspers eyes that he needed to hunt so I'm guessing Alice wanted to go with him; I knew the whole mate thing meant you'd missed them terribly; but Esme was buying some food for the house? She was so caring; I could've bought my own food, she didn't have to waste her money, but I for some reason I felt as though she wouldn't accept my offer.

I noticed when he spoke about everyone that he didn't mention Edward; I hadn't seen him since yesterday afternoon, where was he? Did he just decide to have a longer hunt than the others or did he just feel the need to escape for a while; I wanted to talk to him about the other day; I wanted to see him and look at those eyes; there was something different about him, he wasn't the same as the others... he was special.

I decided to ask, I mean; what hard could it do? "How come Edward isn't here?" as predicted the smile that was once on his face faded completely; he looked as though one of his children was missing, running away from his family; he just shook his head and went back to smiling, trying to pretend that he didn't feel sad about this Edward being gone; but it still didn't meet his eyes.

"He's decided to visit the Denali's for a while, he'll be gone for a few days, and he needed a break from everything"

I felt a pang of hurt when he told me this, did I repel him that much that he felt the need to leave his family? He didn't even let me have a chance to apologize for my behavior, instead he just leaves rather than fixing the situation; what happened to the expectations I had from listening to the Denali's? I knew something wasn't right; but I knew Esme and Tanya were wrong; he wasn't a gentleman at all, just a hot headed male who needed all the attention to be shining on him.

I simply nodded, not having anything more to say; I would just have to ignore Edward being gone and ignore him when he got back, Tanya didn't belong with someone like that; in fact, no one did.

Carlisle checked his watch and sighed, jumping up and looking as if he was sorry "I have to go to work Bella, but make yourself at home; if you need anything just ask Emmett or Rose, or even just wait for Esme; she'll be back any time soon." He kissed my hand and walked away, heading to another day at the hospital.

I decided I wanted to go for a walk; I doubted that I'd need an escort, I mean really; how dangerous could Forks be?

I opened the door to see it was still raining; what a pity, I run upstairs swiftly and grab the coat that was closest to me, changing my heels to a pair of JuJu Black Quilted Rain Boots which were a present from Demetri, he knew about the rain here and thought it would be used appropriately; he was always such a kidder, I frowned slightly as I sat for a minute thinking about Heidi, Felix and Demetri; I already missed them all, I just wanted them to come visit and give me the biggest hug they could (without killing me of course).

I went downstairs and took the phone, dialling the number they made me memorize in case of an emergency.

The phone rang once until someone quickly picked up _"Demetri here" _he sounded so serious, but nonetheless I smiled, typical; they give me the number of Demetri, I felt butterflies in my stomach as I heard his voice, I missed him talking to me every day, asking how I was, if I needed anything.

"_Demetri, its Bella, I rang to see how everyone is"_ I heard him sigh with relief, did that mean this number was only for life threatening emergencies_? "Bella don't scare me like that again; I thought you were in danger"_ I chuckled, he seemed so worried about me, I rolled my eyes

"_Well it's the only number I had and I wanted to talk with you, I miss you"_ the line went silent for a moment, I couldn't even hear him breathe; was he angry with me?

"_I miss you too Bella, it's not the same without you; this is going to a long year"_ so he did miss me, I felt so happy hearing that from him; he was my rock, the one person I could rely on the most besides the leaders and Heidi.

"_I know, but think of it as a break from being ordered around by me" I heard him burst out laughing, the first time in many years; it was nice. "It's more like torture; how are you settling in?"_ my heart skipped a beat, I didn't even realise I was holding in my breath until I felt dizzy.

"_I'm settling in well, a few attitudes but I knew that would happen; one of them is more annoying than the others"_ I started thinking about Edward and how frustrated I was with him; it's not like he really did anything wrong, but I needed to make things right.

"_Who's annoying you princess, I'll alert Aro and come straight down there"_ was he being serious? Edward was annoying yes, but not annoying enough to be disposed off, it sounded like he wanted a reason to just come here to see me and I smiled at the thought.

"_No Demetri, that won't be necessary, I just wanted to hear your voice; how's the witch hunt?"_ he chuckled lightly, his voice seeming more cheerful

"_There's nothing wrong sweetheart, just stay safe alright? I have to go, Aro is having yet another meeting, there's a phone in your suitcase, next time text before you call so I know nothing bad has happened, I don't want another heart attack"_

Even though he couldn't see me, I still blushed, laughing at his joke about Aro; I loved how he cared so much, I always had strong feelings for Demetri and him showing so much worry was making me feel better, plus the whole over-protective side of him was definitely making him more attractive to me.

"_Okay, will do – take care Demetri"_ I took a breath as he said goodbye; I hung up and set the phone down, god knows how much that call would be on their phone bill; I forgot I was calling Italy.

I sat down and wiped the tears from my face angrily; somehow I was crying with loneliness, I was glad of the freedom but I was sad at the lack of contact I had with my friends back home, I needed their advice, their conversations I just needed a plain old cuddle that meant everything to me.

I just felt as though I was drained from everything; where was Jasper when you needed him.

* * *

**Sorry for the late uploads! Family problems, physiotherapy and writing don't mix well! Heres another chapter and i'll upload another in a few hours :) **

**Keep Reviewing! **

**Rachel (: x**


	16. Chapter 16 La tua cantante

Chapter Sixteen – La tua cantante

I slowly got up from the chair looked outside; I was no longer in the mood to do anything that required energy of any kind.

The rain bore on endlessly, pounding on the rooftops and turning the driveway and the road below into miniature lakes of dull, muddy water. Dark gray clouds covered the sky, only letting a few rays of feeble sun slip past the barrier; the repetitive sound of raindrops beating on the windows, blending in with the occasional whoosh of the breeze through the treetops.

I soon seen a car pulling into the drive, I watched as Esme got out of the car and grabbing everything with her hands, before I could even blink I could hear the rustling in the kitchen; I'd never get used to the speed.

I walked towards her slowly but as I entered the room I heard her singing a beautiful song; it sounded so familiar, the lyrics at least, it was from one of my favorite movies; The Bodyguard, I suddenly remembered the name and smiled widely, it was Whitney Houston – I have nothing; a ballad that was difficult to sing without the right voice.

Esme's voice however was beyond amazing; she could definitely sing a power ballad perfectly, I stood by the door; listening to her sing for a few minutes longer and then coughed to make her jump in fright.

"Oh Bella, how did you get there so quietly, come in and join me" I laughed and walked in further while lifting a few things out of the bags and helping her pack them away.

She must've sensed something from my body language because she stopped me and sat me down.

"What's wrong Bella? You seem down" what was I going to say, that I missed Volterra; I didn't really to be honest but I missed the guards; the people who mattered to me the most, the only family I've ever known.

"I don't know Esme, I guess after my call with Demetri; I just feel as though something is missing, I sound stupid don't I?" she put her hand on my shoulder and pulled me into a gentle hug; trying to comfort me.

"No you don't sound stupid, you sound like everyone else who has felt homesick" but that's not what was bothering me, I could gladly leave Volterra for decades if I wanted, I just felt that something was missing in my life; I missed my friends and adoptive family but I wanted more… I needed more.

I let go of Esme and gave her a small smile to show she helped a bit; I walked over to the cupboards so I could bake something, and I needed something to keep my mind at bay

"I'll be in the study sweetheart, let me know if you need anything" Esme left so I could be alone, I didn't even know where the study was; she had shown me yesterday but I was tired and didn't pay attention, I'll get the hang of it eventually.

After an hour or so I finished baking some fresh brownies; they smelt delicious and I quickly tucked in, eating the comfort food I loved.

The dishes were done and everything was set back to its rightful place; so I decided to explore, I was curious to see the cars they had in the garage; I was always a fan of cars; after reading every book in the castle they soon gave me whatever they could get; which also meant books about mechanical engineering, baking, dancing and singing; they were interesting enough so I learnt quite a bit.

I heard voices coming from the doors I was heading towards; I knew it was Rosalie and Emmett; I put my ear to the door and listened carefully as they spoke.

"Em, why is she here, they wouldn't tell us anything and expect us to be okay with it? I don't think so, I bet she knows; we're in danger." This didn't surprise me; I knew she'd never believe me, even if Jasper told her I was speaking the truth.

"Rosie baby she seems clueless, even Jazz felt her emotions; she was telling the truth, she doesn't know anything" I heard her pacing the room, knocking a few things down in anger.

"She's drove one of us away already, who says there won't be another!" this time she spoke with more fury seeping through, was she talking about Edward leaving? I didn't mean to make him leave, he chose to of his own free will.

"No she didn't, Edwards just a pussy; she isn't intentionally doing anything wrong, you know what he's like; major drama queen, let him stew for a few days and he'll be back; Alice seen him coming back."

He's coming back, questions started flooding my mind wanting to know what date he would be back at, what time, would I be awake to see him, was he going to be happy when he got back, was he going to let me talk to him and explain myself; I felt relief wash over my body, but why? Why was I so excited that Edward was coming back? He hasn't even spoken to me before, I literally knew nothing about him, but the thought of seeing him again pleased me.

"I won't let her destroy our family Em, I can't lose you all" I heard her voice crack at the final words, she felt so strongly about her family; I didn't want to harm any of them; why couldn't she understand that?

I opened the doors and knocked, not that it made much difference but I guess I still had a few manners up my sleeve.

They spun around, Rosalie looked furious why Emmett looked sympathetic "I'm sorry that you feel that way Rosalie, I truly do; I mean no harm to you or your family, your family have been nothing but nice to me and I'm grateful; do you not get how happy I am to be here, to finally be free of the stress of becoming queen; most people would be thrilled but I dread the thought; the thought that I may never leave the castle again, to never find my mate, to never live a normal life; they banned me from having kids, human friends, EVERYTHING; why can't you believe me, I have no reason to lie"

As I spoke the tears began to fall; fear and emotion was something we weren't supposed to show to others; I was already failing and I hadn't even turned; I was an idiotic and sensitive human who was weak and useless.

Emmett walked past Rosalie and hugged me firmly, then letting go but keeping his arm around my shoulder, Rosalie looked mystified, still doubting whether she should trust me or not.

"Babe come on, look at her; does it look like she's lying?" her face softened, but only the tiniest amount, she walked over to me, staring me in the eyes

"Promise me my family won't be in danger" I stared straight back, the funny thing about all of this is that I didn't know, they didn't tell me anything about what was happening so I couldn't promise a thing.

"If I could, I would; but I know nothing of what the Volturi are planning, they knew I didn't need to know until I was queen, I'm sorry but I do promise you that I won't cause anything danger, I cannot promise that the Volturi won't"

We stood there, frozen for what felt like hours; but merely minutes, Emmett coughed and Rosalie glanced to him then looking back to me, she sighed and held out her hand for me to shake, I welcomed it and smiled.

"I believe you, but if anything happens to my family I'm holding you responsible" she smirked and then flipped her hair from her face; "Rosalie I wouldn't have it any other way."

Soon she directed me to the cars, showing me each one as if they were her children;

"we all have our own sports cars and day to day cars; we keep the most expensive cars hidden from view; this sexy one is mine, it's a red Honda S3000, next to it is Emmett's Lotus Evora SLotus Evora SLotus Evora S" I watched as the cars glistened under the garage lights, looking shiny and new; they were so sleek and elegant, I was envious.

"The black one is Esme's, it's a Chevrolet Camero, it's one of the family favourites; this baby is Jaspers, the Bugati Veyron followed by Alice's Porsche 911bugati veyron Chevrolet Camaro Chevrolet CamaroChevrolet CamaroChevrolet Camaro" somehow I knew this would be Alice's car; it was the brightest colour of them all; yellow, it was even one of the smaller cars.

"The final car is Edwards; his pride and joy, the **Aston Martin** Carbon Black DBS and V12 VantageAston Martin Carbon Black DBS and V12 Vantage" my eyes went wide as soon as I laid eyes on it; it was breath taking, like something you would see in James Bond movies; it was basically my favourite one out of all of them.

I looked to Rosalie who was wiping a smudge off the bonnet "Rosalie, why did he leave? You're the only one who will probably answer me truthfully" she didn't look at me as I spoke; just thinking for a moment, wondering whether she should tell me.

She turned to face me, crossing her arms and her eyes softening "Bella, I'll be honest with you; yes he did leave because of you" I knew it, I knew it was because of me; why didn't they just tell me that in the first place, I wouldn't have been so consumed with the thought of me pushing him away.

"But not because of your little attitude, he left because of your blood" I looked at her with confusion, my blood? Everyone I've ever know has been able to resist my blood unless it was out in the open; I wasn't bleeding or anything, so why would he feel the need to leave?

"You're his La tua cantante which you already know is an Italian expression for a human whose blood particularly appeals to a certain vampire in an extreme sense. The smell of each human is different, and certain humans can smell more appetizing than is usual to vampires. The more appealing any human's scent and taste is to a vampire, the more difficult it will be for that vampire to leave the human alive."

I already knew what she was talking about; but wasn't I James singer? Edward didn't even pounce at me to taste my blood, not once; how did he have the self control after my scent had just came into contact with him? She ignored the funny looks I was giving her; not believing a single word she said about me being Edward's singer but she carried on anyway.

"You're his own personal brand of heroin, and he wanted to leave before he could hurt you; he has always felt guilty about the death of humans, and he didn't want another added to his list; you frustrate him because he can't hear your thoughts, that's why he was staring at you so much... he was concentrating."

He couldn't read my mind? This made me smile; Aro couldn't read my mind either which meant it must be something to do with the power I would have as a vampire; it meant I could think of anything I wanted without him knowing, all the thoughts I had of him, all the bad memories that were to be kept far away from anyone, he couldn't access any of it.

Which meant that I had some sort of power over him, something that he couldn't control; I just needed to find out why I felt this magnetic pull towards him.

I needed to speak with Carlisle.

* * *

**Heres another chapter :) Decided to upload it along with the other chapter and then upload another later :)**

**Thanks for the feedback and working on the reviews to see how i can change the story :)**

**Keep Reviewing!**

**Rachel (: x**


	17. Chapter 17 My Mate?

Chapter Seventeen – My Mate?

I sat with Rosalie and Emmett in the garage, discussing different cars and how she got into this hobby; I knew she was still guarded with me so I didn't push her to tell me anything, I wanted her to feel like she could trust me enough to tell me without me asking.

Rosalie seemed to perk up after our chat, she was still telling me about how she thought I could annoy Edward for her; tease him and make him suffer for all the annoying things he done to her; apparently she had a different view of Edward; describing him as a moody soul who was lonely, she agreed he was a gentlemen in some respects; but other than that they knew it was only because he hadn't found his mate.

I felt sorry for him; being stuck in a house full of people who were obviously in love, who kissed every chance they could, showing their love openly as though it was able to roam free; no wonder he was moody, I guess I had more in common with him than I thought, I was always stuck watching guards holding their mates in the corridors, showing them love and affection.

Alice skipped in and smiled at Rosalie and I talking, she sat next to me while Emmett escaped, wanting to play videogames with Jasper.

"So I see you too are friends now" Rosalie and I both burst out laughing, I don't think it was friendship but it was close enough. I hoped we would become friends, but it wouldn't happen for a few more weeks at least.

"So Alice, why do _you_ think Edward left" I rolled my eyes, I knew what she was doing; she was trying to prove that everyone thought that I was his singer; it's just a ridiculous thought.

"He left because he's in denial" I looked at Alice as if she grew two heads, what on earth was she talking about, in denial? Why would he be in denial, about wanting my blood?

"Why would he be in denial Alice, he has no reason to be" she raised her eyebrow and smirked, Rosalie chuckled as I sat there motionless, waiting for her answer.

"You're so silly Bella, he's in denial because he hasn't realised that your his mate" she did not just say that, how on earth did she come to that conclusion, did she see it in a vision of some kind, did she just want to lie so he could finally have someone to be with. It was impossible; he couldn't be my mate, and that's final!

I jumped up, refusing to hear anymore of her lies; as I left the room I heard her calling my name, she quickly caught up with me but I didn't look at her, Rosalie yelled at Emmett to grab me and he suddenly appeared in front of me, carrying me to the lounge.

I was kicking and screaming for him to let go, he seems to forget that I was the Princess of Volterra; one phone call and they could all be dead!

He set me down on the sofa while Alice and Rosalie sat by my side, making sure I couldn't get up and leave. Carlisle and Esme came in and looked at what was happening; Carlisle shook his head why Esme whispered "oh dear" and then sat down in front of us, waiting for an explanation

"Alice, Rosalie, Let. Me. Go" I spoke each word with emphasis, making sure they knew I was serious; Rosalie scoffed and Alice ignored me completely. I sighed loudly, closing my eyes and trying to block them all out; I didn't want to hear what they had to say.

Carlisle sighed and leant forward, looking directly at Alice so she began to explain "all I said to Bella was about why Edward left; he was in denial about her being his mate" everyone gasped at her admission, everyone except for Rosalie and me.

It was Esme's turn to speak; she looked so stunned "Alice why would you say something like that?" Alice smiled widely and squealed loudly, causing me to cringe at the sound

"I've seen it happening! I've seen their first kiss, their first date even the first time they say they love each other! They ARE mates and I don't care what any of you say" she crossed her arms, getting angry towards the end of her words;

She seen a vision of Edward and I together, falling in love and being together; she was insane, her visions were inaccurate, they were sometimes wrong or missing important details; they were about choice which meant they weren't set in stone.

Everyone sat there quiet, taking in what Alice said; Emmett and Jasper were standing looking shocked, while Rosalie looked emotionless; I looked at Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed and he looked absolutely bewildered; I saw how Esme's face lit up at the thought of Edward finding true love but I couldn't lie to her, I couldn't be his one and only; it wasn't going to happen.

"You're lying Alice, I don't believe you and never will so can I leave now?" their heads all spun to me, looking shocked at my outburst. She shook her head, smiling at me like I wasn't seeing the bigger picture.

"You've thought of him today haven't you? You've asked about him, been thinking about why he left and how you can try to talk to him when he gets here, trying to determine his feelings, hoping he would be pleased to see you."

How did she know that? Yes she was psychic but not in a way that determines your thoughts, just your choices for the future. She couldn't have known; why was she doing this; it would make things more awkward when Edward came back.

What would he say when Alice told him this, or has she already, is that why he ran to Alaska, somewhere that's far away, somewhere he could escape my presence.

I shook my head, trying to stop my thoughts going back to Edward; but it wasn't working. I look at Alice who was looking smug, as the others just smiled knowingly.

"Firstly I'm right and secondly you were thinking of him again weren't you!" my eyes went wide as I blurted a loud NO! Before I blushed a deep shade of red

"When you find your mate, then all you can think about is that one person, you're consumed with worry and feel emotionally confused and hurt that they're gone."

She was lying, she was trying to make me think irrationally; I don't believe her one bit, I would never believe her. I try to get up but they stopped me; I was so frustrated my tears fell angrily, I didn't even know why I was crying; I just wanted to go up to my room and forget about all of this.

"Let me leave" I whispered angrily while they all sat there looking worried, why didn't they just let me go!

Esme came over and kneeled in front of my, wiping the tears from my cheek "Bella, don't cry, we didn't mean to upset you, but if what Alice's says is true about what you're thinking... then it makes sense"

So she believed Alice as well? Perfect! Just what I needed, another person to pick her side.

All I could do was shake my head frantically, not wanting to cave and consider what they were saying "No, it isn't true; now I order you to let go" I was being a complete bitch bringing up the 'order' word but I didn't care; I hated feeling restrained and out of control.

They finally let go and I stormed to my room, slamming the door shut; I ran to my bed and jumped underneath the covers, looking out the window as I watched the night sky; the stars seem more striking than ever tonight; they sparkle and shine with such intensity it almost blinds you. It seems to me like the night sky is made of velvet; wrapping around the stars, holding them suspended along with the moon. The stars appear to be so far away yet it feels like I could just stretch my arm up and grab them and pull them down to earth.

I sighed as I lay there, trying to forget what happened a few moments ago; telling me something so shocking and life changing was cruel; especially if it was true (which I don't think it is) but still, If he was my mate, then it wouldn't matter, the Volturi would either kill him or force him to join us.

How could I force someone to do that, to pack up their things and leave their coven that they were with for decades, maybe even centuries? That would hurt him and the Cullen's; why was I even thinking about this; it was preposterous, Edward was NOT my mate.

I closed my eyes and thought of my life back in Volterra, with Demetri and Heidi laughing at me falling or smiling at how close we were; I felt like I really needed to talk to Heidi; I want her to tell me what to do, but if I told her I knew Aro would appear and move me to somewhere else, making sure I'd never see him and I didn't want that.

I felt so confused; my head continuously spoke to me through the night, not letting me sleep at all. I was exhausted; mentally and physically, I kept chanting in my head 'sleep' but I always heard the same response 'no'

I sat up, running my hand through my hair and sighing deeply, it was three in the morning and I was still awake? All I had to do was wait for a few days until Edward got back, explaining to his family about how it wasn't true, that he didn't love me and that I wasn't his mate.

A few more days, that wouldn't be so bad, I could do this; I could wait.

* * *

**So heres another chapter :) Thank you for all the great reviews :D Keep reading because theres more! 3**

**Rachel (: x**


	18. Chapter 18 He's back and theres trouble

Chapter Eighteen – He's back and there's trouble

I'm not going to lie, it's been painfully hard, waiting for Edward to get back and to tell everyone once and for all that we weren't together; when I thought about it always felt pangs of pain, but doesn't everyone feel that when they get rejected, I guess I was feeling it early.

It's been a week already, I had to sit there and listen to Alice as she told me about Edward being my true love and that I shouldn't be taking this lightly, Rosalie just sat there smirking and looking pleased with herself; knowing she caused all of this drama, I think she enjoyed the thought of Edward being with his mate, but I think she also like to see me so frustrated as well.

Unfortunately I didn't realise I came to the Cullen's when it was the start of the summer, when I got here a week ago it was there last day until they became 'seniors' so I was stuck with them 24/7 unless they snuck away while I slept so they could hunt.

As the day unfolded I simply learnt to ignore Alice, she always wanted me to go shopping or to do something fun with her, but I knew it would end up a ploy to trick me and today was no different; I sat on the sofa trying to read a classic book; Wuthering heights

"Please Bella! I need to go shopping; it would be something to add to your list of things to do, please, please, PLEASE!" this girl wouldn't give up; she was too hyper and too persistent to accept my 'no' as a good enough answer.

I slammed my book on the table and grabbed my coat that Alice set beside me, probably knowing I'd cave "just take me bloody shopping Alice" she screamed with excitement and took me by the hand and dragged me to the garage

She skipped over to her Porsche and opened my side of the door as I got in "this is going to be so much fun Bella! I can buy you a whole new wardrobe" I was starting to regret giving in, was she going to torture me with hours of changing clothes, to buy things I probably didn't need.

"Don't even think of trying to escape, I will drag you back and take you shopping; I always win" I rolled my eyes, of course she did, she always knew the outcome and how to change it... stupid pixie.

When we got to the mall I stood there stunned at the size of this place, I've never seen anything like it. It was crowded by hundreds of people, rushing to buy something or just hanging out with their friends.

She dragged me into so many shops that were covered in clothes that were overpriced, Alice seriously considered buying me a dress that cost over 900 dollars, saying it was worth the price; I could've donated that to charity instead!

We spent hours at this mall and I was starting to feel drowsy from being on my feet all day; I was feeling dizzy and she quickly past me a drink called Red bull; I tasted it and it was so sweet and full of sugar; it would help with the dizziness but I didn't like how it savoured on my tongue.

"You look exhausted, why don't we head back so you can rest" I smiled widely; finally I get to go back and sleep! I basically ran to the car, trying to get there fast so I could close my eyes for the drive home.

As I closed my eyes my mind was now covered in the look of golden eyes, staring straight into my soul, it made me feel so calm and relaxed; the eyes started to slowly move away, showing me more of the vampires face; I suddenly saw the copper hair and knew immediately who it was; Edward.

I gasped and woke up with a fright as Alice looked at me worriedly, "Bella are you alright, we're home now, I'll get Jasper to bring your things to your room" I nodded, feeling more drained after my short sleep than I was before; how could something you need make you feel worse? She lifted me into her arms as if I was the weight of a feather; it probably looked comical as a petite young woman was carrying someone slightly taller in her arms with such ease and within a matter of seconds I was lying in bed, watching briefly as Alice left; letting the darkness take over.

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from downstairs, waking me up with panic, I looked around the room to find it empty, but then I heard something smash and I ran to the door quickly, opening it and rushing to the top of the stairs, looking down at the darkness that covered the corridor.

What was happening? Was someone here, causing a problem or who was creating danger? I slowly went down the stairs, hoping not to make a single sound as I walked, I even held my breath for as long as I could so I wouldn't make any noise.

I heard hushed whispers; sounding like they were trying to shout, but not loud enough for me to wake up; they failed epically.

Rosalie's voice became more prominent that the others who were shouting at someone in the house "Edward you can't go up there! You'll scare the crap out of her and I don't want you hurting her" wait Edwards back, he's come back home? I felt joy coursing through my veins; he was here, he could tell them!

I heard low growling as I stepped down further, wanting a better look at the scene unfolding, I could faintly see shadows, moving around quickly "I need to see her Rose, I have to be with her!" I stood frozen on the spot; why did he have to be with me? Did he want to talk about everything and become friends; did he want to help his family by being more supportive?

I soon felt Alice beside me, putting her finger to her mouth as in telling me to be quiet; how did she know I was here? Of course, she was psychic; I was getting worried, what was happening?

"Dude calm the fuck down! She'll be awake in a few hours, leave her to rest" I heard Emmett yelling at Edward; his voice was loud and stern, as if scolding a young child. Another smash came from the room, I cringed back and Alice held my hand, squeezing tightly letting me know it would be alright.

I mouthed to her 'what's going on?' she shook her head and pointed for me to go upstairs, she lifted me up once again and raced to my room, closing the door without a sound.

She sat on my bed and watched as I paced the room "I wouldn't do that if I were you, he'll hear you" I glared at Alice; she was worried that he might hear me? That was the LEAST of my worries.

"What the hell is going on Alice? You're brothers going crazy and I want to know why" I whisper-shouted, I didn't need anyone coming up here and stopping her from telling me what that was down there.

She smirked and crossed her arms; she looked amused by this whole thing, "well, Edwards came to his senses; he wants to see you." He wanted to see me; I wanted her to tell me WHY! Why wasn't she getting this?

"Why Alice, why does he want to see me" she rolled her eyes, laughing quietly as possible "why don't we go downstairs to find out?" did she already know my decision from her stupid visions; was I going to end up getting down there and him attacking me, or telling me that this was all a joke.

"Fine, let's go" she smiled from ear to ear, bouncing up and down as we went to see the others; I was feeling nervous about seeing him, wondering what would happen or what I would see, but all of a sudden a bolt of confidence hit me as I entered the room;

The place was completely destroyed; the crystal vases and antiques that once brought character to the room were smashed or in the wall; the glass from the photo frames were covering the floor and Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were standing looking at Edward as Emmett and Jasper held him back.

I gasped loudly, bringing my hand up to my mouth in shock; all their heads turned and all of them were stunned at me being here, they must've thought I was still asleep; Alice in front of me, blocking me from Edward.

He growled loudly, snarling at his sister and trying to rip free from their grip; why was he acting like this? Why was he going to attack his friends, his family; I felt worried for all of them, even Edward; he looked so hurt and angry, I slowly pushed past Alice, walking towards him, seeing his face calm down the closer I got.

I was now facing him and his entire body relaxed as if he was at peace; they were still holding him tightly, making sure he couldn't touch me while the others remained frozen, and watching what I was going to do next.

I stood and looked into his eyes, the look of love and compassion coming from his entire body. I felt my heart beating faster as I continued to stare; I was getting overwhelmed; he looked pained to be so close yet not holding me, why didn't I feel like passion if we were actually mated? I felt strongly for him but not the amount that he was showing towards me.

"Edward, I'm sorry" I decided to say the one thing I've been waiting to say to him; being sorry for the way I acted last week when we met.

His eyes softened and a small smiled appeared on his lips, "Don't be sorry Bella, you have nothing to apologise for" I shook my head and backed away slightly, hearing him growl as I done so.

"I was blatantly rude to you for no reason, I was tired from the travelling and just blurted it out without thinking; I'm sorry" his eyes went wide as he realised what I was talking about; he then eventually just chuckled; it sounded soft yet mysterious, being ; something I wanted to hear over and over again.

"I deserved it, I was staring at you, making you uncomfortable; you were so beautiful; I was so angry that I couldn't read your mind... I need to know what you're thinking Bella" so that part was true, he couldn't read my mind; this pleased me, I'm glad he couldn't, I could keep a few things to myself, not revealing everything about me.

I stood there as he kept looking me up and down, smiling at me as though I was some kind of trophy. I blushed and looked away as he laughed; "you're more beautiful than I'd ever imagined Bella, now I know why the others were so open about it" were so open about what? What was he talking about, I stood there confused as the others around me looked and probably felt as awkward as I did.

"W-what are you talking about Edward?" his eyes lit up, showing me a crooked smile that spread across his face, Emmett and Jasper let him go, letting him come closer to me, cupping my face and smiling lovingly at me, feeling his hot breath on my face; what was he doing? I started feeling strange, as if I couldn't move, that my feet were glued to the floor; I stared into his eyes as he looked at me, his eyes becoming dark and black.

I gulped loudly as he looked down to my lips and then back to my eyes, I couldn't even blink as he kept watching me intently.

"Y-you need to hunt" I blurted it out without thinking; but he needed to leave before he killed me or hurt me; before Aro would find out and hurt him; I couldn't let him die because of me; I'd be devastated at the thought.

I heard everyone snigger, I actually forgot they were even there, I moved my head so I was out of his grip, making him frown, I seen the others just smiling at me as if I was an idiot; Rosalie was laughing the loudest, was I missing something? "Bella he isn't thirsty" she shook her head in amusement; trying to stop herself from laughing.

He wasn't thirsty? But that didn't explain his eyes; Aro always told me that black eyes meant thirst, that they were hungry for blood; did he lie?

Emmett went over to Rosalie and put his arm around her, giving me a cheeky grin "Bells, why don't you just take him upstairs and help a guy out" he winked and I gasped at realising what he meant.

His eyes were full of lust; they were dilated; how did I not get that? But then I reheard in my mind what Emmett thought and my eyes went wide with shock; how could he even THINK I would do something like that, my face turned red with anger, Edward tried to grab my hand but I moved quickly; this wasn't happening, we weren't in love, we weren't mated, I was not doing anything!

"How dare you say that to me, I AM NOT HIS MATE, I don't even know the guy;" I walked off to my room, getting ready to close the door when Edward stopped me... stupid vampire speed, he looked broken, as if someone was slowly killing him.

"Please Bella, don't say that; I love you more than anything in this world; I sat in Alaska talking it over with Eleazar for days, he explained everything about why I was feeling so hurt and pained by the thought of not being with you; we're meant to be together Bella, we're soul mates."

He spoke with Eleazar? That meant he spoke with Tanya, she probably hates me for doing this to her, this didn't make sense, I felt something strong for Edward but it couldn't be love; today was the first day I've spoken to him with a few words but not to the extent of getting to know him.

I pushed him, trying to move him away from me as he tried to hold me, "get out Edward, I don't want to see you... GO!" he looked distraught, trying to change my mind; but I screamed loudly, making him stunned and upset

I look straight into his eyes, making sure he understood "JUST LEAVE! I DONT WANT TO TALK TO YOU, SEE YOU OR EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU – WE ARENT MATED NOW GO!" in those words I felt my heart breaking in two, I was so infuriated, so frustrated that I spoke without thinking. He looked inconsolable; if a vampire could cry I'm sure he would be,

He backed away slowly and I slammed the door closed, leaning my back against the door and sliding down to the floor; crying silently so they wouldn't come near me, why was I so upset about telling him that? It didn't make sense, I was so confused; I needed help, you know what, I needed Demetri.

I ran to my bed, grabbing the teddy bear I brought with me, holding it tight while trying to calm myself down.

Why was I being so defensive about this, Alice was right; I did think about him ever since I seen him, I felt something towards him that I couldn't explain and I felt so happy that he was back, I needed to get to know him, find out about him; be friends with him before ANYTHING happened; I would give him a chance, but only on my terms,

I lay down in bed and drifted to sleep for a few more hours, I would talk to him tomorrow morning, and I guess I had to... for both our sakes.

**Okay, i've definitely been lazy when it comes to uploading; sorry guys! Personal issues were getting in the way; Hope your all reading, and keep reviewing please :)**

**Ready, Set, REVIEW :D (Cheesy i know)**

**Rachel (: x**


	19. Chapter 19 Rosalie & Emmett's Story

Chapter Nineteen – Rosalie & Emmett's Story

Last night was a mistake, as I woke up I regretted instantly what I said, feeling overwhelmed with guilt and pain. How could I have been so cruel to Edward; all he did was tell me he loved me and I in essence insulted him by refusing to believe it, by telling him to leave me alone because it would never happen; I was such a bitch... Aro would be so proud, but I knew I was disappointed in myself.

I got up and looked in the shopping bags, smiling at the thought of shopping with Alice; it was fun but in a tortured and annoying sort of way. I grabbed my new black rolling stones print tank, black denim shorts with side tassels and my pair of Chuck Taylor All Star Core Hi Trainer's.

I put my hair in a messy bun and then added a bit of eyeliner and lip-gloss to my over all look, I never really wore makeup but I thought it would be needed today, strange right? I sighed loudly and headed downstairs, I heard people speaking in the dining area so I walked in to find Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper sitting down talking about something, it must've been important if they were huddled together so closely; looking shocked as I came into the room closer.

"What's happened now?" they all sat up straight and looked at me with pity; I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Jasper, waiting for someone to speak.

Jasper leant forward on the table, looking directly at me "Edwards gone hunting with Alice for a few hours, just to let you waken up and calm down... but you seem calm enough" he raised his eyebrow at the last part of his sentence, shocked at the fact I was feeling so calm.

I shrugged "I want to apologize to Edward... again" Rosalie laughed, I didn't blame her; last time I said sorry we ended up fighting again, well me yelling and running off.

"Well you have a few hours to kill so how about we just sit in the lounge and relax?" I smiled at Rose's idea; I had a brainstorm about what to talk about; "Can I ask about your story's... you know about turning into a vampire?"

Emmett grinned and Rose took a minute to think about it; she smiled and nodded, she really would? I felt a smile creep on my face and I felt excited, they were the only two (besides Edward) whose stories I haven't heard.

None of us moved, we just sat for a few minutes in silence; then all of a sudden Rosalie coughs softly and begins her story.

"I was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; I had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and my father worked at a bank. My father's job helped keep our family wealthy during the Great Depression." She smiled at the thought of her family, she must've really loved them, and they must've taken good care of her until near the end.

"I was born beautiful and constantly praised for it, making me vain and self-centered. My parents took pride in my looks, which I enjoyed. I also enjoyed my father's pleasure in buying me beautiful clothes, my girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man I passed, so it obviously turned me self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike my social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, I was just happy in the knowledge that I was Rosalie Hale, and that I was very beautiful."

As she spoke I noticed that she had a pretty good life; being wealthy, provided for and looked after, how the hell did she become a vampire?

"One day, my mother had me dress up to deliver my father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of me, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to me and, after making a comment that my eyes were like violets, I began receiving them, too."

The venom as she spoke about him was evident, so I knew he'd be part of the problem; what did he do? Did he sell her out to a vampire, wanting to save himself? Or did he just leave her, causing her to result in becoming what she was?

"Our relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank; we became engaged and one week before the wedding; I visited a good friend Vera;"

Her voice perked up at this point; this Vera woman must've been a good friend, she seemed so happy to speak of her, and I couldn't help but smile as she talked about her.

"I envied her for her baby boy; at one point when Vera's husband kissed her, I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's" Emmett took her hand, kissing her gently and comforting her as the next part must've been hard for her to speak about.

"While walking home, shaken by my thoughts about my loveless relationship, I stumbled across my 'drunken' fiancée and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about my beauty, which eventually led to me being brutally gang-raped and beaten before left in the street for dead"

I felt tears falling down my face, how could he do that to her, how could he let his friends harm the girl he supposedly loved; I could never feel the pain she suffered but I just wanted to hug her, comfort her, for going through something so horrific; her face was cold, as if she didn't want to show her true emotions; but I could tell by Jaspers face that she was angry and hurt.

"I was soon found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to my dying body. He carried me to a room where he turned me into a vampire, worsening the pain I was already in." She cringed as she thought about the pain; how hard it was to get over it all.

"I awoke to the voices of the Cullen's arguing with Carlisle about him saving me; Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed me in the hopes that I could be his mate."

I suddenly felt angry at her telling me this; Carlisle was trying to set him up with ROSALIE, how could anyone compete for Edwards attention when they gave him such a beautiful woman to love? How were they not together now? I turned to see Emmett grinning at me while Jasper looked heartbroken; was I really feeling that hurt? I tried holding it in, not letting him feel my pain, it confused me too much; but I wanted to hear the rest, to know why they weren't with each other as lovers.

"I was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite my own lack of feelings for him as well. My vanity still needed feeding and I was surprised and hurt that Edward didn't seem attracted to me. Upon seeing my reflection, my unhappy mood increased with my now improved vampiric beauty. I soon avenged my death by killing Royce's friends. Having saved Royce for last, I donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men."

She smiled widely, thinking of the revenge she would finally get; I leaned in closer, wanting to hear whether she actually killed him, if she and Edward had any kind of connection before Emmett appeared.

"After killing the guards, I entered the room where I tortured Royce to death. Though I killed seven men, I was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist. After my transformation, I became a permanent member of the Cullen family. Carlisle had intended for Edward and me to be like he and Esme were, but Edward only loved me as a sister and vise versa."

I sighed with relief; not realizing I done it out loud, they all looked at me with smug looks on their faces, knowing why I was so happy and pleased that they were only like family. I blushed and shrugged, egging her to carry on; she rolled her eyes at me, chuckling lightly and then continued.

"Two years after my transformation, in 1935, I stumbled across a young man named Emmett McCarty being mauled by a bear outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee." She nudged Emmett and he winked at her, causing her to giggle at the memory.

"Emmett's features reminded me of Vera's young son Henry, and, because of this, I chose to rescue him. I resisted the urge to drink Emmett's blood and carried him over one hundred miles to Carlisle, who turned him into a vampire. Emmett and I were rarely separated after this; we found we were true soul mates and we've been together even since."

Emmett kissed her cheek as she ended the story, holding her as she sighed contently, I'm so glad that they ended up together, they loved each other so much; it was beautiful.

"I can't believe the life you've lived, its remarkable and I respect you so much more, you must feel so much love for Emmett" she looked at him and kissed him once, then twice, smirking at me.

"Well it's similar to what you will feel when you've admitted to yourself that Edward is your soul mate." Here we go again, the soul mate thing; for once I wasn't denying it; maybe it was true, maybe we were; but I don't feel the huge connection yet, I didn't feel like I couldn't live without him; we needed to get to know each other first before anything else.

Maybe it's time to change the subject; I rolled my eyes dramatically and looked at Emmett, wanting him to tell me his; he grinned and cracked his knuckles, pretending to get prepared for a big performance.

"I was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, part of a large Scotch-Irish family. I had what my parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize."

He waggled his eyebrows, making funny gestures before Rosalie slapped him over the head with a loud thud, he winced as she hit him and sat back down, looking like he was being punished, we all laughed at him but he just started yelling SHUSH so he could continue.

"I was a loving child as well and I always kept them supplied with games; I worked on the railroad with my older brothers in Gatlinburg, while my younger 14 year old sister would help their mother with housework."

He looked distant as he spoke; as if imagining it all in his head; feeling as though it was just yesterday since he last seen them.

"I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle in 1935, when Rosie found me, I couldn't believe it; because I was so badly injured I couldn't only think of the experience as "being saved by an angel who brought me to God". While going through the change, Carlisle attempted to inject painkillers into my system to numb the pain, but the venom burned it out before it could spread"

That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard; calling her an angel saving him, he truly loved her and I couldn't help but smile at the look of tenderness he was giving her right now.

"After my PAINFUL transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to me that I was a vampire. This didn't upset me, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. I always said that Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." He smiled and chuckled at the thought; thinking about how much he gained after being changed.

"As I still cared for my natural family and knew that I could no longer go back, Edward and I prepare a bag of money which I hoped eased their pain of losing me, I even left it on the porch myself."

I felt so sorry for him, having to leave his family because he was turned; in a way I was glad that I didn't have any family; it meant there was less heartache and pain; he was definitely stronger than me, emotionally and obviously physically of course.

"I haven't looked back since then. I did initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullen's' rule of only feeding on animals, and I have tasted human blood on several occasions. I had even run into two strangers whose blood appealed to me like yours to Edward, causing me to lose control. I married Rosalie before Alice and Jasper joined our family, but it's been great since the little pixie and fighter joined us."

As he finished his story I thought about what he said, about my blood appealing to Edward so much, but how would he know that? If we were 'mated' then would my blood not be more of a magnetic pull instead of a mouthwatering scent?

"Thank you guys, I'm really happy you told me your stories, it means a lot to me; knowing that you trust me enough." Rosalie walked over and hugged me lightly, giving me a small smile and sitting back down next to Emmett while Jasper put his hand onto mine.

We heard the door slam shut and Edward was now at the dining room door; looking murderously at Jasper... I spun to jasper and seen him looking determined, he took his hand from mine and it began from there.

**Heres two new chapters uploaded :) Hope you all enjoy these next few chapters and i have loads more to upload - So Review and keep me updated with your thoughts **

**Rachel (: x**


	20. Chapter 20 A Chance

Chapter Twenty – A Chance

Rosalie and Emmett pulled me away as Edward pounced onto Jasper, trying to rip his throat out; he looked so angry, but why?

The tears where falling down my face as I watched Alice trying to stop them; she was just as worried as I was, trying to protect her mate. I look to Edward who was now pinned to the ground, growling at Jasper; he kicked him away and Jasper went through the wall; Edward ran after him and I could hear them crashing into trees, into the walls that were around the back garden.

We all ran out, watching what was happening in front of us; I scream at Edward to stop but he didn't listen to me; Rosalie held me as Emmett ran to help Alice. I tried to rip myself free from Rosalie's grip; I needed to stop him, I couldn't let him get hurt!

Rosalie and I stood there, waiting for them to come back; the silence was killing me; not knowing what was happening. Carlisle and Esme appeared behind us, looking scared at the fact I was crying to heavily

"Oh sweetheart what's happened" Esme came over and hugged us both, trying to comfort me as much as she could.

Carlisle tapped Rosalie on the shoulder, asking her to come inside and explain as Esme looked after me, she let go and left me alone with Esme, heading into the lounge;

"I'm s-sorry about the house Esme, I'll p-pay for repairs" I was stuttering as I remained crying; not knowing what to do, I felt so emotional for no reason.

"Don't even think about the damages dear, we can afford to fix it and it wasn't you're fault" Rosalie and Carlisle came back within a matter of minutes, looking sympathetic towards me; I hated that pity stare people give when they feel bad for someone.

"Bella why don't we go for a drive into Forks and then go for a walk around the park; I'll show you around and we can talk more." I was grateful for the offer, knowing she was trying to distract me from what just happened. I nodded and took her hand, heading upstairs to fix my makeup.

As we got into her car we drove to Forks; the roads were surrounded by trees that were covered with moss and leaves, the overgrown grass were standing tall and changing colour, as if they had been growing old; the puddles were growing slowly, each one reflecting the sun that was escaping the clouds; trying to make an appearance. The birds were flying away quickly, as if scared of what they've heard or felt.

When we got into Forks, the place was tiny; there were a few stores for food and an outfitter's then the rest were houses, diners and pubs; places where people could see each other every day; it may have been small but it was beautiful; serene; calming, it was amazing. It was somewhere you would want to settle down with a family; going to the high school with childhood friends, being protected from everything bad in the world.

We got to the park and sat in the car for a few minutes, waiting for the rain to stop; the park was completely empty, everyone was probably in their house, trying to keep dry.

When the rain finally stopped, or at least gotten so light it wasn't really there, we got out of the car and started walking round the park, we even walked up the street and watched as the people who were out stared at us in shock, did the Cullen's never socialise with others?

We saw the diner and started walking towards it; I looked through the window where there were dozens of young teenagers like me sitting and joking around... until we opened the doors and sat in a private booth, they all stayed silent, all eyes were on us; mainly me.

I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, wanting them to look away and go back to what they were doing before; none of them were subtle, so I looked at Rose who sat pretending to read the menu, I leaned over and started to whisper

"Why is everyone staring at us?" she looked up and glared at the people who were openly staring; they all turned away almost immediately, and she shrugged "we don't talk to anyone outside our group; they're all idiots and not worth our time; so because they've never seen you before, their sort of shocked at me talking to you"

I guess that made sense, the fact that I looked nothing like them made it even more shocking; but I just shook it off, pretending that they weren't doing anything.

The waitress came over and smiled warmly at us; she was an elderly lady with a big heart, she looked like one of those cute grannies you'd listen to about the olden days, about how she lived and experienced life as a child.

"Afternoon ladies, what can I get for you today?" I grabbed the menu and just picked the first thing I seen; "could I have the mushroom ravioli and a coke?" she scribbled it down and looked to Rosalie, she snatched the menu off of me and just asked for a diet coke.

"I'll be right back sweethearts" we muttered a small thank you, and sat in silence for a minute, probably thinking about what to say. Rosalie spoke first, softly and low so no one else could listen to our conversation.

"Edward was jealous, he saw Jasper holding your hand and freaked; we should've known, he feels very protective of you; possessive even, don't be too mean to him; he may be an ass for the way he acted but he really loves you."

I smiled at the thought; he was protecting me? That's pretty ironic seeing as though I'm going to be a powerful queen who could kill them within minutes; Rose was right, he was being stupid, overly possessive; moronic, but I still felt butterflies in my stomach, the feeling of my heart beating a million times per second.

"Bella, what are you thinking about? It's pissing me off that you're not talking; stop thinking inwardly and spill." She folded her arms and just stared at me, waiting impatiently for me to tell her.

I leaned forward and started playing with the salt shakers, pouring it out onto the table and making designs with it, listening to the silent whispers from the people around us.

"I don't know Rose, I just feel... happy, I can't explain it" and I couldn't, I wanted to expand on my meaning but I couldn't even think about it to myself; it always turned my thoughts into something else about Edward, how he smiled, blinked, walked, talked – it was annoying the hell out of me.

She smiled softly, she wiped the salt off the table and I pouted; now I had to look at her while she spoke. I sighed and leaned back, waiting to hear what she had to say.

"You know why that is right?" the more I heard about it, the more I knew it was possible; I hated it, I nodded my head and looked down towards the table; I should've been thrilled to find my mate, but instead I feel like someone's shot me in the chest from close range;

Aro wouldn't accept this, he'd forbid it; if Edward was my mate, it meant my emotions would go wild when I was turned; I'd need to see him, to be with him... it was scaring me to death.

"Don't worry about it Bella, just go with it, let go and just see where it takes you; don't think too much about the future, remember two things; it can always change and Alice will see what happens, so just eat your mushroom ravioli and we'll go"

The old lady appeared and brought us our food and drinks; she smiled at me and headed back to take other orders. I started eating and felt full after a few bites; I groaned and slid the dish away and sighed,

"It's just so different and alien to me, I just don't want your family to suffer because of me, I'm a walking time bomb." I wiped the tears from my eyes; Rosalie moved from her seat and sat next to me, putting her arm around me and comforting me.

"Its fine Bella, you're family now, how about we go home and wait for the others to get back?" we got up and headed outside, as I got in the car I leant my head back and closed my eyes, listening to the car revving and racing down the road.

I opened my eyes to see us parked at the house; I didn't want to know what the house looked like now, what if they were back already? Rose just ran to my side of the car and waited for me to get out.

I guess I should really go in, talk to him and just talk things over. I got out of the car slowly; trying to drag it out as long as possible. I got into the house and noticed the lounge was already fixed, the shattered glass was gone, the holes in the walls looked as though they were never there, and even the furniture and antiques looked like they weren't touched at all.

How was that possible? We were only gone for an hour or so, did they have a secret stash of furniture around here in case something went wrong or did they have builders hidden in a room somewhere?

Esme came out of the kitchen as she heard us come in, wearing an apron covered in flour, she wiped her hands on the cloth she was holding and smiled "you're back! Rose, Emmett's outside with the others, I'll take Bella here, and I've been baking all morning" she took my hand and took me to the kitchen where there was dozens of cakes and buns, covering every single bench and counter.

I grabbed a muffin and sat down, picking parts of it off and eating silently, Esme sat down next to me, passing me a drink and smiled kindly "are you alright sweetheart?" why was she asking me, shouldn't she be asking Edward or Jasper?

"I'm fine Esme, it just scared me a bit, is everyone alright?" as I took a sip of my juice, enjoying the feeling of the ice cooling my throat.

She waved her hand as if it was old news, things like this must happen a lot, but for different "Everyone's fine dear, no one was hurt too badly and they've already made up; it was just a big misunderstanding, I think Edward's wanting to apologize" damn right he should, he hurt Jasper for no reason! Why was she telling me? Shouldn't he be telling Jasper now?

"Why doesn't he just tell Jasper how sorry he is now?" I was completely confused; did he need me to be there before he did; to show me that he actually done it? Esme looked stunned; she shook her head and trying to explain what she meant.

"He's already spoken with Jasper, but he wants to say sorry to you Bella, he upset you; he wants to apologize for that" why would he do that? Everyone gets upset at some point but he doesn't need to apologize to me;

She got up and took my hand, leading me to the dining area to where everyone else was sitting, when I went inside everyone's eyes turned to the door, watching my expression as if they thought I'd be emotional; Edward was standing by the window, looking so distraught.

Eventually Carlisle coughed loudly, telling everyone to leave which included him. Edward and I were now alone, standing on opposite sides, not knowing what to say first.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just felt enraged at the thought of him touching you" he spoke with just a whisper, he sounded so broken and alone, I knew he was still hurt about last night; I sit down at the table and just watched as he looked to the floor, did he not want to look at me?

"I should be apologizing Edward, yes what you did was stupid and idiotic; not to mention insulting to Jasper and Alice, but I understand why you done it, a mate feels possessive, a need to protect and keep their mate safe, that's all you were doing."

He looked up, his eyes lighting up as I apologized, he was now in front of me, kneeling down to meet my gaze, that crooked grin appeared and I smiled back, what else could I do when he was looking at me with such love and happiness?

"Did you say mates?" he looked like a child coming downstairs on Christmas day, ready to open his presents from Santa, I just sighed loudly, looking him straight in the eyes, only wanting to say one thing more.

"I'm willing to try" as soon as I spoke he lifted me up and hugged me gently, not wanting me to get hurt; it was sweet, he was cold, but I didn't care; it felt nice and it made me automatically happier, the way he smelt of Peppermint and vanilla was intoxicating; I just wanted to stay in his arms forever.


	21. Chapter 21 The Meadow

Chapter Twenty One – The Meadow

We held each other for what felt like minutes, but I soon heard Carlisle re-entering the room, smiling at us being together. I looked up and Edward turned to see who caught my attention, he nodded to Carlisle then went back to holding me.

"Son, maybe you should let her get something to eat, I'm sure she's starving" why would I be hungry? I only ate a few minutes ago, but as he said it I heard my stomach rumble with a loud growl; I let go of Edward and sighed at the loss of contact.

He took my hand, making me feel better and headed to the kitchen were Alice and Jasper were cuddling and giggling. I smiled at Jasper and Alice, letting them know I was alright,

"I'm sorry about earlier Jazz... about what's happened" he just chuckled, kissing Alice on the cheek and smiling towards me

"Its fine Bella, I should've known; but Edward and I have talked things over and he knows I wouldn't do anything to or with you." He winked at me and walked over to hug me, just to prove his point and Edward seemed fine, but I don't know how he done it, controlling himself like that; especially after him attacking Jasper over a simple thing like holding my hand.

Edward put his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head, it felt nice but it made me realise I should tell him my terms.

"We need to talk about things Edward, can we go somewhere?" he thought for a minute then smiled lightly.

"I've the perfect place, let's go" he took my hand and walked to me to the door; where was he taking me? He smiled and opened the car helping me into it.

As we drove us we sat in silence, it was comfortable and I didn't mind being so close to him; his car smelt just like him, I suddenly felt the urge to just live here, just to feel closer to him.

He parked the car on a small space on the side of the road; what the hell was he doing? He ran to my side, opening the door; he looked excited, but why? We were at the side of a road in the forest where there was absolutely nothing around us; I was starting to feel suspicious about where we were going, or was this it?

"I hate to say this Edward, but where the hell are we?" I folded my arms as he gave me a cheeky grin; amusement floating in his eyes.

"We're not there yet, we need to walk up this trail" he pointed to the dirt trail I failed to notice, how did I not see it? It was a steep hill with loose stones and twigs surrounding it; the trees parted as though it was Moses parting the red sea all over again.

"How the hell am I going to walk up there wearing this? I'm wearing converse, I can't walk up there" I know I was good at exercise but this was taking the piss; I knew I couldn't walk up there and tell him what I wanted to say, I'd be too out of breath.

I stopped mid thought as I was now lifted and been placed on his back; was he giving me a piggy back ride? For crying out loud, this was getting beyond a joke; he turned his head slightly and smirked muttering a small "hold on".

Oh how I wish I closed my eyes as soon as he warned me, he began running... and fast. Everything around me was a blur, the trees moulded into a dark green blob and I couldn't even see anything else, the breeze was hitting my face, making breathing difficult and I felt as though I was flying; it was exhilarating, the thought of running this speed when I'm just like him, how can he miss all of the trees and all of the things around him without falling?

As he stopped he step me down, my legs felt like jelly so I nearly fall over, but Edward had caught me before I could touch the ground. I felt as though the whole world was spinning, it was making me nauseous, he sat down and put me on his knee, letting me get my breath back; he rubbing my back with small soothing circles.

"I should've warned you to close your eyes, I'm sorry" I just put my hand up to let him know to stop talking, when I finally stopped seeing double I sighed, getting up and feeling slightly better.

"it's fine Edward, I'll know for next time" we both laughed and he helped me walk the rest of the way, jumping over loose tree trunks, kicking loose stones lying on the trail, but while we were walking I noticed a light further up the hill; it was like the exit of a tunnel, when we got there I gasped at what I seen.

This place was so beautifully created; it was a meadow in the middle of the forest; it was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers – violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream which was nowhere to be seen; the sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine, there was a boulder in the middle of the meadow, somewhere to sit and simply take in the scenery around you.

"This place is amazing Edward" I couldn't believe he found a place so magical, all the dizziness and feeling of nausea was worth the trip up here, I would do it all over again just to lie here and be with Edward.

"I found it many years ago when we first came here, it's the only place I can escape to when everything became too much to handle"

We walked to the boulder and sat down, holding each other and just enjoying the silence for a moment; taking everything in. I sighed and sat up, crossing my legs and looking at Edward who was sitting there confused.

"We need to talk, I want you to know I haven't changed my mind or anything, I want us to try; but I want to take things slow... very slow" I watched him as I spoke, he didn't react anything that I said; was he frozen in place? I ignored him and carried on.

"I mean, I want us to sit and get to know each other, I want an emotional relationship Edward, one were we don't keep secrets, one that isn't all about physical things like it is with Rose and Emmett" I blushed at the thought, I don't think I could physically do anything with Edward,

Aro always wanted me as a Virgin Mary kind of thing, someone who was innocent and pure; if he even thought that I was with a man he'd freak out completely.

He smiled and held my hand, boring his eyes into mine "I understand Bella, I'm willing to wait until you're ready, I wouldn't even dream of doing anything like that while your human" so he didn't even think about that? Wow, that helps the ego, that actually broke my heart, knowing that he didn't even want me in that way as a human; was being human that repulsive to him?

His smile faltered when he realized how it sounded, I looked down to the ground, looking at the flowers surrounding us. Edward cupped my face, forcing me to look at him

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that; I meant I wouldn't want to harm you, of course I've thought about kissing you, touching you; making you mine, but I'm not risking anything, I can't lose you, I love you far too much"

I blushed even more when he told me how much he loved me, I knew if I got to know him better, be with him more that I would love him, to be with him forever; but then I thought of Aro again, something I couldn't escape.

"Edward, you know I have to go back to Aro, to become Queen of Volterra" I closed my eyes and looked away, he remained silent, making me feel more nervous about what he would say.

After a few minutes I look up at him, he didn't seem fazed by the thought; he didn't look upset, hurt or even angry... just okay, was he happy that it was only going to be a year, that he could visit or I could visit him? I knew that wouldn't happen.

"What are you thinking, I need to know" I now wish he could read my mind, letting him hear all the things I was thinking; but I just froze on the spot, what could I say?

"Edward, it means we can't be together" my voice was breaking and the tears were falling down my face, the thought of not seeing him every day broke my heart in two, feeling as though Aro would be taking away my life, but the only thing Edward done was chuckle, HE CHUCKLED! Did he not understand how upset I was?

"I'd be going with you Bella" my eyes went wide with shock; what was he playing at? I couldn't let him leave his face for me; there was no way in hell that I could let that happen!

"No, you can't – I'm not making you choose between me and your family, you're staying with them" I wasn't backing down on this, he had to be with the Cullen's, the people who loved him and supported him every since he changed; I couldn't force him to come with me, I didn't want him to resent me for the rest of our lives; once you join the Volturi, you can't leave, unless you haven't got an important power that would be useful for Aro and the leaders... which he did.

"You're not making me choose, you're my mate, something that was meant to be; I don't have to choose because they will support me, they want me to be happy and if that means leaving them then they understand; you are my life Bella; if it means I have to join the Volturi then I will"

I can't believe what he's saying; he would pack up and leave everything for me, because he loved me? I leaned over and kissed his cheek, wiping the tears from my cheeks and smiling softly.

"I don't want you hating me for making you leave, I couldn't live with myself" he pulled me into a hug, holding me tenderly and kissing the top of my head, breathing deeply.

"I could never hate you Bella, it's physically impossible." I looked up to his eyes; seeing the sincerity and love that were showing with such emotion; I couldn't help but smile, I leaned in slowly, not even double guessing myself, and kiss him gently, forgetting about the terms I was going to set, screw terms; all I needed at that moment was him.

The kiss was magic; the way his lips connected with mine, it felt right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to him like a life line, something inside me changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, I was content to feel his breath come and go with mine.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story (still) and keep reviewing, i'm really happy with the great feedback so thank you so much! :) Finishing the last chapter as we speak and hopefully i can upload the last chapters soon :D**

**Keep Reading and Reviewing :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	22. Chapter 22 Edward's Story

Chapter Twenty Two – Edwards Story

We watched at the sun fell behind the trees, causing them to form colours of reds and pinks; the stars were appearing and it was getting dark, but I was safe, feeling contentment at just sitting here for the rest of my life.

I suddenly jump in surprise as Edwards phone started to ring, he chuckled and answered the phone, I could hear Alice yelling at him, but all he did was roll his eyes and smile at whatever she was saying.

"Fine Alice, we'll come home now alright?" before she could answer he hung up the phone, and quickly lifting me so I could stand. He kissed me sweetly and made me jump on his back again; this time I definitely closed my eyes, not wanting to feel so ill ever again.

The drive home was nice, we sat listening to his music, and I shouldn't have been surprised that he listened to classical music; it was soothing and something that was part of his life as a child.

When we arrived back we walked in hand in hand, not taking our eyes off of each other; just living in the moment as we heard the 'awws' and wolf whistles (Emmett of course) and sat down on the sofa, cuddling and kissing; it felt weird when I thought about how different we were acting the day before; how could something change so dramatically within the space of 24 hours?

Rosalie sat there smirking towards us as if she ways saying 'I told you so', I just ignored her and snuggled into Edward more, too bad vampires couldn't have warm soft skin, it kind of hurts after a while and makes you feel like an ice cube; I didn't mind, but Edward noticed me shivering, and lifted me up into his arms.

"It's getting late love, let's get you to bed" Emmett started muttering something but I didn't want to know; god knows what he said.

He lay me down and put the covers round me, making sure I was warm; he kissed me tenderly and then headed for the door, but I didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Edward" he turned to look at me, smiling as I spoke "please stay, I'm honestly not that tired" in a matter of seconds my door was shut and he was now lying beside me; on top of the covers to make sure I wasn't feeling his cold skin against my own.

He sighed happily and pulled my hair away from my face, so he could look at me properly and kiss me gently; slowly he put his arm around me, allowing me to get closer to him.

"I want to know everything about you Bella, everything that you've been through and lived for." I frowned automatically, I didn't want him to know about the things I've seen, and it was something I didn't want to remember myself.

I just shrugged, trying to change the subject "I had an alright life Edward, nothing spectacular; I want to know more about how you were turned and how _you_ lived" he didn't like my answer but what could he do? He couldn't read my mind or try and trick me so he just agreed and told me.

"Well I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois; "I sat there thinking about his age, if he was born in 1901 that meant he was over 100 years old, 111 years old to be exact. It wasn't as old all my friends in Volterra but it was still older than my 17 years on this planet.

"I was the only child of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My father provided me with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however, my father and I were rather emotionally distant due to his busy career that often drew him away from home for business. This absence was made up for by my relationship with my mother; I was the center of her life."

I smiled, wishing I could've met his mother, to get to know her and find out whether I was the right type of girl for her son; it was something I couldn't control but it would've been nice. I put my arm around his waist and closed my eyes, listening to his voice as he talked about his family and how he was changed.

"I excelled at my studies and became an accomplished pianist. As I grew older, I became enamored with the life of a soldier. World War I raged during most of my adolescence, and I dreamt of joining the army as soon as I turned 18, the love for my mother was the only thing that made me reluctant to the thought other than me being underage."

That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, how he cared so much about his mother that he wouldn't go, worrying her about him dying each time he went to fight.

"That changed, when my parents and I became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918; my father died in the first wave of the influenza. My mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of us, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save me. Carlisle always thought about the words she spoke and how he replied"

He sat there reciting something that must've went through Edwards mind all the time, it sounded like something he had memorized

"You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." he was now smiling, thinking about how his mother loved him so much that she was willing to die for him, it broke my heart to think he couldn't see her once last time, to thank her and to tell her he loved her so dearly.

"Carlisle acted on her wishes when I became so ill that I was in the next stage, which usually turned to death quickly. Shortly after my mother died, Carlisle took me from the hospital and brought me to his house, and there changed me into a vampire."

So Carlisle saved him, making him a vampire and leading him to me; I felt so happy that he was turned; if he hadn't, then I would have always had that thought in the back of my mind, wondering if I'd ever find love.

"I formed a deep bond with Carlisle, who became a father figure to me, gaining my trust and love the way my natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized my telepathic abilities; he noticed me answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. I always had a knack for reading people; after my transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent. "

He didn't know that he had a gift until years later? How was that possible, did he not realize the thoughts in his head were others?

"In 1921, I gained a mother when Carlisle changed Esme into a vampire to save her life after her suicide attempt. I was still young enough to appreciate a mother's care, and Esme gave it to me."

He was changed so young, the age I am now; which made me feel weird about having a younger mate if I'm being turned when I'm 18. Esme had that motherly caring aura about her that made you instantly love her; she was a kind and generous woman who deserved all the happiness in the world.

I looked up at him, noticing the distant look in his eyes; as if he was just sitting there imagining it all happen in his mind; he started looking guilty, like he was disgusted with the next part of his life.

"I had a rebellious period at the beginning of my vampire life and left Carlisle and Esme in 1927. During my lone time, I used my mind reading ability to attack the worst people of society, thinking that, as long as I was serving justice, it didn't matter that I was feeding on humans. "

Basically he was acting like a normal vampire, someone who craved blood and killed to get it; he wasn't a horrible monster, he was saving people from human monsters who deserved to die; why did he feel so guilty about that? Aro, the leaders and even Heidi, Demetri and Felix all killed innocent lives; they were the ones who were technically 'monsters', he was different.

"My first victim was Esme's abusive ex-husband, Charles Evenson. A few years later, I regretted this decision and returned to Carlisle's family and their diet of animal blood in 1931. In 1933, Carlisle changed a would-be socialite named Rosalie Hale into a vampire after finding her left for dead by her fiancé."

I felt anger rising in my chest, I knew where this was heading, I hated this part of Rosalie's story and now I had to listen to it again from Edward's point of view; it sucked to think I had to compete with someone so beautiful.

"Carlisle and Esme were sometimes concerned that I had no romance in his life, which was partly what prompted Carlisle to change Rosalie. However, as stunningly beautiful as Rosalie was, I could not stand her shallow and self-absorbed mind, and we became nothing more than siblings, and weren't always on good terms. "

I knew he was telling me that he thought nothing more of her than a sister, but I still felt that bit of jealousy when he said she was stunningly beautiful; how could anyone compare to that? I was a plain and simple looking girl; her attitude could change eventually and he might even learn to love her, now I felt scared and worried, what if they did? Could it be possible?

"Emmett became my adoptive brother when Rosalie found him near death from a bear attack and fell in love with him in 1935. Jasper and Alice sought out and found us in 1950; they adopted themselves into the family after both escaping their tragic pasts as you probably already know; The moment they arrived, Alice moved into my room, much to my dismay; all my stuff was taken out one day and put in the garage, I had no clue but I couldn't win; not with the little psychic knowing how to trick me"

I laughed at the fact he sounded so frustrated that he could never win an argument with her; I don't think anyone could actually.

"Thank you for telling me Edward" I kissed him once and then he kissed me back, making it more passionately and loving.

All of a sudden I heard Alice screaming from downstairs "EDWARD LET HER SLEEP! SHE NEEDS REST FOR SHOPPING TOMORROW" we both groaned loudly as she came up to the door, standing there looking very pissed off, pointing to Edward as she waggled her eyebrows provocatively.

"I heard that Edward Cullen, so get away from her and let her sleep or so help me god I will make you go with us and buy everything in that mall!"

Well I guess that's us told, he slowly got up, kissing me passionately before leaving, Alice winked at me, laughing as she whispered goodnight, before shutting the door and letting me sleep for another day.

* * *

**So heres another installment to my story :) Hope ya's enjoyed it - Keep reviewing! I love reading them, i want to thank you all for the AMAZING feedback :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	23. Chapter 23 A Friendly Visit

Chapter Twenty Three - A friendly visit

Two months; two WHOLE months with the Cullen's; to say I was happy was an understatement, I felt so much better here, having close friends who I got to see every day, especially Edward; I spent every waking moment with him, we had days out to Port Angeles, walks through the forest, we even went to the cinema, bowling and swimming; it's been an amazing experience so far; I can't believe the time has flown by so fast.

I called a few times to Aro and Demetri, telling them how great it was here and how I loved them like my own family; I skipped out on the part of Edward being my soul mate, but I didn't want anything to stop me being here.

Today Edward and I were getting ready to go out to the park and then the diner for lunch; just to sit on the swings and talk, then knowing me have the lunch because of my unpredictable stomach; we just wanted to be alone and be together as a couple.

It's been going great, he was my life line, the man I needed for the rest of my life; I didn't think it would be possible to love a man so much, he was someone who I wanted more than air and food, but obviously I was smart enough to put my priorities in a different order than what I desired.

"Hey! Before you guys go, can Bella please put on a jacket; I don't want you freezing out there in that weather" I chuckled and rolled my eyes at Esme; she always cared about my health; making sure nothing made me sick or that nothing was causing me pain; she was nearly as bad as Edward.

"Okay Esme, I'll go upstairs and change anyway, this is a bit too casual to be going out in" I ran upstairs and raided my closet, looking for anything I could that looked nice; so Edward could be pleased with my overall look.

I chose something simple, a black short sleeve slash tee, a blue and red floral skirt with black flats and my hair tied up in a tight ponytail. I grabbed the closest coat near me and ran down the stairs to see Edward standing there admiring me, I blushed as he kissed my cheek and yelled our goodbyes; heading for Forks.

We got to the park to find it empty, no one was there at all; which I was surprised at because today was bright; the sun wasn't out but it was a cloudy but warm day. I sat on the one of the swings as Edward pushed me gently, then I decided to scare him and jump off, making him run to my side as if I was hurt badly, the only thing that happened was me being covered in grass.

I burst out laughing as he stood there speechless, looking frustrated "I'm sorry Edward, but your face is priceless!" I pouted at him for a few seconds and he then couldn't help himself; he burst into a grin and lifts me in the air, spinning me round as I screamed to be put down.

When he finally put me down I fixed my clothes and glared at him "you're mean Edward Cullen" he laughed and grabbed my waist, causing me to move even closer to him, our faces millimetres away from each other, his breath fanned my face and I welcomed the minty smell.

"you can't stay mad at me... can you?" he smirked as he moved his lips towards mine, teasing me as if he was in control; I was feeling dizzy, probably from the lack of oxygen going into my brain; I took a breath and smirked right back, pushing him away and running to the car.

"Oh yes I can!" he caught up with me easily and pushed me against the care lightly, kissing me passionately, his hands were moving from my neck to my waist, causing goose bumps to form all over my skin, I kissed him deeply, wanting more... craving more.

Edward finished the kiss, noticing that I was becoming weak, I didn't want to stop but I felt lightheaded, so I kind of had to. I folded my arms and huffed, he kissed me once more and put me in the car and headed to the diner.

As we got there I noticed far more people there than when Rosalie and me went; would they stare at us, whisper about Edward... about me? I gulped and Edward took my hand, calming me instantly.

"its fine love, if anyone them say anything bad I'll make sure to kill them" he winked and I gave him a dirty look; knowing that he would if he could.

When we got inside I heard a few girls gasping, as if I was their newly made enemy; I tightened my grip on his hand; stretching up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek, letting them know he was mine.

I couldn't stand the way they were looking at him, lusting after him; he was mine. Edwards arm tightened round my waist as he brought me to a secluded table at the back, where the old lady recognised me and smiled.

"You're back again sweet heart?" this lady was so sweet, I'd have to give her a little tip for being so kind. "Yes, I missed this place, would it be possible to have an ice cream sundae and two cokes?" she nodded as she wrote them down, and then winked at me before she left.

I turned to see Edward looking amused "new friend?" I slapped his hand playfully, rolling my eyes dramatically "yes, she's the only female here that I don't want to kill"

He burst out laughing, everyone stopped what they were doing and were watching us more than when we got here. I blushed and nipped his hand, knowing it wouldn't make a difference, so I kicked him under the table, trying to shut him up.

He finally did stop laughing and leaned in closer to me, "I love how jealous you are, I don't know why you were complaining about this; it's pretty hot" he thought my jealously was hot? Typical man thinking about one thing and one thing only!

I folded my arms, showing how pissed off I was, I muttered "It's not my fault you're so fucking hot" and he chuckled quietly, at least he learnt to keep his voice down.

The food came and he sat there with a look of disgust on his face, well sorry Mr. Cullen for needing actual food could keep me alive, I wonder if he'd taste it... just once?

I lifted my spoon and put a huge helping of ice cream onto it, waggling my eyebrows at him, "why don't you try it?" his eyes went wide and he shook his head, so he could kill animals and drain them of blood but couldn't eat something frozen?

"No way, it smells revolting" it was my turn to laugh, how could he find it revolting? It tastes amazing! It's something I was going to miss when I was turned, but oh well, it means more for me!

I finished it off, Edward look like he was ready to go, feeling impatient and angry, I looked to see why he was getting angry and I noticed all the guys checking me out, looking at me like a piece of meat; they were teenage boys, what did he expect? Especially with the girls that were sitting next to them, they looked like sluts and their not even the good looking kind.

"Let's go before you explode" he jumped out as I spoke, looking happy to leave; he grabbed my waist and held me close, making sure they knew that I was his. They all looked petrified of the death glares they were receiving from Edward; I just smiled and laughed it off.

"Edward, can you drive slower, I'm feeling nauseous" this man drove like he was running away from the police; it was literally over 100mph at least!

"What can I say, I love speed" of course he did, all vampires did; but he keeps forgetting that I was human; I needed him to slow the hell down, which thankfully he did. I relaxed more and turned up the music; letting it take over all of my senses.

As the car stopped at the front of the house Edward became more stiff, uncomfortable and looked worried "Stay in the car a minute Bella" why would he want me to stay in the car? Who was here, was it Aro, Caius or Marcus, maybe it was Demetri or Felix... hopefully Heidi has come to visit!

"Who's here Edward, tell me!" he looked at me and then opened his car door, I jumped out of the car and followed him, until he sighed and held me back a minute

"We have visitors" I rolled my eyes, I already knew that! But I wanted to know who was here.

"It's the Denali's" as he spoke there name my mouth dropped to the floor; I hadn't seen them since their visit to Volterra, but then I thought of Tanya, my hands became clammy and I started to feel nervous, what would she say to me about Edward, she loved him and wanted him as her own, but I made it impossible for her.

Even the thought of her wanting him made my blood boil; the way she spoke about him at Volterra, how much she wanted to be with him physically; it now repulsed me and I wanted to warn her to back the fuck off!

"Well, let's go inside" for some reason he was stunned at my words; did he think saying their names would scare me off? They were nice people and I wasn't going to let one thing stop me from seeing them.

When we got into the house I heard people talking, but the room fell silent as Edward and I walked in hand in hand, every single pair of eyes were on us, even when I wasn't looking around I knew Tanya was glaring at me, I could feel Edwards hand moving from my hand to my waist, but I just wanted to get this sorted... properly.

This will definitely be an interesting night.

* * *

**So what do you think? Hope you're all still reading, please keep reviewing, their really helping me finish off the story 3... **

**Go quickly and review so I can hear all your advice and pointers to make the story better (Y)**

**Rachel (: x**


	24. Chapter 24 This is War

Chapter Twenty Four – This Is War

I felt nervous as I let go of Edward, not wanting him to leave my side with that bitch sitting there; but as Carmen made her way over, she hugged me tightly, looking me up and down as she smiled cheerfully;

"Bella you changed so much since our visit! You're glowing!"

As always her compliment caused me to blush as I smiled widely; I knew I probably did look better, I found the man I would love for eternity, the man who made me happy and content as well as being with the who gave a whole new meaning to the word family.

"Thank you Carmen, I've missed you all so much"

I stood back from the hug, standing by Edward as Eleazar was now by her side, smiling at Edward and me, looking between us as if he knew immediately that we were mated; I guess it was obvious in a way, but I still couldn't help but feel worried about Tanya being here, was it possible to _un-mate_, If that's even a word.

He shook Edwards hand and then opened his arms for an embrace; I force myself to leave Edwards side yet again, but only for a minute as I embraced the hug

"I missed you Bella" as he let go of me I could see the sincerity in his eyes, how he truly missed me, I tried to hold the tears in, not realising how much I missed them; they were close to my heart and for the time they were at Volterra we all had gotten so close and were basically great friends... best friends.

Kate and Irina ran over squealing, jumping up and down as if they had the same happy pills as Alice; I chuckled, it must be something to do with drinking animal's blood... I'm sure of it.

"We have so much to discuss Bella! When did you and Edward realise you were mates?" Kate sounded so excited, literally bouncing at the thought of hearing about our relationship; I shook my head as Edward came over and kissed my cheek, staring at me lovingly.

"The day I met her I knew, I just needed Eleazar to confirm it, she's my mate, the one I will love for the rest of our lives"

They both started gushing at us, including the Cullen's, Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya didn't speak at all, she just glared as she saw Edward being with me and not her; the look of jealous was evident, but it just made me smile more; how ironic, I wanted to try to get Tanya with Edward but in the end I stole him without even trying.

I went over to Tanya, smiling innocently as held my hand out for her to take, it's not her fault we mated, I know she'd be pissed but I'm sure she'd get over it eventually; If it was the other way round I knew she'd be the better person, trying to make sure my feelings weren't hurt too much

"Hello Tanya, it's good to see you again"

She unfolded her hands and took my hand tightly, causing it to go blue slightly; the pain was just about bearable until Edward pulled her hand off of mine, growling at her while pushing me behind him.

She huffed out a frustrated breath and looked Edward up and down, like she had permission to look at MY MATE! Edward growled louder, feeling disgusted at the lustful glance; I felt infuriated at the fact she was probably thinking about him indecently, was she really trying to make me mad? She was succeeding.

"Looks like you two have gotten pretty cosy, funny how things change after such a short time"

I rolled my eyes, jealously does not look good on her; if only I was a vampire - I'd be ripping her to pieces by now, looking at my man like he was a piece of meat to be devoured.

"That happens when you find your mate, you remember that feeling don't you Tanya?"

I know it was childish but I couldn't help it, she was bringing out the worst in me; she growled loudly at me, crouching down ready to pounce, Alice quickly jumped in between Edward and Tanya, making sure I had extra protection as she stared at me with such hatred;

"Tanya, why don't you go outside for some air, I'm sure you don't want to sit here and get bored from hearing our stories."

I smiled at how neutral Alice was, she tried to calm the situation down because she loved both of us like family, like best friends; but Tanya was furious and nothing was going to stop her from getting something she wanted.

"I thought we were friends Bella, we got on so well, I told you how much I felt for Edward, how much I loved him and you stab me in the back, how could you!"

Her face was livid, but I glared straight back at her, I didn't care, it wasn't our fault we mated; it was a natural instinct, something unchangeable; she was not getting near Edward.

"We were friends Tanya, I didn't mean for this to happen, I came here with the intentions of setting you both up for crying out loud; it just happened, it wasn't something I chose, it was given to me as a gift, I can't control my feelings and neither can he, so stay the fuck away from my man."

I spoke with venom as I warned her to stay away, I didn't give a damn if she was a vampire and the most important thing was that she knew my title and how badly she could be punished, so she wouldn't dare touch me, I felt more confident because of this.

She laughed sarcastically; did she think that Edward would even go near her, she may be beautiful but she wasn't anything special, she didn't have the lust and love that Edward and I shared; the room felt crowded as everyone came closer, trying to defuse the situation.

"Whatever, you're a bitch for what you've done, I will NEVER forgive you"

She came closer, trying to find a way round Edward, but he was shaking with fury; he was ready to rip her to shred's, I put my hand on his arm, trying to calm him down; whatever she was thinking... it must've been bad.

"That's fine with me, but stay away from Edward; or I will make your life HELL!"

For once she took a step back, believing my words; she knew I could make her life much worse than it already is, so she doesn't have a choice.

All of a sudden Edward had her pinned against the wall, growling at her as if getting ready to destroy her

"Don't even think about it, I don't care if you're a family friend... you will not touch Bella, or I swear to god I will kill you."

I stood there in shock, as I seen Eleazar and Carlisle going over to try and split them apart, the others were around me, making sure I was alright; it was Edward that I was worried for, what would happen if he killed a close friend, someone who was close enough to be family... over me?

Tanya was finally set free from his grip as Carlisle pushed him away from her, looking fearful at what would happen next; she turned and looked at me with so much hate and anger, making me feel slightly on edge as the glare pierced through me like a knife;

"Fine, I'll let him have you as his _personal pet_, but when you're turned into a vampire and he refuses to join the Volturi, he will come to me and I'll be waiting for him; to pleasure him in ways that you can't"

I felt a wave of anger as she spoke about Edward; thinking about him in a way that only I SHOULD! I couldn't see anything but red; I ran speedily to attack her but Emmett caught me by my arms before I could; She laughed at my attempt and started walking towards Edward seductively, I tried to rip myself from Emmett's grip but I was just causing myself pain, making the anger worse.

She put her hands on his chest and whispered slowly in his ear

"I can't wait Eddie" she kissed his cheek and I snapped, I screamed loudly with jealously, I tried kicking and punching Emmett, trying to break free, but it was like hitting a brick wall; how dare she touch him, how dare she kiss his cheek, insinuating all those things!

She went to the front door and smiled evilly, speaking with a deadly yet serious tone

"You'll regret this Bella; I'll make sure of It." and with that she ran off towards the forest, leaving the room in an awkward silence.

They all turned to see me staring at the front door, what the hell did she mean by that; Edward was now in front of me, trying to get my attention, but I ignored him, I was furious that he even let her that close to him; did he not think about how I would feel with a woman touching him like that?

Emmett let go off me finally; I started feeling my arms burn from the air touching the skin; my tears fell angrily, escaping from the sides of my eyes.

Esme put her hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me as I glared at Edward, he tried to cup my face but I stepped back, not wanting him to go near me; he looked so upset by my actions; looking as if it physically pained him to stay away from me; but I couldn't go near him, he pissed me off by letting her slimy, cold hands rub his body, the way her cold, hard lips touched his cheek;

"DON'T Touch me" I wiped the tears away and stormed off to my room, trying to get away from him, I needed to be alone, to have time to myself so I could calm down; no such luck, Edward was right behind me, looking scared;

"What's wrong love, please talk to me" I spun round furiously, wondering if he could really be that clueless;

"YOU LET HER TOUCH YOU, WHISPER THOSE THINGS IN YOUR EAR, How c-could you" I broke down, letting myself cry... I step back, hoping he would get the hint and just leave.

"Bella I didn't realise, I was too busy thinking of you and how you were feeling that I didn't react; I'm sorry" I shook my head violently, pushing him away every time he tried to get close; if he was trying to think about how I felt he would've known to get away from her, to refuse her touch; but he didn't, he was dense, how could he be that stupid?

"GET OUT!" he stood there, frozen on the spot; not wanting to leave me as I cried loudly, he stepped towards me slowly, making sure it would go unnoticed but I put my hand in the air, signalling him to stop moving;

"Please, I didn't mean to do it" I looked to my side, grabbing the glass frame that held a picture of Edward and me, throwing it as hard as I could; he ducked swiftly as it smashed on the corridor wall,

"You tried killing Jasper for comforting me, for holding my fucking hand yet you don't understand how serious this is, how she was trying to flirt with you, seduce you; just leave me alone, I'll talk to you when I've calmed down"

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it as I slid down to the floor, crying silently to myself.

I knew I'd forgive him, but I was so angry right now that it would lead to a bigger argument, I didn't want that, I didn't want us to fight and fall out; I wanted us to be happy, to be free from everything.

I quickly walked to the shower, turning it on and listening to the sound of the water hitting the floor, I stripped down and jumped in, letting the water splash my face, feeling the warmth hitting me as the water fell, I looked down to my arms, noticing the handprints on my arms from Emmett trying to restrain me from getting to Tanya; I wouldn't have a chance fighting Tanya, but I was still pissed off, I wanted to kill her.

I climbed out of the shower and got changed into my pyjamas, getting into my bed as I tried to drift into a dreamless sleep; right now I felt drained, exhausted; I didn't want to speak with anyone and I just wanted to be left alone.

I would deal with this all tomorrow... I hope.

* * *

**Okay, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed it :)... Please give me feedback! If theres anything you'd like me to change let me know - but fingers crossed you're still reading! There's still a few more chapter's so keep reading! Enjoy :)**

**Rachel (: x**


	25. Chapter 25 Lost & Interrogated

Chapter Twenty Five – Lost and Interrogated

I felt dizzy as the last remnants of a dream were being chased away by the realization that I am awake yet again; It was a nice dream, something about sitting in front of a big oak tree in a meadow full of flowers, like the meadow in the forest that Edward and I shared; but the details were fading fast even as I try to recall them.

With a mental sigh I allow my brain to focus and cautiously open one eye. The bright spring sunlight cuts the room in half as I see dust-motes dancing in the wall of light. I pull the duvet up over my head trying to keep the light from waking me up further.

As I lay there for a few minutes I realized going back to sleep wasn't going to work, my brain was awake now and was already worrying about what happened yesterday, it was something I didn't want to deal with today but my thoughts were screaming at me, forbidding me to go back to sleep.

I was pacing my room, debating to myself about whether or not I went downstairs, would Tanya be down there again, would Edward? Thinking of her being there with Edward alone infuriated me. but I stopped myself from thinking about it and just stormed downstairs as quickly as I could, finding Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar and Carmen sitting in the lounge, talking quietly among themselves.

"Where is he?" I didn't waste time, I wanted to know who he was with and where, even if I sounded insane; but I couldn't imagine him gone from me, leaving me after thinking about what she said, Carlisle stood up and came over to me, looking to me with sympathy and horror as he glanced at my bruised arms;

"Are you hurt Bella?" I didn't have time for this, where the fuck was he, why weren't they telling me; I needed to see him, I needed us to make up so he wouldn't run to her.

"I'm fine Carlisle now where is he!" he looked taken aback by my screaming but the others knew it was coming; Carmen ran over and smiled at me softly;

"He's went shopping with Alice and Jasper... Rosalie and the others went hunting" I sighed with relief, calming down and taking a deep breath, I felt stupid for yelling at them, but he's my mate, I felt an aching pain in my chest when he wasn't around, I missed him.

"I'm sorry for yelling, is she back here?" Carmen shook her head, indicating that Tanya never showed up; I was glad, thankful that she would probably stay away... _She'll be away plotting revenge_ I thought inwardly, I felt it in my gut; she wouldn't sit there and accept this; it wasn't Tanya's style.

Carlisle hugged me, trying to comfort me and spoke slowly

"Its fine sweetheart, we all understand; we've all been through something similar so there's no need to apologize"

I smiled as he forgave me, I'm just glad none of them hated me, Esme disappeared for a moment as I sat down beside Carlisle, leaning against him as he cuddled me, he was such a good father figure; far better than Aro could ever be; it made me feel terrible, how I couldn't change time and live with the Cullen's instead; my life would've be so much happier, so different;

Esme appeared with some food and a hot drink, making me eat every last bite seeing as though I didn't eat much yesterday. I wasn't even hungry, I just needed air; but I doubt they'll let me explore on my own.

As I finished the food, they continued talking about their travels, about different aspects of their lives, it was nice how comfortable they were speaking together, being friends; it was rare to have friends as a vampire, most were nomads.

"Can I go for a walk, I really need to clear my head, I'm sure Edward will be able to find me quickly."

They gave each other a shared look; trying to think about whether I should be allowed to go or not. Esme gave a simple nod towards Carlisle, he turned to look at me, would he say yes or say no, to leave me here over thinking everything.

"Of course, just don't want too far out and make sure you take your phone with you" I smiled widely, hugging all four of them each and jumped up, grabbing my coat and shaking my phone in my hand to show I had it with me.

As I walked down the road, getting further away from the Cullen's home I just looked around, watching the leaves fall from the trees slowly, watching the animals roam free with their families; I had a new love, the forest; it was a mystifying thing, all the different species of animals and plant life, they all fit into place and looked beautiful.

I kept walking for miles upon miles and then suddenly walked into a town that seemed unfamiliar, where the hell was I? This didn't look like Forks at all, it was more rustic and old, it had less people around, and fewer shops.

The houses all looked old and lived in (obviously) but they seemed so... traditional here. I smiled at the people I walked past, every single one said a small hello, even though they didn't even know me, it was a kind yet simple town.

Soon I found a beach, which caused me to have unanswered questions; did Forks have a beach?

For having sand and glistening water, it was definitely colder than I imagined; being attacked by a wintry breeze, _even though it was summer_. I shook off my shoes and carried them as I let the sand go in between my toes, letting the icy water hit my feet as I walked past.

I found a log along the beach and sat down, closing my eyes and listening to the sound of the waves hitting the water with aggressive sounds. I could hear laughter behind me, people talking and joking around; they sounded as though they were my age, maybe younger;

I wish I had the life they've had, somewhere they've been raised all their lives but with people who were just like them, who understood what they needed and helped them grow to be the people they are today.

"Hi, are you okay?" I jumped and turned in fright, wondering whose voice I heard;

He looked about seventeen, and had short, glossy black hair that looked like untouched bed hair; his skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colour; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin; altogether, a very pretty face... he was cute.

I smiled at his question and nodded quickly

"I'm fine thanks, I just went for a walk and got lost" he laughed huskily, as though he had something stuck in his throat.

He outstretched his hand, and introduced himself "I'm Jacob Black" I shook his hand and felt the need to instantly take my hand away, did he just burn me with his skin? It was extremely hot, nearly the same heat as an open fire.

He blushed heavily, putting his hand behind his head, smiling guiltily

"Sorry, I was born with a pretty high temperature." Was it even possible to be born with that high of a temperature, it was shocking; but maybe I was wrong, I haven't shook hands with any humans before so maybe we were a lot warmer than vampires.

"It's fine, I'm Bella Volturi" his face went sour as I said my name, what was wrong with him? It was just a name; did he know what the name meant, but he was human so it couldn't be possible... he would be dead or turned if he knew.

"Is something wrong Jacob?" he came closer to me, breathing deeply and looking me up and down, I started blushing and looked away, what was he doing?

"You've been around vampires haven't you" my eyes went wide and my mouth fell open, how the hell did he know that, did he know by my scent, by my eyes; maybe I was giving too much away; I was definitely going to get punished for this.

"Vampires; are you insane or something, they don't exist" I tried playing it off, lying about everything; but he could see right through me, he muttered something silently and suddenly I was surrounded by a group of men and women; looking angry... now I felt as though going for a walk on my own wasn't the best idea;

He was now glaring at me as if I done and said something wrong, why were they all looking like they were ready to kill me? This was crazy; why didn't I turn back, I needed to call Edward but they would see me doing it; I was alone, and powerless.

"Who are you working for, why are you here!" he screamed in my face aggressively, making me wince; he was scaring the crap out of me but I stood my ground, not letting him think he has the upper hand.

I stood up straight and glared back, causing his anger to falter slightly

"I don't know what you're talking about, I haven't done anything wrong, I was simply here for a walk" which was true, I wasn't here to do anything, were they scared of vampires, I didn't do anything.

He grabbed my arms tight, making me gasp in pain; one of the other men came towards him, pushing him away from me; turning to me and glaring with the same amount of hatred

"Don't make me repeat my friend, was it the Cullen's who sent you, or was it nomads, someone more powerful; I want to know"

I couldn't help but smile when he said their names, it was a natural instinct; next thing I know I was being lifted and carried to a car; I was kicking and screaming for him to set me down but it was impossible; I couldn't break free, they threw me into the backseat and drove off quickly, taking me to some house that was a few minutes away.

The girl dragged me into the house by my hair, hoping to hurt me, which they were. She pushed me onto the sofa and they all surrounded me again, my head was now covered in blood from the scratches she left by her nails; I couldn't show fear, I had to remember everything Aro told me; I needed a strategy.

The tall girl walked straight up to me, lifting me up by my shirt and yelling in my face

"WHO SENT YOU!" I closed my eyes, fighting the tears back, not letting them win; I decided to lie

"The Cullen's didn't send me, I've been sent to live with them, my family didn't want me" the girl let go, dropping me to the floor; I looked to the ground as I heard them whispering to themselves.

"Why were you sent to them" the man's voice was softer but still full of anger, I had to think of something fast, but what?

"My mom brought me from Italy, trying to escape my father, I don't know how we got here but she saw Carlisle and handed me over to him, saying nothing and running off; being from Italy we were warned about vampires; but they were kind and took me in when no one wanted me, please let me go home"

Would they believe my lie? My heart was beating a million times faster, I felt nervous, I wiped a bit of blood that was falling down my face and I made sure my tears were still hidden.

Jacob knelt down next to me, his face was full of pain and sympathy, I tried sliding back a bit so I wouldn't be near him, I didn't want him to be anywhere near me

"I'm sorry, we didn't know; how did you get here?" I shook my head, why was he doing this, why didn't he just let me go.

"I was trying to get to Forks, I wanted a moment to myself and got lost; I don't even know where I am" I look down defeated; trying to think of a way to make them kick me out and let me run home; even if I could just call Edward I'd be alright.

"We can help you, you don't have to go back there" are they fucking insane? After what they done to me in the last few minutes, they think because they've heard this fake sob story that I would want to stay? HELL TO THE NO!

"I want to go home to Carlisle, I want to see Carlisle" I kept muttering, ignoring them trying to talk to me, to reason to me, I knew what I wanted and I wasn't negotiating; Jacob touched my hand but I recoiled in disgust,

"Why do you hate the Cullen's?" I looked up and saw them all looking like they didn't want me to know. I slowly stood up and folded my arms.

"WHY!" they looked stunned, they shared a look and the woman shook her head, chuckling at my anger; she reminded me of Tanya.

Jacob stood in front of me, sighing loudly as if he gave up;

"No Jake, don't tell her" the bigger man spoke with authority, but Jacob was determined,

"I have to Sam, I feel as though I need to tell her, she needs to know she has other ways of protection" they all stayed silent, what did he mean by that? Why did he feel the need to tell me anything? All they've done is hurt me and caused me pain; I wanted Edward to come get me, to rescue me.

Jacob spun around to look at me, looking sorry for what he was about to say, I raised my eyebrow and waited, Sam put his hand on Jacobs shoulder and nodded, giving him permission to speak;

"We're shape-shifters Bella; we can help you get away from the Cullen's" there were only three words that ran through my mind at that moment.

What the hell? Maybe these people were crazy, they desperately needed help; but the only thing I wanted to do was go home, to go to Edward; be saved from whatever the hell this was.

* * *

**Here's another chapter :) Its been a while since i last uploaded these two so I thought I'd go ahead and upload yet another :D**

**So enjoy the chapter and if there's anything you would like me to change let me know :) Any feedback is good feedback lol (Cheesy but oh well)**

**Review, Review, REVIEW :D**

**Rachel (: x**


	26. Chapter 26 ShapeShifter

Chapter Twenty Six – Shape-Shifter

He wasn't being serious was he? Was he insane, mentally challenged, was he just plain stupid?

I burst out laughing, not caring if he got angry; he could've at least made something up that sounded more believable, like wizards who were to protect poor muggle's, or they were secret superheroes sent down to earth to protect human life, but shape-shifters? Come on!

The bigger man, Sam looked calm as I laughed; he didn't seem to care, but the others seemed pissed off by my reaction; did they all believe this?

"I'm serious Bella, let me explain" I put my hand up swiftly, stopping him from talking anymore crap; I shook my head and started chuckling, trying to control myself from calling them idiots.

"Fine, tell me all about the magical life of a shape-shifter... I'm dying to know" my voice was dripping with sarcasm, he could tell because he was now looking impatient with me, and what did he expect me to do? Running in terror, jumping up and down in excitement? Please... I'm not simple.

I sat down, crossing my legs and folding my arms; waiting for him to start talking about his little imaginary gift.

Sam sat on the coffee table in front of me, looking at me with curiosity; why did every type of species stare at me like this; I wasn't special; so be so rude and stare.

"Shape-shifters, which are often mistaken as werewolves, we are descended from the ancient spirit warriors of our Quileute tribe. Back then, warriors and chiefs could leave their bodies and wander as spirits, communicate with animals, and hear each other's thoughts. However, a change impacted the tribe members hugely during Taha Aki's leadership and permanently changed their powers to shape-shifting into giant wolves."

The others were listening intently, which made me think that Sam was the leader of this crazy group of mentally unstable kids. I rolled my eyes, thinking about why he thought I would believe him, but I let him continue... I mean, he probably won't let me leave until hear him out anyway.

"The legend goes that one spirit warrior, Utlapa, wanted to use this power to enslave neighbouring tribes, the Hohs and the Makahs. Unwilling to use the warriors' powers for such monstrous purposes, his chief, Taha Aki banished him from the tribe."

He remained sitting, taking a deep breath as though it was going to be a very long story... I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket; I bet it was Edward calling me, wondering where I was; I was starting to feel uncomfortable without him being with me, it felt as though my heart was slowly being taken out of my body; Sam ignored me and spoke anyway

"One day, the chief left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in his spirit form, searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe. Utlapa followed him and possessed his body, then cut his own body's throat to prevent Taha Aki's return. The chief wandered for a while in spirit form, watching the thief do horrible things on his people."

The others sat down, still surrounding us and watching the door as if I was going to try to escape; I bet they'll tell me this story and then kill me, thinking it was a fun way to end the day.

"One day, the chief's spirit found a large, beautiful wolf in the woods. Though jealous of the wolf's physical form, an idea came to him. He asked the wolf to share his body with him, and the wolf agreed. Rushing back to the village as the wolf, he met a party of warriors, and tried to make himself known by yelping Quileute songs."

As the story went on I started becoming intrigued, it was interesting but it was all a pile of rubbish which was fed to them over the years; myths that never existed.

"One of the warriors, an elderly man named Yut, realized that the wolf was under a spirit's control, and, disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world, left his body to talk to the beast. The false chief, alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed, killed the warrior. Taha Aki became enraged, and lunged to kill the man; his emotions were too much for the wolf, and it transformed into a magnificent human, the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit."

He spoke with pride as he was telling me all of this; but as I predicted my phone started ringing again... and again; it was getting annoying and I just wanted to answer it; but he eyed me suspiciously, letting me know that I shouldn't answer it.

"The false chief was killed, and things were rapidly set right. Taha Aki sired many children, and found out that his sons, at the age of manhood, could transform into wolves as well. That is how the wolves came to be. Our whole pack is made of the descendants (to however many degrees) of that original wolf. Thought there has only ever been one female wolf which is Leah over there."

He pointed to the girl who attacked me earlier, she snarled at me and I rolled my eyes; not caring at this point about what she would do; I was already bleeding and in pain but I ignored it, trying to just listen to them so I could escape afterwards.

"When a member of the current generation comes across the scent of vampires, his physique will build before he phases for the first time."

He stood up and he smiled, as though he had gotten through to me; I still didn't believe this, if the Cullen's told me then I would, but I didn't know these people and they've kidnapped me so it's kind of hard to build that trust... fucking twats!

I got up and sighed loudly, fixing my clothes and checked if the bleeding stopped... which it hadn't, great, how was I going to explain this to Edward?

"Okay, that's great, I get it; you're all _amazing_ people, so I think I'll be going now, my boyfriends probably very worried about me." I pushed past him and headed for the door, but I was dragged by in and set on the sofa by two big men, smirking at me.

Another woman came in I gasped at what I seen; the right side of her face was scarred from hairline to chin by three thick, red lines, vivid in colour though they were obviously healed a long time ago. One line pulled down the corner of her dark, almond-shaped right eye, another twisted the right side of her mouth into a permanent grimace, I suddenly felt so much pain for her; how did it happen, who done that to her, was it an animal attack?

I was about to ask what happened when the woman smiled softly, putting down the box she had in her hands. Sam coughed, grabbing my attention away from the young woman,

"Because we are shape-shifters we can get angry easily, one day I lost control of myself, phased into a werewolf and scarred her terribly, many people just thought she was mauled by a bear, so she just started telling people that; it was completely my fault and I take full responsibility; I shouldn't have hurt her at all"

Wait, he was saying he done that... to her? How the hell could he, he was fucking crazy; I didn't believe him, it had to be a bear or something like she was telling people; he physically couldn't do that to her.

He kissed her tenderly as she rubbed his cheek, looking lovingly into his eyes, I looked away as they shared their embrace, but she rushed over to my side, opening the box and started cleaning my wounds, making sure that they weren't going to get infected.

"You don't believe us... do you?" I laughed, of course I didn't, and they were mad, demented, absolute lunatics. When she finished helping me I shot up, muttering a small thank you and heading for the door once again, but the girl who they said was called Leah blocked my only way out.

"Why do you want me to bloody believe you any way" I screamed in frustration, I was beyond angry. Jacob came behind me, touching my shoulder; I slapped his hand away and glared at him, not wanting him to go near me.

"We're not lying Bella, you can be safer here than with those_ leeches_" he spoke with venom when he said the word leeches, how dare he call them that.

"Don't you dare call them that they're my friends so let me go!" Leah scoffed at me; did she think I was the mad one? Stupid bitch; I grabbed my phone and started trying to ring Edward; Jacob grabbed my phone holding it above his head

"Give me that back now!" he shook his head and smiled

"No, not until you believe us!" he couldn't be serious, for Christ's sake, should I just let him _think_ I believe him?

"Fine, I believe you, now give me the phone" they all burst out laughing, knowing I actually didn't trust them at all. I screamed loudly and punched him in the face, but feeling a sharp pain shooting up my hand; was he made of bloody stone? What the hell, he's probably broken my hand.

I yelled out in pain and swore every single curse word I knew, they all crowded me, wondering if I was alright, I tried to think of something else and then smiled through the pain, realising he had just one weakness.

I kicked him as hard as I could in his crotch as he screamed out in obvious pain, I grabbed my phone and rang the first person I could find on my phone; Alice, they tried grabbing the phone but she already answered

"Bella, where the hell are you, you go for a walk and my mind turns blank, I can't see you in any of my visions, get back home now" I was about to speak when they cut me off, hanging the phone up and keeping it away from me; Jacob slowly got up and looked at me angrily

"Why the fuck did you do that" why did he bloody well think? TO LEAVE!

"I wanted my phone back asshole, next time give me it!" he smiled widely as I insulted him, I was starting to get angry, and I don't know why he couldn't just let me leave.

"Fine, I'll take you home, but you have to come with me somewhere first so I can prove what I really am" no way, I wasn't going anywhere with him, he has got to be kidding! But how else would I get home, after that phone call their all going to be worried as hell, I needed to go; what was Edward going to do, I'm getting worried.

"Fine, whatever, just take me home now" he smiled as Sam threw me my phone; I glared at them all and once again tried to leave; they actually parted away this time letting me outside; he pointed to his car and I jumped in quickly, the faster this happened the faster I got home and felt safe with Edward.

We drove down the road pretty fast; about the same speed as Edward always drove; I hated the way they drove, I hated the speed; the feeling of less control as he spun round the corners;

"Slow the fuck down will you? It's not a race" he chuckled loudly, thinking I made a joke... but I was being deadly serious.

"It's fine, I'm an awesome driver; we're nearly here" as he stopped at the side of the road it felt like déjà vu, where was I, it felt so familiar; I looked around and noticed a trail that looked similar to when Edward took me to our meadow.

I got out of the car and started walking up the trail, not waiting for him to lock his car and walk with me; I knew where we were going so it was fine.

"Wait, hold up!" he ran after me, catching up with me easily of course and looked at me curiously

"You don't know where we're going" I rolled my eyes, he didn't know I've been here before but I didn't care, I ignored him and headed for the meadow, wanting to see the flowers again... maybe I could try and get Alice to have a vision of me here;

As I walked into the meadow I smiled widely, it was the same as it was a few weeks ago; still beautiful and peaceful. I then frowned as I heard Jacob cough, I spun quickly and furrowed my eyebrows; let's get this over with

"Right, show me your magical powers so I can go home" he smirked as I spoke; laughing at me; could he not just shift or whatever he was going to do; I wish he would just hurry up.

"Okay, wait until I get mad alright; it makes me phase faster" he had to get angry to _phase_... this was a joke; an absolute waste of time. I waited as he closed his eyes to concentrate, thinking of things that caused him rage;

After a few minutes I noticed his body shaking violently, he suddenly started changing, becoming deformed and then just physically turning into a wolf; I gasped silently, watching his new wolf form; he was telling me the truth... he was really a wolf shape shifter.

He was beautiful; the reddish brown fur that covered his body; his eyes dark and captivating, showing all his emotions easily; he looked smug and happy that he changed, I looked around him and seen his clothes ripped to shreds on the ground; this was amazing;

Everything was true, vampires, werewolves... what next – witches, dragons, zombies? God knows.

* * *

**Okay heres another installment :) Sorry its been _AGES_ since I last uploaded but personal lifes not been going well recently, but I'll be updating as much as I can! Tell me what you think and give me good/bad feedback to help me finish this off :D**

**Thank you for reading and I hope you're all still enjoying each chapter :) **

**Rachel (: x**


	27. Chapter 27 The Treaty

Chapter Twenty Seven – The Treaty

I stood there in shock; stunned at what I saw; how was this possible? Why were all these mythical creatures coming to life, maybe all myths were true but well hidden; I'm probably the only human who has met all of these different people... lucky me.

He ran to the forest, and came back out moments later with the others; how did they get here so quickly? I backed away slowly, trying not to piss them off; they could probably rip my head off or cause me scarring like the woman back in the house

"Okay you've proven to me that you're a shape-shifter, can I go now?" I stood impatiently, wanting to go home; I knew my way back from here so I could easily get home in about 20 – 30 minutes.

"Don't you have any questions; do you not want to stay with us, be protected from those lee- vampires" he quickly changed the word to vampire before he finished speaking, but in all honesty I didn't care

"No thank you, I'm going to go now, I remember how to get home from here" I turned and ran down the trail, hoping they wouldn't come after me, they didn't; they must've thought they scared me off and was a dead woman walking.

As I got to the end of the trail I walked down the road, hoping that I chose the right way; I smiled as I noticed a few things about the trees and road that meant I was close to the Cullen's house, I would be there soon and everything would be fine.

While I was walking I started feeling lightheaded and queasy; I felt the top of my head and something sticky was slowly staining my hair, I looked to my hand and wish I hadn't; the cuts were open again and bleeding more, I must've done something while I was running to get away.

I saw lights coming towards me, but my eyes were getting blurred, I heard the car stopping to a halt and the door being slammed shut, the feeling of cold hands touched my skin, making me instantly relax; it was one of the Cullen's here to help me. I heard voices fading around me as if I was falling into a deep sleep, I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over; immediately calming me.

As I slept I could see Jacob's eyes haunting my dreams, making me feel frightened as I woke up in a pool of sweat; I was confused, wondering why something so simple was so haunting? This shouldn't have scared me, I'd seen far worse; why was this affecting me so badly, he wasn't even scary; it didn't make any sense.

I heard my doors open with a loud bang, probably leaving a small hole in the wall; Edward rushed in with the others, everyone including the Denali's; they looked at me worriedly as Edward went to my side, holding my and calming me down, making sure I was safe.

Carlisle came over, checking my head to see if the cuts stopped bleeding; I wiped the tears away and hugged Edward tightly, closing my eyes as I tried to block everything out.

"Bell's, what happened to you, you were covered in blood" I opened one of my eyes to see Emmett standing there worried, but Rosalie slapped him for being so blunt; but I didn't blame him for asking, they all wanted to know, it was obvious by the looks of curiosity on their face.

I took a breath and sat up properly, not losing any closeness between Edward and me

"It wasn't that bad guys, I don't know why I was crying, its fine" Edward gently moved me so I was looking at him, he looked furious but was trying not to show it... acting wasn't his best skills.

"Who done this Bella, I want to know so I can kill them slowly and painfully" I rolled my eyes, he was so protective, but by the lack of people talking; I knew they agreed with him. I simply shrugged and tried getting out of bed,

"There's no point Edward, you won't be able to kill them anyway" all their eyes went wide as I spoke; why were they surprised? Didn't they know that it would've been wolves; could they not smell them on my skin?

Alice appeared from the crowd of people in my room, sniffling and wiping her eyes as if she was crying all night.

"I couldn't see you Bella, do you know how hard that was, especially when you hung up; I thought you were dead... then all of a sudden I see a vision of you walking home and passing out, dying on your own from bleeding out"

I gasped, thinking about what it would've been like for her seeing that; seeing a friend dying in her mind, without knowing what to do, seeing her brothers mate bleeding out on the side of a road, alone, scared.

I took myself out of Edwards arms and ran to Alice, hugging her tightly as she cried in my arms; she looked so hurt, I hated that I done this to her, I don't know why I didn't turn back and walk home; I was stupid.

"I'm so sorry Alice, they took my phone before I could speak; I didn't mean to upset you so much" she looked at me and watched my face, waiting for some sort of breakdown, the only thing I felt right now was guilt... I didn't feel scared or hurt, I felt the complete opposite, they wouldn't bother me again, and I felt it... so why fret about it, Rose walked over, spinning me round to face everyone

"What do you mean they snatched your phone, who the fuck done this!" Edward was by my side in a matter of seconds, kissing my head and whispering that he loved me in my ear.

Why lie? I didn't have anything to gain from it; I knew they didn't want anyone else to know but why not?

"It was the shape-shifters, they found me on the beach, smelt a vampire's scent coming off of me and interrogated me about it, and I'm fine so it's alright"

All of the Cullen's looked furious, even Esme! While the Denali's just stood there confused at what I was talking about.

"They hurt you? But the treaty, they broke it, we can fight!" Emmett was cracking his knuckles and grinning evilly as though he was ready to fight.

"What's going on? Who are the shape shifters and why did they take her away because of her scent?" Irina spoke as though she didn't know what was happening, Carlisle sighed loudly, running his hand through his hair

"Why don't we all go to the lounge, I can explain there" we all headed down and I cuddled into Edward as Carlisle started explaining about the wolves.

"The werewolves' mission in life is to protect their people, to kill any vampire's and keep their tribe, friends and family safe. We told Ephraim Black who was the leader of the tribe that we were different; that we only drank the blood of animals and didn't want to harm human lives. So when we started living on the same land as them in Forks, we made a treaty."

I smiled, so they always wanted peace from everyone, not wanting to fight unless necessary, Carlisle was such a role model to follow when I became queen, I would think about what he's done throughout his life and try to do something similar, to make sure everything was done right instead of torturing poor people in the process.

Edward held me closer, trying to make sure I was still there, probably worried that I might disappear without him realizing, he always made me feel so special; like I was the only girl in the world that he'd dream of having.

Carlisle turned to me and smiled softly, then looked at the Denali's, explaining the last part of the story.

"The treaty said that we would never bite a human, to feed on or to change into a vampire, we weren't allowed step on their land or go anywhere near La Push; and in return, the werewolves would let us live in peace, and never tell anyone our secret… the existence of vampires."

So as long as they don't change a single human or basically drain their blood; they were okay, so asking them to change me early would be out of the question; I sighed loudly, feeling disappointment; I wanted to change before I went back to Volterra, I knew as a human Edward and I would never do anything intimate, but when I went home, I'd be making Edward stay here, not wanting him to lose his family; so the only thing we could do was kiss and enjoy the moments we had left.

"So Bella, stay away from La Push, from now on if you want to go somewhere, take one of us with you; at least you would have a slight advantage." I nodded happily, agreeing with them 100%, I would never be caught out like that again.

I didn't want to see the wolves, think about the wolves or hear about the wolves ever again; they were something that I now hated, especially for what they done to their friend and to me.

Once I became Queen I would have revenge; I don't care how immoral it is; they hurt me and threatened my family; they needed to be destroyed.

* * *

_Okay, its been a pretty horrible 2012 to say the least, been really busy with family problems so haven't been able to upload **ANY** new chapters (for which i am sorry!) _

_Hope you all have a **Happy New Year** & I hope your new chapter of 2013 is eventful and memorable :) _

_Remember to review and tell me what you think (the story is nearly finished so lets hope you see what happens in the end) _

**_Rachel(:x_**


	28. Chapter 28 They're Coming

Chapter Twenty Eight – They're coming

It was now a week since the Denali's first arrived, we had fun talking and playing games, spending time with each other like we did at the castle but less... strict and more open; we weren't being watched like we were in my room; it felt more natural.

We didn't even think about Tanya, no one mentioned her and I was fine with that; she was no longer a friend and I was glad to get rid of her, she wanted Edward and I hated her for it.

As they left I said goodbye to each of them, hoping to see them again soon before I went home to Volterra.

We sat for the next few weeks after just being precautious, making sure I wasn't anywhere near the wolves, I was thankful for them being so protective, it meant that I had less to fear; they were my security blanket and soon I would have to give it up; I hated knowing that in a few months that I would become Queen, leaving them and Forks to be back where I truly belonged.

It was a darker night than usual, the stars were dimmed compared to the brightness that once lit up the whole room without a single light. We all sat in the lounge, just listening to the sounds of the fire roaring in the room, the sounds of the rain tapping the window as if wanting to sneak into the warmth; the sounds of the owls talking to one another like having a normal conversation.

Alice came skipping in, carrying a hot mug of hot chocolate for me like she done most nights; but suddenly she stopped and gasped loudly, looking as if she were in pain while the mug had fallen to the ground with a large smashing sound, letting the hot chocolate cover the floor.

Edward rushed to her side as did Jasper, waiting for her to move from her frozen state; she was having a vision; and by the looks on their faces... it wasn't good.

Alice started muttering something about "They're coming", Edward looked fearful as Jasper looked troubled for his wife's safety and emotional anguish.

"What's going on Edward, whose coming?" he shook his head, calling for the others to come closer, to listen to what they were going to say.

Esme put her arms around me and looked to Edward; as did everyone "What's going on dear? What does she see?" I took a breath, scared of what I might hear but he came over to me and cupped my face, kissing me passionately as if our love was about to end; this made me worry even more, I was getting hesitant, why was he acting like this, I needed to know

"Edward please tell me." he didn't speak, instead he stood there, ignoring me; I heard a scream coming from behind Edward; Alice's was now lying on the floor, yelling in pain, what was happening to her, why couldn't we help her?

After a few minutes she stopped screaming and lay there silently, coming out of her vision whispering "They're coming" before getting up and hugging Jasper, crying loudly into his chest, she looked petrified; but why?

I looked at Edward anxiously waiting for him to say anything! I didn't care what... I was getting pissed off, it felt like hours, waiting for an explanation; as Alice calmed down she whispered something I couldn't understand

"Vampiro infetti, they're coming... they're coming for Bella" I heard the others gasping, Esme burst into loud sobs as everyone stood devastated yet stunned; was that what Aro was protecting me from?

This Vampiro Infetti or whatever they were called made me wonder; what the hell were they? I'd never heard of them before or even anything for that matter, for example the werewolves; Aro didn't tell me a lot of things and I was starting to realise that; why didn't he tell me about all these different type of people; I could've been more wary and alert... but no, Alice see's a vision of me dying; Great!

"What the fuck is Vampiro infetti?" they stood silent, not answering me or even looking at me; rude much? I knew they were upset but it didn't mean that I had to be completely out of the loop.

Carlisle came over to me and gestured for me to follow him, he looked as though he was in immense pain, I quickly hugged him, trying to let him know I was there for him; he held me gently, trying to catch a hold of himself.

I let go and took Edwards hand, going towards the lounge and sitting down quietly; watching as everyone sat down and huddled together with their mates. It was as if they were grieving already... couldn't we just figure something out to protect me?

Alice stood up, just staring into space; she looked so small and fragile, I wanted her to be the hyperactive pixie that she was this morning; it was heartbreaking seeing her so distraught, she wiped her eyes from the tears that never fell

"They're coming in 3 weeks; they'll be coming from the east side of Forks... the playing field where we play baseball; once they get here they'll attack us first, making sure we aren't hurt too badly, forcing us to watch as they stand there killing Bella"

She looked at me apologetically and started crying all over again, I jumped up and gave her the biggest hug I could make, whispering that it was okay; it wasn't her fault... in all honesty she was preparing me for the worst, in 3 weeks I will be ready to die; as long as the Cullen's and Edward are okay, that's the only thing that matters.

I sat Alice down next to jasper and decided to be the person who asked the questions, I needed to know exactly what I was facing so I turned to Carlisle, knowing he would have the answers.

"What is Vampiro Infetti?" it was the first question I wanted answered; the main one that meant everything, telling me who they were, what they do and what their powers were.

He sighed and held on to Esme, making sure he wasn't showing how broken he truly was;

"Vampiro Infetti is Italian for infected vampires; they were created in the 1600's, causing havoc in the world; they are possessed shells that stalk living beings, only seeing them as an animal to tear apart to satisfy their need for flesh and blood. They are mindless abominations who lurk in the darkest shadows of your nightmares, waiting silently for their time to come. They are creatures without a conscience, only made to kill and feast on the innocent."

I shuddered at the thought; the thought of them ripping my warm flesh off my body to feed off my blood and organs, what did they look like, where they hideous creatures or where they like normal vampires; ones of beauty and speed.

Edward rushed over to me, holding me close to him as if he never wanted to let go; why were they so defeated? All I needed to do was call the Volturi; they would help!

I pushed Edward off of me lightly, running to my room I needed to find my phone, I needed to call Aro or Demetri; telling them I was in danger, they would come for me and protect the Cullen's.

I found my phone charging by my bed, I smiled and grabbed it, trying to find their numbers. I heard rustling behind me and stopped, I could feel his arms wrap around me, I shook my head; trying to stop myself from being distracted.

"They can't help love, Alice has seen us die, it's over; let's just enjoy the time that's left." He kissed the back of my head, hoping I'd just fall into his arms... giving up easily – but I was determined, even if we were to die I'd rather fight, knowing I tried my best to save us.

"You may want to give up and die Edward, but I'm fighting... do what you want, I have work to do" I pushed him away once again and ran to the bathroom, locking the door and dialling the first number in my calls list.

"_Bella! I haven't heard from you in a while, are you alright?" _I smiled as he spoke, missing his voice and wanting to see him; he was my best friend, a brother.

"No Demetri, I'm in danger... I know what Aro was afraid off and their coming for me... soon" the call went silent as I waited for him to speak; I could hear the banging on my bathroom door as Edward tried to get in, not wanting to scare me; I ignored him and continued waiting.

"We're on our way, stay at the Cullen's and wait there alright?" I beamed, thinking about seeing them all again; I knew it was for sad reasons, but I didn't care... it still counted!

I hung up and opened the door to find all of the Cullen's standing there astounded, Edward looked furious but why? I'm helping and he's acting so ungrateful.

"What have you done Bella, they will find out about us!" is THAT what he's worried about? I'm going to die in THREE WEEKS and he's scared about the Volturi finding out about our relationship? Even if I live _and that's a big if_ then they would find out any way, he was being a complete and utter idiot!

"Are you seriously asking me that question? I'm going to die soon and wanted to help save all of us and you're worried about that! You selfish bastard" I slapped him across the face; furious at him for thinking only about that, I wanted us to be safe!

As I felt the sting on my hand Alice came in silently, putting her hand on my shoulder, looking as if she were trying to keep me sane.

"Bella calm down, it'll be okay; I see them getting here by tomorrow night, until then we can just sit back and be together... as a family."

I took a breath and glared at Edward, still angry but being nice for Alice's sake; we were going to have to wait until the Volturi got here, so we could find a strategy that would result in me living... forever with Edward.

* * *

**Wow... I didnt realise it had been so long since i last uploaded a chapter.. Life's been pretty busy with my new job so hopefully I'll get on top of it all and upload more :)**

**Review, Review, Review! :)**

**Rachel(:x**


	29. Chapter 29 The Volturi's Visit

Chapter Twenty Nine – The Volturi's Visit

I couldn't sleep; the thought of seeing my family again made me excited; but I was nervous to see them, would they be angry at us, would they hate me for mating with Edward?

As I sat in the lounge I heard Alice running in, standing behind me and smiling; "they're here", I jumped up and ran for the door; watching as they suddenly appeared out from the trees.

I watched as guards appeared, many cloaks just floating towards me; I soon seen Aro, Caius and Marcus, standing in the front of the group; I smiled widely as they rushed to my side, Aro hugged me tightly; obviously missing my warmth

"My dear child, I'm so sorry" I smiled and hugged him back, forgetting how much of a father he really was to me.

"Its fine Aro, you weren't to know" I looked towards the cloaked men and seen Heidi and Felix staring at me with fear; I waved and Aro turned; ordering them to come forward, I hugged Heidi; squealing with excitement; I missed her so much, she was my best friend, my sister; someone I could rely on and she was finally with me again; as they got closer we all went in and stood silently as I sat next to Edward closely, not wanting to leave his side.

Edward held his arm around my waist tightly, seeming angry at the thoughts of someone in the room... Felix.

He came over, ignoring Edward and pulling me up into a hug; I pulled away and gave a small smile

"Hey Felix, I've missed you" I heard Edward growl as I spoke, not liking the fact I was missing another man; I think he forgets that I had a life in Volterra before being with him, he needed to lighten up, jealously is only good in small doses.

Aro stood behind me and clapped his hands together once

"I'm sorry to put all my dear friends in danger; but I need to know everything that's happened, so Alice why don't you come and let me hear your thoughts; I'm sure you're the most informed."

She gulped loudly, looking towards Edward and I, I nodded; letting her know it was okay, I didn't care if he knew, he would eventually if he hasn't already by the body language, I sat down next to Edward again and waited as I watched Aro touched Alice's hand.

His eyebrows raised and then furrowed as he looked through the most important thoughts; gasping at some of the things he seen. When he finished he looked directly at me, looking happy and full of joy.

"My dear child, it seems it was a good choice to bring you here; you've found your mate, how wonderful!" my mouth fell open in shock as the other leaders gasped at his words, why weren't they angry, they were supposed to hate me for doing this... was it because I was going to die soon?

"I thought you wouldn't accept it Aro; why are you so happy?" he pulled me into a hug and chuckled loudly.

"Because Bella, my princess has found her prince; I wanted you to find your mate and not be forced into relationships that wouldn't last; that's why I refused to allow Felix to be with you".

I spun to Felix who looked heartbroken... disappointment evident on his face; did he think I would just disobey Aro and be with him, I would never defy Aro; he's the ruler of Volterra; I'm not stupid enough to do that; I looked at him with sympathy; not wishing heartache on anyone; I knew I would be facing it soon.

I turned back to Aro, wanting to know what was going to be done about this little situation; we needed a plan and fast and it was obvious that we still hadn't made one.

"So what will we do about the Vampiro Infetti?" his smile faltered for a minute and then came back to his features as he sighed loudly, he looked to his brothers; looking for some help on how to tell me the bad news; were they just going to give up and let me die; replace me with Jane whose been waiting for something like this, or were they just going to offer the Cullen's as bait until they knew what to do?

Marcus was the one who started to react to my emotions; feeding off them and coming over to kiss me on the cheek; making sure I was alright before he told me;

"The leaders have talked things through, we've only been able to think of one solution that could help us now." Well... spit it out! What were they going to do? I heard Alice gasp behind me, seeing what was going to happen; Edward ran to my side, pushing me away from Marcus growling angrily; did Alice see what would happen in a vision? I spun to look at her and saw that she was now smiling softly, as if it would be worth what she seen.

Edward was now facing Aro and the leaders as Marcus moved back beside them; amused at Edwards reaction, Felix moved in front of him; making sure he couldn't get near them.

"You will not touch her... ever!" what did he mean touch? What was going on! I nudged Edward, trying to grab his attention, but it was no use. I pushed past him and stood with my arms folded, tapping my foot impatiently.

Aro smiled widely and applauded Edwards attempts of protecting me, we all knew he couldn't do anything about it; it was the Volturi! He had no chance of fighting them and I refused to watch him die

"Just tell me what it is so I can tell you my answer." They all stood staring at me, looking calm but not saying a word; was this a vampire thing? Something that I'd end up doing when I'm turned, it's ridiculous; I feel sorry for any human having to put up with this.

"Well dear Bella, it looks as if we will be turning you earlier than expected, we want you to be your strongest so we can teach you quickly the main ways to fight and destroy" I didn't know what to say; I stood there frozen in place, making sure the only person who knew how I felt was Jasper.

I was excited, overjoyed, finally I could become one of them and fight for something! If I was turned, it meant that they would just leave wouldn't they? Why did Edward not want me changed? Did he not want to be with me forever, that kind of hurt... well really hurt; how could he say that, I glared at him with pain that was shown in my eyes.

"Why don't you want me to become a vampire? You knew I would eventually so what's changed?"

Edward stood there, remaining silent; looking pained that I was upset, what did he expect; did he think I would be happy that he wants to be human and die painfully? I don't think so! He held my shoulders, looking at me with such love and affection,

"I want you to be human to live a normal life; to not have to worry about your next victim or to kill someone who doesn't deserve to die, I want to feel your warmth, your love; to see you blush every day as you grow older, to watch those brown eyes light up when you're happy or excited... I don't want you to become a monster like me."

Did he really think all of that; thinking I would become a monster? That meant he thought everyone was a hideous monster who killed victims; what about the Cullen's; his family, they weren't monsters, they killed animals to look after humans, to let them feel safe and free.

I loved the fact he wanted us to be together; but if I stayed human then I would look so old and wrinkled over the last few years of my life, then what? Would he accept my death and move on?

"Edward, I was born into the Volturi; becoming an heir to the throne, it was always going to happen, so get over it and accept that I'll be _just like you_." I said the last three with emphasis, letting him know that I would end up being a monster _as he put it_

I looked towards Aro, smiling widely and nodding in acceptance; I was ready to become a vampire; to save my mate and my new family; to save myself and the Volturi; I just hope it's not too late.

Aro clapped his hands, kissing my cheek with pride in his eyes, he was excited at the prospect of finding my gifts; no one knew what they were, but they knew my gifts were going to be spectacular; something they'd never seen before; and I hope to god there right.

He spoke to Carlisle with such happiness, he was definitely a happy man for what's about to happen

"Carlisle, is there a room we can go to change our beautiful Bella into one of us?" I noticed Edward looking so upset at what was happening; it hurt to see he was so pissed at the thought of me turning; but it was turning into pain for me at the fact that he didn't want me to be with him forever.

We walked to the spare room, which was set up with a medical bed, a pile of needles with painkillers, bags upon bags of human blood _just in case_ and dimmed lighting to keep me calm.

In all seriousness I was scared to death; the nerves were kicking in and I was afraid of what might happen; what if something was to go wrong? What if I died or became an uncontrollable newborn?

I was led to the bed and I sat down, I was playing with a small piece of my shirt and biting my bottom lip tightly, causing a sharp pain to appear; but I didn't care; nothing would be as painful as this; was that why there were so many needles? The fact I would be injected with those things were petrifying enough.

They all stood and watched as Aro came closer, cooling the skin on my arm; making me feel slightly more aware of being changed any minute, he looked down at me, smiling with enthusiasm

"Are you ready dear princess?" I gulped loudly; screaming NO in my mind; but it wasn't an option, not for me any way; I nodded slowly as my heart rate increased; showing my true emotions; he looked down sympathetically and then kissed my cheek; wiping the single tear falling down my face.

"Don't worry my child; it will be over before you know it" and with that he bit my skin; letting the venom course through my veins to my new life.

It was now time to become Queen of Volterra.

* * *

**Okay, heres another chapter, i thought i'd add an extra since i took so long to update my story :)**

**Let me know what you think**

**Rachel(:x**


End file.
